


Destiny

by SullaWolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullaWolf/pseuds/SullaWolf
Summary: "Remember this Shixun; no matter what happens, you will always be my one and only omega… I will never let go of you""Kai, please, don't go!""We will be united again! I promise you Shixun, we will be together one day… You are my everything and my Destiny, no other Alpha will touch you ever in my life!""Kai… Kai! Please, no! Please don’t leave me, Kaii!"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It happens one day when Jongin wakes up in a strange bed and finds himself surrounded by three omegas staring down at him.
> 
> He assumes, since he can’t remember anything, that he overworked himself and suddenly collapsed. He concludes that some robbers decided that it was a good idea to take off all of his belongings, leaving him for the three omegas to find him.
> 
> But that is not the point.
> 
> It is that pretty soon, a series of weird dreams starts happening every day, all having one voice calling out desperately,
> 
> "Kai... don’t leave me alone, please!"

**_April 2007,_ **

“But we don’t know anything about him dear, this is so dangerous”

Minseok hears his mom says quietly to his father in their shared room. He was in the process of going to his room after the football training when he heard the soft conversation and smelled something weird, something like a new person in their house, but he can’t locate the newcomer.

“I know… but I couldn’t leave him alone in the forest!” His father protests, “He was almost naked and beaten up, he is so young honey, he is barely ten if not younger!”

Minseok gasps and listens carefully; did his father find a boy in the forest?

“I know; I can’t take the image of him when you brought him out of my mind” She whines, “But... what if his pack is dangerous or something? We have Minseok; I don’t want my baby to get hurt!”

“Neither do I and I won’t allow this to happen!” He stats firmly, Minseok can imagine his omega mom shrinks at that.

He sighs, “Look, I already informed the police station and number of hospitals; if his family really cares for him, they will look for him and they will find him easily… until then, he will stay here”

Minseok hears nothing for a while until his mother speaks again “You said you found a collar around his neck, right?”

Minseok shivers; why somebody would put a collar around a boy’s neck.

“Yeah”

“Does it say anything?”

“It is says **_‘Sehun’_** only… I guess that is his name”

“Well... at least we have a name until he wakes up”

Minseok hears some shuffles in the room and he figures that his parents might be going out. He walks fast towards his room when suddenly he sees a young, pale, and extremely thin boy standing like a ghost in front of him.

The 13-years-old Minseok almost has a heart attack and tries hard not to scream. He puts a hand over his chest, trying to calm his heart.

“Are you S-sehun?” He mutters.

The boy looks at him with a lost expression and dark, empty eyes as if he heard something really weird “W-what is …” he stops, Minseok sees his lips trembling and his eyes water “Where…”

Minseok steps closer to the young boy who looks up at him with tears running down his face “Do you... Do you know who I am?”

_._._._

**_March 2010,_ **

Minseok knows that he has just kicked 16 and his first heat will hit any time, but he never thought it will hit him that soon, few days after his birthday.

It starts as a sudden wave when he gets out of the school library. He is thankful he was staying extra time after school studying; the school is seemingly free.

He looks around while taking his way through the hallway; it is getting hot, extremely hot. He pants hard, and tries to loosen some bottoms of his white shirt. He leans on a wall trying to catch a breath, but his legs betray him and he slides down to the ground. He can’t stand up anymore, another wave hits him, hotness taking over him, there is wetness creeping down his thighs and he is getting _hard_.

He crumbles on himself as another wave hits.

He knows that his scent must be so strong and it will take him few minutes before an alpha smells it and jumps on him. He tries to reach for his phone, he wants to call for Sehun but he can’t concentrate.

He snaps when he hears footsteps; he sniffs and shuts his eyes tight; an alpha.

Minseok wants to stand up and fight, he is a fighter and he was ready to fight, but he is too in haze to stand up.

He whimpers when another strong wave hits him, the smell of alpha only intensify his heat and his desire.

_“Oh my god, the smell”_ Minseok hears the alpha mutters.

He looks up and finds a young guy, maybe his age if not younger, apparently not in his school because he isn’t wearing the uniform. He has a long black hair over his eyes, and pretty pale skin. He looks tinny for an alpha, but his smell isn’t at all.

Minseok wants to stand up and walks away, but his legs are trembling and he is so wet to stand up.

“Please…” he whispers, having no idea what he is pleading for.

The alpha sniffs again and intensely places his palm over his nose to stop the scent “Oh my god you are indeed in your heat… I thought I was mistaken”

Minseok has no idea what the alpha is talking about, and he doesn’t care. At this moment, he wants to run away and to run and throws himself in the alpha arms at the same time.

The alpha takes few steps towards him and Minseok breath hitches, the smell… the smell is too much to handle and it sends another wave of pleasure.

“Are you mated?” he asks, his voice deep and calm “I can’t smell anything on you... but still, are you?”

Minseok shakes his head.

“Do you have a heat partner or something?” he asks again

Minseok whimpers as he hugs his legs to his chest “No .. it .. first .. first heat”

The alpha gasps for a moment and steps back. Minseok wonders what is wrong with that.

“Look” he says after a while “I’m not a student here, I might get caught and I do smell an alpha coming” he explains.

Minseok looks up at him and bites his lips “Please… do something”

He pleads and he does mean a lot by _‘something’_

“I will try to get you out of here to a safe place okay?”

Minseok nods.

The alpha reaches out his hand and Minseok shakily places his hands in his palm.

And just like that he feels electricity running between them.

Like a red light has flashed in his whole body, he feels warm and hotter yet calmer. He doesn’t understand but the veins in his neck start throbbing, that particular place of the marking, the mating bond.

Minseok isn’t stupid; he knows what does that mean.

He retrieves his hand and widens his eyes “Y-you…”

The alpha groans loudly; of course he felt that too.

“We don’t have time, another alpha is coming”

Before the alpha can finish his words, another alpha appears. He smells the air and hums with satisfaction.

“Look, look what we find here; fresh, pretty omega in heat” He sing songs “Need help pretty?” he looks down at Minseok.

Minseok shudders at the words, he crumbles even more, hugging his legs more, he feels so hot and he can’t breathe.

“S-stop…” he whispers.

“Back off!!” The first alpha howls.

“Hey, hey” The other smirks, “I don’t smell any alpha scent on him, he is likely unmated, lets share him… We can both have fun and no harm will happen”

As if it is a cue, something flashes in the tiny alpha eyes and he suddenly turns to his wolf form. And if his human form made Minseok wonder if he was really an alpha, his big and strong wolf form is by no doubt an alpha. The black- gray wolf growls towards the other alpha who shrinks to himself, he smells the air and steps back.

Minseok wonders what he smelled.

The wolf turns to Minseok who is by now sweating so hard and singles him to climb on his back. He doesn’t need to talk, the omega in Minseok submits to the wolf gaze at once.

He trembles as he stands up and reaches for the wolf fur. It is so soft under his palm and, again, he feels the electricity, the buzzing in his neck, the warmth, the hotness, and the calmness.

He circles his hands around the wolf’s neck as he stabilizes himself on its back. He cringes when he feels the witness between his legs, and cringes more when he realizes that the wolf must be feeling it.

The wolf howls once more and the wolf in Minseok can translate it into _‘close your eyes; hold tight’_

And so he does, he closes his eyes and holds for his deer life. He feels more another wave hitting him but he gets distracted when he feels the wolf running as fast as possible and jumps out of the window to the ground. He opens his eyes slowly and sees the wolf running through the back doors of the school and crossing the streets towards the forest.

Minseok knows that the forest is a dangerous place, inhabited by those who rarely turned to their human form, living as wolves most of their times, they are always controlled by their instincts. He knows he shouldn’t be going in there.

Why the hell that alpha is taking him there?

Was it a bad idea he trusted his life to him?

But that feeling, that feeling can’t be mistaken, he read a lot about. And he can’t believe that that particular person will lead him to danger.

That feeling that is lingering on each cell of his body… the feeling of being touched by your destined mate.

* * *

  _ **Hello!**_  
 _ **This is my first Work on the site here!**_  
 _ **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**_  
 _ **I posted this story on AFF and it is still on going there ~**_  
 _ **Comments are highly loved and appreciated**_  
 _ **Thank you!**_


	2. Smell

**_January 2018,_ **

“Hyung, you do realize that glaring at Park Chanyeol doesn’t count courting, right?”

Sehun says calmly, trying not to snap at the male in front of him in the middle of their college cafeteria. He has just finished a long ass speech about his problem with the upcoming assignment but the elder is too distracted to even listen. He has enough of it.

“Baekhyun Hyung, for god’s sake go talk to him!”

The said man pouts his pinky lips and sighs in frustration “Sehunie, what should I do?”

Sehun pushes his blonde hair to the side, “First of all, stop glaring at him. The whole campus thinks you hate him, I think Chanyeol himself thinks that by now”

Baekhyun slams his head to the table and bangs it couple of times, “Well, I am mad! It has been years and he is still trying to court that KyungSoo kid!”

Sehun shrugs, “You are not better than him! It has been years for you too”

“But he is a _beta_ ” Baekhyun whines.

“Are you looking down on betas now?”

Beakhyun groans and runs his hand in his long wine-red hair “No, I’m not! My father is a beta, Sehun”

“Then what?” Sehun crosses his arms.

“It just that… I feel bad _losing to a beta_. I can do better”

Sehun sighs for nth time “You didn’t even _try_ to win… You practically did nothing, Hyung. You just glared at the poor soul for countless times and scared the shit out of him for a fair number of times”

Baekhyun pouts again.

“You only have few months before you both graduate, you realize that?”

“I know”

“Then do something. Do something that is _not_ glaring or standing like a statue in front of him” Sehun says earnestly.

And to that Baekhyun nods like a cute puppy.

From a third point of view the pair would look like an alpha sitting with his cute little omega. Sehun with his bored shoulders and tall figure was always mistook to be an alpha and furthermore, to be older than the other male. But Sehun is an omega who happened to have a fine, extremely healthy and attractive figure, and by all means, he was younger than Baekhyun by two years. Baekhyun, who had the usual omega slim and cute figure, was always proud of himself to have a face looked years younger than his real age.

But Sehun always argued that his face couldn’t get him the alpha he is dreaming of. Baekhyun couldn’t retort to that.

Sehun opens one of his books and go through the pages “Now, will you help me with this, for god’s sake”

Baekhyun huffs, and ruffles his hair “What would you do without me, huh?”

“Have peaceful days?”

Beakhyun slaps the back of the younger head for that.

_._._._

Jet black hair pushed to the back and a navy blue shirt hugging a well -built body so tight, the dazzlingly sexy alpha puts his hand on the steering wheel and presses the answer button of his phone.

“Yes mom”

>> “Kim Jongin, are you serious?” Comes the loud shout from the other line.

“Hello to you too, mom” the tanned skinned boy says with a smile.

>> “Stop the bullshit Jongin! Krystal’s mom called and she is so mad!”

“I know, Krystal is too”

>> “What the hell is wrong with you then! Why can’t you just mate with her?”

Jongin looks through the reverse mirror and sighs, “Cause I can’t mom, I can’t”

>> “Illustrate” the woman huffs.

“I don’t feel like it, I don’t. Each time I go closer to her neck and try, it just doesn’t feel right… like it is not supposed to happen” He says, mind absent to all those tries when his inner wolf stopped him from marking Krystal as his.

>> “It has been _for 3 years_ , Jongin” She says faintly.

“Exactly!” he exclaims, speeding up, “We have been dating _for 3 years_! If it didn’t feel right for 3 years, then this is _something_ to think about it”

His mom sighs >>"Jongin, it is your 20th birthday-”

“Mom, I’m not going to grow old alone” He cuts her halfway “Please, don’t start with this, I’m 20 not 50”

>> “You still think about all the _destined mate_ stuff, don’t you?”

“Are you making fun of the Mother Nature now?” Jongin crosses his eyebrows, glaring at one of the passing drivers.

>> “What is more important now, Mother Nature or your own mother?” She scoffs.

“When it comes to this, I care about Mother Nature more, sorry mom”

>> “You ass!”

Jongin chuckles "I love you, you know that"

He hears her soft laughs and a light sigh.

>> “Jongin baby, not everybody gets to meet their destined mate. Am not married to my destined mate neither does your father, and we are living just fine!”

“Not because you got lucky then everybody will… And, did you ever thought about yours and dad’s mates? Do you think they got lucky and met someone good as well?”

>> “Jongin...”

“I will figure it out mom” he says lastly, taking a sharp turn.

>> “Where are you going though” She tries to change the subject.

“I am going to spend few weeks at Chanyeol’s house, till my classes start again”

>> "Send my hellos to him”

“Okay I will, take care of yourself”

>> “You too”

Jongin hangs up the phone and lets out a heavy sigh. He does need a long break from his mother, Krystal and the whole mating thing. He follows the signs on the roadside and plays the music to the loudest volume.

_._._._

**_“Doctor Kim Minseok and Doctor Kim Junmyeon please head to the emergency room, Doctor Kim Minseok and Doctor Kim Junmyeon please head to the emergency room, Doc…..”_ **

Minseok groans loudly and rolls his eyes almost audibly at the annoying voice of the hospital internal announcing system. Minseok has cursed his life choices after being a Medicine student many times already. It got worse after being a resident Doctor and in this particular Shift he hates his entire existence.

The shift doesn’t seem to have an end any time soon.

He stumbles his way out of his room to the hospital corridors and sees Junmyeon cursing under his breath, adjusting his stethoscope around his neck.

"The longest shift in ages!" Minseok groans, catching up with the other.

"Let’s hope this is the last patient for today, I’m so done" Junmyeon sighs.

Once in the emergency room, the two doctors find the ambulance men with two beds.

_Just great_

“What happened?” Minseok asks first.

“They flew out of the forest in front of a car” One of the ambulance team says.

“Huh?” the two doctors say at the same time.

“A family was driving their car when they saw the two wolves jumping form the forest side to the middle of the road. They are lucky the car stopped at time” he explains.

“They were in their wolf form?” the black haired doctor, Junmyeon, asks.

“Yeah, both are alphas by the way”

“That one is badly injured though” another ambulance man says, pointing at one of the beds, “Maybe some broken ribs, he screamed badly when we first tried to touch him. I guess the other one hit him hard”

Minseok nods and turns to the nurses who are by now rushing to their side “Prepare two beds right away, and call for Doctor Jinki, we need to make X-rays examination” He says firmly.

“Hey Minseok, you take the tough guy who caused the damage”

“Huh, why me?

“You know how to tam crazy wolves” Junmyeon winks.

“And I am supposed to be the omega here? You are a beta!” Minseok crosses his arms.

The dark haired beta laughs “Told you before, the Mother Nature was mistaken in that”

Minseok chuckles softly "Yeah it was”

He averts his gaze to the alpha in front of him as Junmyeon walks with the bed to the X-rays examination. He looks small, pale and thin. He is covered with a blanket, probably given by the ambulance men to him, yet it shows some well-built muscles.

The whole situation clicks something in Minseok head.

He looks at his face, covered with long black hair and some stains of blood. He shakily raises his hand and puts his fingertip on the bonny cheek lightly.

And just like that, the same electricity of 8 years ago flashes in him again, reminding him of how it feels like to be touched by your _destined mate._

He retrievers his hand quickly, because he knows the touch will wake the alpha up. And he does.

He opens his eyes with a groan before closing them again. Minseok turns his face quickly and asks the nurses to follow the other patient to Jinki.

_._._._

Kim Jongin, 20 years old Performing Arts student, a city guy, a dancer, and an Alpha. Jongin knows he has it all. He has the looks, the charisma, the personality, and the strength. He is super aware of his potentials and of how attractive he is, how good he smells, how the Mother Nature has blessed him with everything.

But he is also fully aware that he is lonely; that something in his heart is empty, is missing, and isn’t right. Although he has dated Krystal, a very beautiful omega from his town, for three years, he knows something is missing. But he can’t get a hold of it.

He thinks maybe it is his inner wolf, his alpha, refusing to mate with anybody but his _destined omega_. He, despite being in the 2018, did believe in such old stories. That was his only explanation for why he couldn’t mate with Krystal, why he hears grunts from his wolf whenever he tries to mark her. Why _that_ happened to him in his birthday evening.

And that is why he is trying to have a break by spending some time with Chanyeol.

He parks his car amidst a lot of stares from students in the campus of Chanyeol’s college. He knows that everybody is looking at him without even looking, especially omegas, some already letting some pheromones to attract his attention. He gets his phone and dials a number.

“Park Chanyeol, get the hell right here, am at the campus and I’m getting suffocated with Omega pheromones”

Jongin hears the other’s deep chuckles.

>> “I’m in my way”

Jongin leans on his car and finally decides to look at the stream of student going into and out of the buildings. He scans them; they are not really different from students in his college.

Large number of students suddenly goes out of the cafeteria. They pass in front of him causing a whim of wind and Jongin sniffs.

And he suddenly feels it; something so warm, yet so strong. It is like a mix of flowers, sea breeze and something so sweet; it out-stands all the other smells, and Jongin feels something flashing in him, buzzing. He sniffs harder, eyes fanatic trying to locate the owner of the smell but they are moving so fast and there are a lot of them. He wants to move, to get a closer look but…

“Hey man!”

Before he can move to do anything, Jongin is distracted by Chanyeol’s giant appearance. He soon finds himself buried in his best friend’s hug. The students already gone, and so does the smell.

It is not like he didn’t curse Chanyeol for two hours after it.

_._._._

Minseok stands in the freshly-made room with papers in his hands. He checks number of tests’ results as he waits the patient to wake up. He hears soft groans from the alpha on the bed in front of him after 10 minutes.

"You might be feeling dizzy, but that is normal; we injected you with sedation to stitch some cuts" Minseok says, still looking at the papers in his hands.

The alpha snaps at the sound and rubs his head, "Where am i?"

“At the hospital" Minseok scrabbles some notes.

“What happened?” The patient asks, struggling to sit on the bed.

“You fought with another alpha, got into each other’s necks till you reached the highway and somebody got you here, both of you. By the way, you are not half as injured as him" Minseok says in one go, walking to check the fluid connected to the alpha’s arm, still not sparing a glance at him.

The alpha whines.

“Now you will have to fill this form because we don’t have any information about you, they found you naked"

The alpha bites his lips anxiously “Can I make a phone call first?”

Minseok lifts his eyes from the papers and meets the alpha’s eyes for the first time.

It still feels the same. The same gaze from 8 years ago, the alpha still has the same deep yet empty eyes. But it looks like the whole situation doesn’t click anything in the other male’s mind, At least for Minseok, as he looks at Minseok normally; the way you would look at a stranger in the streets.

Minseok tries not to feel disappointed.

He settles on glaring at him instead, “We don’t have all day, your name?”

The patient sighs before answering “Kim Jongdae”

Minseok writes the name hastily

“Age?”

“23”

 _He is younger than me,_ Minseok thinks as he writes.

“Where do you live?”

“I live with a friend of mine”

“And where does he live?” Minseok asks impatiently.

Jongdae rubs his forehead “Please, can I talk to my friend and you can take all information from him?”

Minseok stares at the male in front of him for a second.

He is no longer smeared with blood. His hair is resting on his forehead, his thick eyebrows are knotted together, he is warped in the hospital’s garment, he has some bandages on his arms and adhesive plaster on his left cheek.

He still looks small for an alpha.

He eventually sighs, “Okay”

“Can you give me your phone, please?” He asks lightly.

Minseok takes out his phone and handles it to the younger. He tries hard to avoid direct contact but Jongdae’s fingertips brushes against his, and it makes warmth spread in his body. He retrieves his hands quickly when Jongdae widens his eyes and looks at him, only to avert it seconds away.

“I will be outside” He adds sharply.

Jongdae nods and watches as Minseok leaves.

He slams his head back to the pillow and groans in frustration.

_“Why, why out of all people why?”_

He sighs and starts typing a number, seconds later someone on the other line picks up.

“Hi Yixing hung, I’m fucked up”

_._._._

Chanyeol places a big bowl of popcorn on the small table in his living room. Jongin lazily takes it and lies back again on the sofa, switching the TV channels rapidly.

Chanyeol was a good of him he knew since childhood. They went to the same primary school and somehow their mothers became friends. They were pretty popular in their school; both strong, handsome and _alphas._ It was hard not to notice the pair walking down the streets, Jongin with his outstanding looks and Chanyeol for his outstanding height. They shared so much beyond the good looks and the same class; for example, dumbness and the care-free souls, love for games and stupid jokes. They were the most loved two alphas in the neighborhood.

However, once graduated from high school, Chanyeol and his family settled on moving from Seoul to live in a calmer city, where he entered college. They wept for hours when they heard the news, being the crybabies they are. It was hard at first to adapt to the surroundings without each other. But they stayed in touch, never missed any important occasion for see each other. And thus, they took any available opportunity to meet up.

“So, what are you planning to do?”

Jongin shoves some popcorn to his mouth "Nothing at all"

"For real, why don’t you just break up with her?" Chanyeol asks, plopping his body next to the other alpha.

“Because mom doesn’t want us to”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, “So? This is some serious shit; you can’t stick with somebody because your mother wants so”

Jongin whines, "Chan please, I don’t want to think about it now. I want to forget everything for a bit"

"Fine, fine" Chanyeol waves a hand at him.

Jongin pauses for a second before he starts again, biting his lips "Chanyeol”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember our middle school teacher? Mr. Cho, the one who used to talk about the destined mate stuff, do you remember?”

"Yeah, I recall that” he pauses, “Hey, are you still waiting for your destined mate? Is this is the reason why you don’t want to mate with Krystal?"

"Somehow" He whines, "Chan, I had a really weird dream on my birthday evening”

"What was it about?

“I was with someone ...”

“And?” Chanyeol crosses his arms.

“Intimately with someone” He adds carefully.

Chanyeol laughs loudly “You had a wet dream?”

Jongin glares at the giant alpha, “No asshole, why would I be curious over a wet dream! It wasn’t a wet dream, I mean it was, but it was different”

“How?”

“First of all… I was with a male” he says carefully, Chanyeol looks at him attentively.

“I couldn’t see his face… but the feeling… It was really good Chan”

Chanyeol lets him continue.

“It was something I never felt before, the dream felt so real, real in an amazing way that I woke up with a smile… My mood was good for an entire week!”

“And you have no idea who is that person?”

“No… I didn’t even know I was attracted to males! I mean I don’t know …” he lets out a groan, “But I do believe this is related to why I can’t mate with Krystal”

“You think it is your destined mate?”

Jongin nods carefully “Remember Mr. Cho said we can find our mates in different ways; maybe by touching them, smelling them, or just the way they feel around us… Maybe their wolves just call for us and maybe we dream about them…”

Chanyeol shrugs “I have no idea Jongin… I’m courting a beta for years; I’m really the last person who can give you an advice”

Jongin shifts his gaze to the TV again. Something weird is happening.

The dream, the smell…

What is it…?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I will be updating regularly since the chapters are already done ^^  
> Please share me what you think about the story <3


	3. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains a little bit rated scene >.>

Yixing arrives 30 minutes after the phone call; by the time he arrives at the hospital, Jongdae is alone in his room, panicking.

"Hyung" Jongdae whines, “I’m fucked up”

“What happened?” The other male asks, taking a chair beside the alpha’s bed.

"I fought with another alpha and the asshole dragged me to the highway"

"Shit"

"No, this is not the problem!"

"Then what?” Yixing blinks.

"The doctor… the doctor is that guy" he whines again. Okay, maybe it is some sort of a habit of him.

"Huh?"

Jongdae sighs, "It is him Hyung, from 8 years ago, my destined mate!"

Jongdae almost cries out.

Yixing widens his eyes, his mouth gaps open, "What! Why!”

I know! It is like some kind of a joke" Jongdae groans.

"Destiny really wants you both to meet, huh?"

"Look I have tried to ignore him the best i can, but who am i kidding? He knows I know and that I ignore him... It is so awkward!”

Yixing opens his mouth to say something but the words stuck at his throat as soft knocks on the door stops him midway.

Jongdae mouths aloud **_‘come in’_** and Minseok appears in the room.

"I see that your friend came" He comments while stepping closer. He looks at the alpha friend and he does remember that figure. The lost expression, black hair, though it is way shorter now, the lean figure and the flowery alpha smell.

He tries to ignore the memories running in his head and handles a form to the friend.

“If you please, fill in this form"

Yixing takes the papers and nods, eyes trying to avoid the omega.

Minseok shift his gaze to the fluid connected to the omega arm and checks at the monitors; making sure everything is stable.

"He woke up" Minseok starts, looking at Jongdae and crosses his arms, "He said you attacked him out of nowhere, the police is coming in few minutes. He has some broken ribs and pretty scratches on his face, it is all over it. What are you a cat? Who makes all of these scratches?"

Jongdae wants to laugh; the way the Doctor says such a sassy comment with all seriousness, Jongdae can’t help but grinning.

"Well, scratching is one of my defense strategies" He shrugs.

"Defense? The guy is beaten up! This is serious, what happened?"

Jongdae bites his lips for a second "He was about to jump on an omega in the forest. She was in heat, and unwilling"

Minseok face twists; he wants to blurt out a loud _‘Why the fuck you care?’_

But he settles on, "The police won’t buy that. He said you are crazy and attacked him, he is way more injured than you, he will persuade them more"

"But am not lying!"

"That is not the point; his story is more convincing than yours"

"That is right" Yixing says, handling the papers to the Doctor and attracting their attention to him, "His story will be more convincing"

“Then what?” Jongdae asks.

“Find that omega or I don’t know, think of something they will believe” Minseok shrugs, "I will leave for now"

Once alone in the room Jongdae whines in Yixing direction for the million time already, “What to do Hyung?”

“He is right, Jongdae. He probably has a job and people who can testify that he is nice and sane, but you have nobody but me”

“And the people of the mountain!”

“Really?” Yixing glares at him, “They would prefer being frying alive than going to the police station!”

“So what to do! You are the lawyer here!” Jongdae shouts, crossing his arms.

Yixing thinks for a while, “You need to find someone who can witness that you did that before”

“Huh!”

“You need a testimony of an omega you helped before” Yixing says seriously.

Jongdae blinks for a while till realization hits him, “You must be kidding me!!”

_._._._

Minseok takes off his coat and toss it to his locker and adjusts his clothes. He pays goodbye to Junmyeon and leaves the hospital finally. The road to his small apartment takes 15 minutes’ walk. He can take the bus, but he wants to have some fresh air. It is already 6 PM. The sun has set long time ago; the cold breeze is refreshing after a long hectic day at the hospital.

He can’t help but recall today’s incident. Why on earth that alpha had to appear again. Why Destiny wants them to meet that bad?

_‘He doesn’t want me anyway, what the use?”_

He shuts his eyes tight as memories of that night appears again.

**_March, 2010_ **

_He shuts his eyes tight as the black-gray wolf takes leaps higher and higher through the forest. Minseok doesn’t know how much time left he has before he knocks down. His heat is taking all over him; he is burning up and it is giving him a headache, his eyes are blurred, he is embarrassingly wet and so hard that the friction of his jeans is driving him insane._

_The only thing that is keeping him calm somehow is the fact he is around his alpha; His scent is so calming and giving him ease. He tries to ignore the fact that he is in the forest, that he came across some other alphas, that he smells wolves everywhere._

_He tries to ignore all of this and to trust the alpha, he doesn’t have a choice; his omega is forcing him to believe so._

_He opens his eyes when he feels the wolf stopped running. He cracks one eye opened and he sees a house on the top of a mountain. It is a simple house; traditional one. There is a fine empty space in front of it before the trees and plants start blocking the view again._

_Minseok doesn’t have enough time to marvel the place as the wind blows and he sniffs a whim of the alpha smell, making him whine again._

_“Please~” He pleads so faintly._

_The wolf pushes through the door and signals Minseok to get off him once inside the house._

_Minseok complies and shakily gets off the wolf; he shivers at the feeling of emptiness. The wolf immediately runs to a room and Minseok stands alone. He soon collapses to the floor; he has no energy to even look around the house. He smells the alpha coming back and he looks up to find him warped in a coat, covering his nudity, and holding an injection in his hand…_ what?

_The tiny alpha kneels in front of Minseok, “Look, these are suppressants. It will calm you down for a while”_

_Minseok opens his eyes in horror, “What!”_

_“I swear to god it is not harmful, I know what am doing” The other boy says._

_Minseok shakes his head “I don’t want to!”_

_“You have to listen to me, I don’t know for how long I will be able to resist your smell. I don’t want to lose all my control, please”_

_Minseok doesn’t understand; this is his destined alpha and he is in heat, why doesn’t the alpha want to touch him?_

_“I don’t want” Minseok manages to say, “I want… you”_

_He shakes his head strongly “I can’t, please, please, let me inject you”_

_“It will still hurt” Minseok cries, tears running down his cheeks already “It fucking hurts now! I know it will still hurt!”_

_He bites his lips “I don’t have much time, let me do it”_

_“Please, please help me. Please am giving you permission” Minseok shivers “I just want your touch so bad!”_

_Minseok wants to die; never in his life has he begged for something, let alone begging for_ this.

_The alpha holds him by the shoulder; Minseok for a second closes his eyes and sighs at the touch._

_“I can’t... Please understand me”_

_“I need you... I need you so bad” Minseok breathes out._

_“I’m home!” A third voice announces, stepping inside the house._

_They turn around at the direction of the newcomer, an alpha as well._

_“Oh my god! What is going on?” He gulps._

_“Hyung, please help me with this”_

_Minseok tears up, shakes so hard as the alpha starts rolling up his sleeves and prepares the injection._

_The alpha by the door freezes in his place, “I can’t! I’m going off, his smell is too much to handle”_

_Minseok hears the other leaving and the one in front of him sighs and tries to focus on him. The omega starts sobbing while the injection takes its way into him slowly._

_He cries hard. He doesn’t spare the alpha another glance. He looks at himself, so wet and hard and drenched, so pathetic._

_He has just got rejected from his destined mate. He has just got his first rejection in his life. He feels so helpless and tired that he suddenly knocks off, but that doesn’t stop him from whispering faint_ **“I hate you”** _before knocking off completely._

 

Minseok’s trail of thoughts is cut by the sound of Baekhyun and Sehun shouting at each other once he opens the front door. He realizes he is home just then; he has no idea how he got home.

Their shouts, however, pushes any ideas away; they sound like they will slice each other’s throats one day. Maybe living with the two omegas was a mistake for real.

“Hyung! You can’t be serious; I cooked this ramen for myself”, comes Sehun load protest.

Minseok takes off his jacket and throws the keys on the small table next to the door.

“I’m hungry too _Sehunie_!” that was Baekhyun’s ugly whine.

“Don’t _Sehunie_ me! I asked you if you want to eat and you said no!”

“Hi! Am home” Minseok announces, appearing in front of the two omegas in the living room. He narrows his eyes at the so-immature scene in front of him. Baekhyun is holding the pot of ramen, trying to run away while an angry Sehun is running after him.

The younger of the group notices the new smell in the room and stops midway from holding Baekhyun by the neck, “Welcome back Hyung”

“Minseokie” Baekhyun beams, taking the chance to move few steps away from Sehun’s grip.

Minseok rolls his eyes “Show some respect for once Baek, and give Sehun his food, I will cook for you”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow “You sound off”

Sehun sniffs the air, “Why do you reek on anxiety?”

“Long day at work” Minseok lies, proceeding to his room to change.

Baekhyun and Sehun exchange a worried look before they shrug and start quarreling again.

Once in his room, Minseok changes into comfortable pajamas and folds some pieces of the laundry. His eyes drift to the three colored calendar on the wall, the heat tracker he has for each one of them. It is one of the things he came to do after moving in with the two omegas.

Soon after that incident 8 years ago, living at his hometown and attending his school was impossible, everything kept reminding Minseok of what happened and he was suffocating. He begged his parents to send him for a boarding school somewhere else. They opposed the idea at first so bad, but noticing how Minseok was always stressed out, they had to agree.

They agreed knowing that Minseok was a strong and independent person; his mother always thought he was the strongest Omega she had ever met. He rarely acted as one. They settled on a school in a nearby town, few hours away from them. It was comforting knowing that he wasn’t that far from them.

Sehun, a 12 years old boy then, cried hard at the thought of Minseok leaving him alone. He was his only brother and his everything. Minseok was Sehun’s hero and role model and the only friend he had although they were 4 years apart.

Sehun fall into a serious state of depression at the mention of the whole thing. It wasn’t an option for their parents; they had to send Sehun to the same school. It was a bit relieving knowing that both of them will be together at least.

And overall it was a nice experience; the fact that the two omegas got to depend on themselves and see new stuff. They came home every two month for a whole week and that was quite fine.

At that school, they got to meet Baekhyun, another omega whose mother died when he was 6. His beta father sent him for that school as he was getting difficulties taking care of him alone.

Baekhyun stood midway between the two brothers; he was two years younger than Minseok and two years older than Sehun. He was loud, noisy, fresh, and all sort of things that _wasn’t_ Minseok.

But they mingled well together; Minseok, the caring fairy of the group, Baekhyun the mood maker, Sehun the mature one yet the baby one at the same time.

After graduating from high school, Minseok decided on medicine school. He pleads his parents to move in to the same town as them, but the pair argued that they feel more at ease where they are, and they support their sons at staying where they like.

Minseok was a fine student, a hard working one throughout his life, and thus he got an apartment fully afforded by the college. He got himself a part time job, even though his parents were sending them money all the time.

After two years Baekhyun moved in to that apartment, after another two years Sehun joined too. And ever since, the apartment is a living hell. At times like this, Minseok wonders if he should go back to his hometown and lives with his parents.

He looks at the gray calendar, the one belonging to Baekhyun, and notices that the Omega’s heat is hitting soon.

“Baekhyun!” He shouts as he walks to the kitchen, “Stop arguing with Sehun, and go take your suppressants. Do something useful for once!”

But Baekhyun might _not_ have heard that.

_._._._

_Long expanse of silky pale skin spreads under him, the back of an omega male arches beautifully as he runs his tongue all the way from the omega’s nape till the bridge of his curvy ass. He slides his fingers into the boy’s wetness between his butt-cheeks. The omega moans loudly, voice muffled in the pillows._

_“Uh~ It feels so good, please my lord please”_

_A deep suck found its way on the boy’s board shoulder, “Don’t call me my lord, call me by my name, I want you to moan my name”_

“Jongin!”

“Jongin!!”

“Jongin, you fucker!”

“Jongin, fucking wake up! I will kill you!”

Jongin eyes snaps open when he feels a strong arm shaking his shoulder. His eyes flows open and he suddenly he realizes that he was dreaming. He is welcomed by Chanyeol’s disturbed face with a hand on his nose.

“Go to the bathroom right now!” Chanyeol orders.

Jongin takes a moment to understand what Chanyeol is pointing at; the room reeks of arousal, love and passion.

“Go before I get a boner! I don’t want to jerk off go at 4 Am!”

Jongin groans when he realizes that between his legs stands a very hard and angry boner. He stumbles his way to the bathroom where he hurriedly removes his clothes and stands in the shower. He whines when he sees the hard-on. He can’t believe he became hard just by that brief dream.

_The dream._

Jongin feels his member hardening at the memory. He hisses as his hand touches his sensitive member, he recalls the omega all silky and pale under him, the sound of his moans, the way his back arched.

_“Fuck”_

He fastens his pace on his dick, thumb teasing the slit and spreading the precum all over his length. He feels near, and he has just started, he has never jerked off that fast before. But the perky ass, the witness of the omega and the way he begged all intensifying his pace and urging his orgasm.

He is embarrassingly close; He storks his member couple of times, flicks the head once and he shudders hard as he comes all over his hand. He pants, leaning on the cold surface of the shower. He sighs and curses.

_“Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?”_

_._._._

When Jongin leaves the bathroom, he is welcomed by a very confused Chanyeol crossing his arms against his chest standing in front of him.

“What the hell?” Chanyeol asks.

“I have no idea” Jongin says, walking to the kitchen to fetch a drink.

“Are you missing Krystal that much?”

“Krystal who? I was dreaming of the same boy… that omega” Jongin says, sipping the water down his throat.

“Oh my god! But the smell was…”

“So strong, so sexual I know...”

“But, why?” Chanyeol asks, leaning on the fridge.

“That omega… he turns me on so bad, I just don’t know, I never felt like this before Chanyeol”

“Did you see his face, is he familiar or something?”

“No, I just saw his back” Jongin pauses “But he said something weird this time”

“What?”

Chanyeol takes a bottle of water and gulps a fine amount too.

“He said my lord”

Chanyeol spits “Lord? What the fuck?”

“I don’t know”

Chanyeol coughs couple of times before putting the bottle back in the fridge and starts walking back to their room “Jongin you are so kinky, I swear”

Jongin glares at the back of his friends “Fuck you!”

Chanyeol turns and winks at him, “So bad, we can’t do that baby”

“Eww! You gross!”

Chanyeol throws a fit of laugh and jumps on his bed to continue sleeping again.

_._._._

When Jongin wakes up for the next time, he finds Chanyeol putting on his jacket and a strong smell of different types of dishes hits his nose.

“Morning”

“Morning sleepy head” Chanyeol adjusts his hat “I left you breakfast in the kitchen, I just have few classes today, I will call you once I finish to go out and hit on some people okay?”

Jongin rubs the back of his head “Weren’t you trying to court a beta for a while now?”

“Yeah, but he is ignoring my existence” He shrugs, “Anyway, there is a Gym near here, you will find it on your GPS, I know you can’t live without morning workouts”

Jongin smiles widely “You are the best Chan”

“Tell me something I don’t know”

“Ass”

“That I know too”

Jongin snorts.

“See you later” Chanyeol says finally with a wave as he leaves the room.

“See ya~”

_._._._

When Minseok arrives at the hospital the next day, he was ordered to check on the Alpha of the previous day, Kim Jongdae. He curses but obliges to his official’s order.

He knocks the door twice before he gets a **_‘Come on in’_**

“Good morning”

“Morning” The alpha answers.

He is sitting in his bed, eating the hospital-provided breakfast.

“How are you feeling today?” Minseok asks, taking the report attached to the patient’s bed to check any new notes from the doctors of the midnight shift.

“Am good”

Minseok examines the papers “Everything sounds normal, I guess you will be discharged today”

Jongdae bites his lips, “Doctor M-Minseok”

Minseok looks up at Jongdae and stares, it is the first time he calls him by his name, of course he read it from the badge on his coat, but it sounds so... Good… So good hearing it coming from the alpha.

“Yes?”

“You were right; police didn’t buy my words yesterday”

Minseok shrugs “I told you”

“But there is a solution”

“Which is?”

Jongdae hesitates for a while, “To prove to them that I did this before… that I’m not crazy”

Minseok widens his eyes “What?”

“You know what I’m pointing at”, he averts his gaze away, “Doctor Minseok can you help me with… Can you give your testimony about what happened before? That will support my-“

“Stop it!” Minseok shouts, eyes red with anger.

Jongdae looks at him, starlet “Doct-“

“I’m JUST your Doctor; I’m here to treat you and nothing more Jongdae-sshi!”

“I…”

“I don’t care about anything else outside your physical health so please don’t ask for anything beyond it”

Minseok flares his words and leaves the room with a loud thud of the door. Jongdae blinks couple of times, trying to understand what has happened. He won’t lie, he knew this was going to happen. He never expected Minseok to help him. He knows the omega hates him with all his guts.

_._._._._

Jongin feels weird all of a sudden. It happens once he leaves the Gym, he feels a sudden tug in his insides, and he hears a howl from his wolf, as if it is begging to go out. He always mastered a good control over his wolf, he never transformed if not necessary. So, feeling the alpha roaring to be freed is weird.

He tries to ignore to the feeling, to keep walking towards his car but he feels another tug, and he feels his claws digging their way out already.

_‘What the actual fuck’_

He tries to think fast; Jongin recalls seeing a hospital on the GPS near the Gym in the morning, and he tries to stumble his way there. Maybe he overworked himself and that is way he is so energetic.

He walks hazily; his breath is ragged, his eyes are blurred and he feels it at the back of his head; his wolf is taking all over him. He sees the hospital’s sign in a blur and that is the last thing he can see before collapsing on the floor.

He doesn’t remember anything else but a whim of the same flower, sea breeze and sweet smell hitting his nose before dozing into darkness.

When he opens his eyes again, Jongin sees a handsome face; thick dark eyebrows, a sharp nose, thin-pinky pair of lips, blonde hear tied up in a bun, and a pair of glasses hanging on the bridge of the boy’s nose. He is crossing his eyebrows as he tries to squeeze a towel, and dries it from the water.

Jongin realizes he is not in his room, Jongin realizes that the boy is about to turn his gaze to him, Jongin realizes that the boy is omega and he also realizes that his name is

“Sehun!”

As he hears somebody calls for him.

* * *

**_A\n: Hi!_ **

**_just a reminder:_ **

**_Minseok is 24 years old now. He had his first heat in 2010 when he was 16._ **

**_Jongdae is 23, so he was 15 when he met Minseok for the first time._ **

**_Yes, Baekhyun is younger than Jongdae here._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the people who left me Kudos!  
> I write Social media AU and if you are interested you can check it here:   
> https://twitter.com/Exo_aus99


	4. Omegas

Sehun knows that he was always different; not only because he didn’t recall any of his memories before 8, or because he was adopted by the Kim family whom he carried their surname. That was certainly odd, but this isn’t the whole case. He knows he is a different omega. An omega who never felt attracted to an alpha, an omega who alpha’s smell doesn’t trigger anything in him, an omega who only seeks resale in his heat, but never felt the urge to be filled or to breed.

He knows he was different all his life.

According the Kims, he was found unconscious in the woods, holding a _necklace_ with his name on it. His father, Mr. Kim, told him that they searched a lot for his parents or his pack, but couldn't find anything. When Sehun woke up, he couldn’t recall any memories of his past life. Thus, his life became his new father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. Kim and Minseok, his elder brother; the incredibly amazing brother Sehun can ever ask for.

Sometimes Sehun, like many other people, thinks that nature made a mistake when it made Minseok an omega. He would have served as a great beta; a combination between strength and fragility. Minseok was everything Sehun could have in a brother; supportive to the limits, encouraging to the core. Minseok was there when Sehun was trying to adapt to life again. 

They say people don’t forget the stuff they learned but it looked like Sehun didn’t learn much in his past life. He knew how to talk, to read, to write to some extent, but he lacked something in communication. He would space out, sometimes not comprehend what others say to him. But Minseok was there, was there and was patient enough to teach him over and over. Minseok was his everything he had and in hell he would have let him to go to that school without him.

Sehun never knew why Minseok wanted to leave their town and why he changed that much after his first heat. He thought maybe it the maturity that came with his heat; he thought he would feel the same when he gets his too, but no. His first heat was stupidly plain pain with no desire or want; it didn’t affect him the way it did to his elder brother nor Baekhyun, the most precious thing he gained in his life after his family, the annoying Hyung yet the best thing that happened in their lives.

Yes, Sehun knows he is lucky; he is lucky because he was found by that family, because he met Baekhyun, but he also knows he is different, defective, as he tended to label himself. Sometimes, in better cases, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, his wolf is stubborn, and maybe when he gets tamed by the right alpha, he will feel something.

_Min Hyung: Sehun, I got the books you said you need for a friend, if you want you can pass by the hospital and take them._

Sehun smiles faintly at himself as he reads the message sent by Minseok once he finishes his class. He positively didn’t think that Minseok still remembers the time he asked him for few books for one of his friends at collage, a transferee alpha form America called Johnny, few weeks ago. Minseok has extraordinary memory somehow.

_You: I have just finished the only class I have today; Baekhyun still has few more classes though. I was thinking of passing by, helping around and taking you to a bubble tea shop after you finish._

He types his respond and before he waits for an answer, he types again.

_You: Am not asking for your opinion by the way… It was a statement._

He puts his phone in his pocket and collects his books before his phone buzzes again.

_Min Hyung: I wasn’t even going to argue! Who can stop you, it is bubble tea duh!_

Sehun smiles proudly at himself, and heads to the hospital he knows by heart.

_._._._

The hospital where Minseok works at isn’t really far from Sehun’s college; actually everything is packed at the city center; the college, the hospital, some gyms and restaurants around the corner. It is one of the good things about the city, one of the reasons why they decided to settle in it; it is cozy and small.

Sehun was about 5 meters away from the hospital entrance when he hears a groan, a really loud one. He stops his tracks and looks around for a while before he can spots something across the street. He chews on his bottom lip as he walks at that direction; there is indeed something on the ground, or rather, someone.

Sehun can make the shape of a guy, a naked guy, on the asphalt.

Sehun rushes to his side and sits. He feels it before he can even touch him; the boy is burning, there is a strong wave of heat radiating from him.

The guy, an alpha as Sehun could figure from the pheromones, is laying on his side, giving his back to him. Thankfully, his private … stuff… is hidden between his legs. Not that Sehun is _interested_ in that now or anything. But he never saw a naked guy before, _okay?_

Back to the point, Sehun lefts a shaky hand and reaches for the guy’s shoulder.

“Hello, can you hear me?" He taps him lightly, and damn he is really burning.

“Sir, are you okay?”

He tries again, tapping his shoulder a bit strongly, but the guy’s breath seems to quicken only. Sehun thinks he sees some vines pulsing under his touch, and he is suddenly so afraid the guy might have a heart attack from how fast his heart is beating.

He has to think fast. And so, he does the first logical thing; he calls for Minseok.

"Minseok, help!" He screams once the elder picks up.

_._._._

It takes Minseok merely two minutes to appear in front of Sehun with two ambulance men and a nurse, the hospital is already across the road. They take the naked alpha and cover him with a sheet before pushing him to the hospital emergency ward, Sehun following their tracks.

"Is this the season of naked alphas on the road or something?" The nurse scoffs and Minseok smiles bitterly before he enters the emergency room, signaling Sehun to wait on the chairs outside.

_._._._

Minseok appears again one hour later, as the door of the room flings open, and couple of nurses leaves the room.

“He is fine” Minseok says, “All his vitals are okay now at least”

“Then, what happened?” Sehun asks biting on his lips. His gaze shortly averts to the room where the alpha is.

Minseok shrugs, “His vitals showed extraordinary activity not so long ago, maybe he worked out too much and got way hyperactive”

Sehun thinks for a while, “but he was naked”

“Maybe he was robed or he was in his wolf form, we can wait till he wakes up and confirms either” Minseok says gently, smiling at his worried brother.

Minseok knows Sehun is a very caring person, he hates seeing people insured or in pain.

The younger nods and bites his lips before saying, "Can I go in and check on him?"

Minseok laughs at his brother “You are a volunteering member at the first-aid student activity program here Sehun, of course you can. Am heading to my office, I need to warp up some reports”

Sehun nods with a smile “Okay”

_._._._

Once in his office, Minseok lets out a sigh. The room smells of the vanilla spray Junmyeon has bought to scent their room with. Their room, like the other rooms of resident doctors, contained three desks, a desk for each doctor, small closet, and an attached corner with three small beds. Minseok and Junmyeon shared this room alongside with Jinki, their beta friend.

Minseok sets on his desk, while on his side Jinki is quarreling with someone over the phone; probably his boyfriend. Minseok is so accustomed to this, that he doesn’t care anymore. On his other side Junmyeon is sleeping on his lap top, a habit Minseok screamed his lung out to change but couldn’t.

He sighs again, and takes some papers to check. He answers a Msg from Baekhyun and explains the whole situation for the curios male. Shortly after, he hears soft knocks on the door before it opens softly.

“Doctor Minseok?” A girly voice calls calmly.

Minseok looks up at the sound of the nurse, “Yes, Jihyo?”

“Somebody wants you outside”

“Who?”

The nurse, with long brown hair tied in a bun and wide black eyes, shrugs “Didn’t want to give me a name”

Minseok sighs, “Okay Jihyo thanks. You can go”

The girl bows and lefts the room while Minseok follows a minute later.

Once outside, he is welcomed by a board back and black hair, and a smell of an alpha; it looks familiar somehow.

“Yes?” Minseok declares.

The alpha turns around and smiles a dimpled smile. Minseok recognizes his immediately; it is that Alpha, Yixing is his name.

“Doctor Minseok” The alpha bows lightly.

Minseok swallows, “Yes?”

“I’m Yixing, Jongdae’s friend. We met yesterday”

“Yes I know, I still remember”

Yixing scratches the back of his head awkwardly, “I’m going straight to the point, I have heard from Jongdae that you refused to testify that-”

“I-” Minseok interrupts, but Yixing raises a finger to stop him.

“Let me finish please” the dimpled boy smiles softly, “I’m not entitled to get into whatever happened between you two 8 years ago. And I’m not here to explain nor justify anything. If Jongdae doesn’t want to talk about it, then I will respect his wishes. But as his friend, I’m just here to tell you something… Jongdae is a really good person. I know everything and believe me, whatever he did, he did it for a reason, a strong reason”

Yixing inhales deeply “We smell things Minseok-ssi, and I do smell that you are a good person. I know you won’t let an innocent person go to jail. I know you know Jongdae is innocent and that he is not lying… He did that before…” he whispers.

Minseok grits on his teeth as some memories flashing back, “Yixing-ssi”

“I know, I know it is hard to help him… But Jongdae” Yixing’s voice breaks; Minseok thinks the taller might actually cry “He went through a lot; he doesn’t deserve this as well… please… He is not a cold heartless alpha, I swear to you. I knew him since he was 9, please. Just do this single one thing for him” Yixing finishes his words with a sigh before he falls on his knees and hangs his head low, “You are his only hope. Please”

Minseok widens his eyes at horror “Oh my god!!” He squats immediately, “Please stand up Yixing-ssi, please don’t this, oh my god!”

He grips the alpha by the shoulder and helps him to stand up. Yixing smiles warmly at him “I’m sorry… But Jongdae means so much to me, and I would even beg if that would save him”

Minseok doesn’t answer to that.

“I will leave you for now, thank you for your time Doctor Minseok”

Yixing smiles one more last time before bowing lightly and walking away.

Minseok watches the alpha’s back disappearing bit by bit, before he sighs for the nth time in two days and enters his room again.

_._._._

When Sehun enters the patient’s room carefully, closing the door with extra care, the first thing that catches his attention is the alpha’s smell. It is way too strong for an unconscious alpha.

Sehun walks slowely and sits beside the bed, examining the boy’s features. He looks handsome. Jet black hair, eyebrows thick and beautifully drawn with the same color, tanned skin -like really tanned- and full lips, red full lips.

Sehun finds himself staring, he never really cared about alphas, never dated someone seriously. He usually gave up after the second date because he feels nothing; no emotions towards them, no desire, nothing at all.

Sehun inhales deeply, taking in the alpha’s smell and still nothing; it triggers nothing in him.

He sighs in defat.

_So bad; he really looked handsome._

Sehun shakes his head and raises a hand to check the boy’s forehead; he was burning when he found him. He touches it feathery and indeed he is much cooler now; just slightly hot.

He stands up and heads to the bathroom to bring a towel and a bowl. He puts some cold water into it and sits again beside the other guy. Sehun is by now well accustomed to the hospital to know where they keep everything and where to look for certain things. Sehun thinks that he is thankful for signing up in that training; it surely helped.

He slowly runs the wet towel over the alpha’s forehead, cheeks and jaw line. The crossed-brows of the alpha loosen at the cool water. After few minutes, and feeling that the towel is dry, Sehun takes it to bowel and soak it again.

_Unaware of the gaze that is now focused on him._

"Sehun!!"

Sehun flinches at the sudden call of his name and almost hits the bowl of water. He turns to the newcomer in the room as he immediately recognized the voice.

"Baekhyun Hyung! What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun gives a smile and strides to his direction, "My class was canceled. I texted Minseok, and he told me that you found a passed-out alpha?"

Sehun sighs and proceeds to squeeze the towel from water.

"Yeah… I found him when-- OH MY GOD YOU SCARED ME!"

Sehun screams once he turns to the alpha on the bed. The tanned boy is actually wide awake looking at him, blinking.

Sehun puts a hand over his chest and inhales deeply. Jongin thinks that the reaction is super cute.

"When did you even wake up?" Sehun asks, eyebrows knotted together.

Jongin turns his head and points a finger at Baekhyun "Before he came in with few seconds" Jongin mouths, voice raspy and hoarse.

Sehun nods "Aha"

"I will go to tell Minseok then!" Baekhyun proposes and spins so fast, causing a whim of pheromones that hits Jongin's nose so strongly. He has to put a hand over his nose to stop the smell.

Sehun raises an eyebrow and crosses his arm at the action "Excuse me?"

Jongin blinks couple of times before realizing the situation; the other must have thought he smells bad or something "Ah no, no! It is just… I don’t know, I smell a lot of things all at once, it is giving me a headache"

Jongin says honestly; ever since he has opened his eyes, he is smelling hell lot of smells; from medications to different omegas’ pheromones to… _is that an omega’s heat smell and the sea-like smell?_

Jongin rubs his forehead as he tries to set in the bed; that can wait.

"What happened?" He asks.

Sehun puts the towel in the bowel and dries his hands in another towel “I found you by the road, passed-out and well, ahm… naked”

Jongin widens his eyes and almost chocks in his saliva "What?!!!"

Sehun scratches the back of his head, "Well you were burning up also, so I brought you here"

Jongin takes a moment to think. He was at the gym doing some work outs, but when he went out, he started feeling weird. He felt hot all over and was almost transforming to his wolf form… then... nothing... nothing, at all.

"Do you remember anything?" Sehun asks, bringing him back to reality.

“Umm, no actually… but maybe I was robbed? I passed out and somebody robbed me?”

Sehun crosses his arms; Minseok proposed that as well, "It could be"

Before Jongin can say another word, the door opened and two doctors enter the room alongside with the same guy left while ago.

Jongin, again, tries to hide his nose from the smell.

"Hi, I’m Doctor Minseok"

Minseok introduces himself holding a punch of papers in his hands, Jongin notices that the doctor is an omega.

"And this is Doctor Junmyeon" The short doctor introduces a bunny-like doctor who smells like a beta, he was holding a paper bag in his hands.

"According to your tests, you are actually pretty fine” Minseok says, “Just some hyper activity in your vitals. You overworked yourself lately, right?"

Jongin nodded, “I was at the gym, but I didn’t do anything unusual though”

Minseok adjusts his glass, "It could happen, your vitals were so active, you probably had a recent transformation so…”

“Wait, what?”

“This is a high possibility, if not the only one. You don’t remember anything?”

“No, I don't remember anything. But I never forget about what happens when am wolf… I never lost control, I thought I was robbed”

"We thought that too" the other doctor proposes, “But the police searched the place and found all your belongings near your car, and your clothes were torn… So yeah, your Alpha took control here”

The doctor, Junmyeon, handles him the paper bag. Jongin looks into it and finds his phone and wallet.

“Anyway you are okay now, and you can leave in few hours” Minseok says, “You don’t have to worry, maybe you just overworked yourself. A nurse will provide you with some clothes so you can leave”

Jongin nods his head “Thanks Doctor”

The three omegas and beta nods at him before deciding to leave the alpha alone to rest. Jongin spares them a last glance, especially at a particular omega, who has his long blonde hair tied up in a bun.

Jongin maybe doesn’t notice that the smell of the sea has disappeared with him

_._._._

Once outside the room, Junmyeon excuses himself to go.

“I saw some hotie alpha around here, and I want to find him again” He explains himself.

Minseok raises an eyebrow “Who?”

“I don’t know, I’m planning to know… wish me luck that I can find him again” Junmyeon winks.

Minseok shakes his head “You are desperate”

“I know” Junmyeon says shamelessly and turns to Sehun, he was always fond of the younger guy, “How is everything with you Sehun?”

Sehun smiles at the elder “Everything is good Hyung, not half desperate at least”

Junmyeon laughs at the younger “It gets hard as you grow old”

Minseok narrows his eyes at him “But, you were always like this”

“Ya!” The beta shouts, “Excuse me _Mr. I’m omega yet single my whole life_ ”

Minseok shrugs “That didn’t hurt the least”

Junmyeon huffs “Anyway, I’m heading off… see you around… I hate you”

Minseok laughs at the beta as he walks away “He will never change”

“Yeah”

Baekhyun, who was busy texting somebody with his phone, turns to them, “Guys, I have to go back to college, I switched my books with somebody and we have exam tomorrow, I need my notes”

Sehun nods “Okay Hyung, take care. We can fetch lunch together then?”

“Will it be Minseok's treat?”

Minseok rolls his eyes, “Broke as usual?”

“No,” Baekhyun smiles childishly “I just love living off your shoulder, Hyung” Baekhyun whines cutely and clings an arm around the elder omega.

“Grow up” Minseok scoffs and flicks Baekhyun’s forehead.

The win-red haired male rubs his forehead to ease the pain, “Okay, Okay, I will call you once I finish, see you”

Baekhyun waves at the two brothers before running his way outside the hospital.

“So” Sehun starts, “Do you want us to go and have some bubble tae”

Minseok spaces out for a while before turning to the younger; he takes note of the bun and thinks it is adorable.

“Sehun, can you come with me somewhere first”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, “Sure, but where?”

“The police station” Minseok says.

“What!”

“I will explain everything in our way, let’s go”

Minseok starts walking, Sehun following clueless.

_._._._

Once dressed in the clothes the nurse gave him, Jongin looks at himself at the mirror and tries to process what is happening to him; in a span of one month everything seem to be hinting at something.

_Not being able to mate Krystal, having a dream about another omega twice, losing control over my Alpha, and that smell… what does all of this means, what does my wolf trying to tell me?_

_That smell_

Jongin smells the air again; the smell, the smell of sea breeze and mix of flowers, it is lingering in the air. He inhales again; actually the smell never left the room but it was overpowered with other smells, now that the other omegas left the room, he can smells everything perfectly.

Jongin scans the place furiously, trying to locate the source.

_Was it one of the omegas?_

Jongin blinks rapidly; the doctor, the short guy and that blonde. Three of them are omegas.

He runs his hands through his hair and that is when he feels the smell even stronger, he turns his nose to the side and smells.

_It is on him._

Jongin smells his sweater, a white pullover, and it hits him hard. The smell is all over the sweater. He hurriedly takes his phone and wallet and leaves the room, searching for the nurse. The girl said earlier she will wait for him till he finishes and takes him to the register to pay the fees.

He spots the dark haired girl talking with another one.

“Dahyun-ssi” Jongin calls, hoping that he remembers her name right.

The girl flinches at the call and excuses herself from her friend. She walks to him in a blink “Yes”

“Can I ask you something?”

The fair nurse nods.

“These clothes, do you know who it belongs to?”

Dahyun thinks for a while, “Well, usually the clothes we keep here are donated from the people around the town. But the set I gave you this pullover from was donated by the First-aid program for students guys. It might be either: Kim Sehun’s, Park Chanyeol’s or Shim Changmin’s, they are the only ones who would fit this.”

“Kim Sehun?” Jongin asks almost immediately.

“Yeah, he is Doctor Minseok’s brother. The one who brought you here” The girl explains, a smile over her face.

Jongin lets the information sinks in.

_Kim Sehun._

The source of the smell… and probably his destined mate.

_._._._

Chanyeol spots KyungSoo walking out of the library alone. He is hugging his books to his chest and adjusting his glasses on his nose. He looks adorable, Chanyeol thinks. He gathers all of his guts before walking towards the shorter confidently.

“Hi KyungSoo” Chanyeol says with wide smile.

The short beta, with brown hair and wide eyes smiles back, a heart shaped smile “Hi, Chanyeol- sshi”

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head nervously “Umm, so I was going today at 7 Pm to the theater to watch a musical, would you like to join? I know you like musicals!”

KyungSoo’s face falls suddenly, “Oh, Chanyeol-sshi… actually I had other plans with Ryeowook Sunbaenim, I’m sorry” The beta trails off.

Chanyeol forces a smile, he saw this coming anyway, “No, no! It is okay! Enjoy your time, and send my greetings to Ryeowook Sunbae”

KyungSoo nods and smiles at him before walking by, Chanyeol watches as the shorter male disappears from his sight. He feels a tug in his heart.

It was 3 years ago when Chanyeol met the beta for the first time. Chanyeol was a second year student and KyungSoo was a freshman.

Chanyeol doesn’t know why but he felt attracted to the beta after he took a class with him two years ago; his calm and silent looks, the way he concentrate, the way his heart shaped lips smiles, the way his cute glasses slips from his nose and the way he glares if he took them off because he can’t see well. KyungSoo was so passionate about his life, about singing and acting in particular, he tried to perfect whatever he was doing and that attracted Chanyeol even more.

KyungSoo was a kind person, but only few people got to know that; he wasn’t the best social person in the world. He rarely talked with anybody. Chanyeol was proud of himself to be one of the small circle KyungSoo talked with.

He is so innocent and pure, and Chanyeol hoped; hoped the beta would notice his attempts one day.

He waits until the younger disappears from his sight and sighs as he enters the library. Maybe he can spend some time till Jongin calls him.

Once inside, his nose catches a weird smile, a very sweet one, sugary... so sugary… It smells like a ripe omega.

He follows the scent and hears some whimpers and faint sobs. He walks through some wall-long shelves, trying to reach the source until suddenly a hand grips his legs, stopping him from his tracks.

He almost screams at the grip, but as he looks down, he sees a familiar person sitting on the floor, hugging his legs to his chest, his face drenched in tears and shaking so violently.

Chanyeol knows that person.

“Baek… Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks, crouching to the much smaller guy level. He considers it a bad move because the smell is so strong for him.

_Oh damn! So much of the sweet sugary smell._

Baekhyun bites his lips before nodding “Help me Chanyeol, please”

Chanyeol widens his eyes at the needy whimpers from the small omega. He knows this tone, even if he heard it only couple of times in his life.

“Baekhyun...What are you-” Chanyeol shutters, unable to comprehend the situation.

Baekhyun sniffs hard, new tears sliding down his face, “Help me... Chanyeol… Please… Alpha”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek shippers be ready for the next update ~


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat, Heat, Heat ahead...

"What!"

Sehun shouted in a surprise, forgetting the fact that they are sitting at the back seat of a taxi.

The driver glances at them through the reverse mirror “Is everything alright?”

Minseok gives him an apologetic look, “Yeah, we are sorry”

He turns to the younger, “Will you keep it low for the sake of my dignity please?”

Sehun nods slowly, letting all the information sinking in; so Minseok apparently met his destined-mate 8 years ago and it was during his first heat when the alpha dined helping him, but now Minseok wants to help that alpha.

_What?_

"So, the reason why you left back then is that alpha?" Sehun asks, in a lower tone.

Minseok takes a deep breath “At first I tried to ignore it, but I came across him twice after that accident. He never saw me though, but seeing him again made my blood boil and I couldn’t stand breathing the same air he does at that time”

Sehun doesn’t answer; he waits as Minseok seems to have more to say.

“Believe me Sehun, there is nothing worse for an omega than being rejected by its destined-mate… It is like you have a permanent label of _‘you are worthless and not good enough’;_ I just couldn’t stay"

Sehun goes silent again; never in his dreams had he thought that this might be the reason why his elder brother wanted to leave the town for.

_Who on earth wouldn’t want Minseok?_

"Then… Why" He asks carefully.

"Why I want to help him?

Sehun nods.

"Because he is innocent"

Minseok averts his gaze to the window next to him; he can already see the police station at the end of the road.

The younger omega thinks for a while "Hyung, by any chance, do you love him?"

"No!” Minseok answers immediately and firmly “I don’t even stand seeing him… but he is innocent; I can’t stand unfairness Sehun ... and" He sighs "He is still my destined-mate and this is something my instinct will kill me if I didn’t do… Even if I don’t want to"

Sehun nods his head; how much does he really miss as an omega?

"Is this is why… this is the reason why you hate alphas so much? The Reason why you are so strict about taking our suppressants?”

"Yes"

“But Why” Sehun asks, voice hurt “Why didn’t you ever tell us?"

Minseok was about to open his mouth to answer when the taxi stops in front of the police station. The two omegas get off the taxi in silence without adding another comment and went into the building.

It didn’t go unnoticed though that Sehun smelled so much of _sadness._

_._._

“Are you sure of what you are saying Doctor Minseok?” the officer, Mr. Shim, as his patch says, asks from his desk to the omega seated across of him.

“Yes” Minseok answers, looking at his lap instead “I’m sure… Jongdae is innocent and his story is valid”

The alpha officer sighs and rests his elbows on the desk “You will be taking responsibility about this”

“I’m sure”

Sehun glances at his Hyung from the opposite chair with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay then” The officer sighs, “that young man should be thankful to you cause he would have spent 6 months at prison if it weren’t for your testimony”

“So, he is free now?” Minseok asks.

“No, he still fought with someone and hurt him. He will have to do some public service for 3 months since his intentions were good”

Minseok nods in understanding.

“Thank you officer Shim” The elder omega says, standing up.

“I must thank _you_ Doctor Minseok”

Minseok smiles and bows at the officer before leaving with Sehun following his steps.

Once outside, Sehun grips at his brother’s arm before the Doctor can make any further movement.

“Wait”

Minseok turns to the younger.

“I still want to know; why didn’t you tell us?” He asks, eyes hurt and watery “Don’t you trust us Hyung? Don’t you trust _me_ at least?”

The smaller omega takes a deep breath before lashing out, “What should I have told you all Sehun? That I, once again, failed as an omega? That yes, not only you guys think that the Mother Nature was wrong about making me an omega, but also my alpha thinks that? That I was rejected and denied? _Hi guys! I’m a failure!_ What did you expect me to say?”

Minseok shouts his last question while panting hard; there are fresh tears in his eyes that don’t dare to escape. Sehun blinks in a horror; Minseok never shouted at him. The blank face slowly turned to a hurt one. Sehun casts his eyes down as he smiles bitterly. And that is when everything clicks in Minseok’s mind, who was staring at him the whole time.

“Sehun… I … Oh my God, Sehun no” Minseok reaches out to grip at the younger’s shoulders.

“I thought you knew Hyung” he starts quietly, “I thought you know that, out of everybody else, I will understand you the most” Sehun looks at the elder at the eyes, which are equally hurt “You know I will understand how it feels like not to be the perfect omega everybody wants, Hyung”

“Sehun-ah… I’m sorry... I really didn’t mean to hurt you; please” he sighs, “I was scared; I didn’t know what to do or how to act… I thought if I hide it, it will pass with time. And you are perfect Sehun… You are perfect; never think otherwise about yourself, please”

Sehun shakes his head and brushes the tears that were threating to fall away “It is okay, Hyung” he looks up at him with a smile “Looks like we are _really_ brothers huh? It runs in the family; not being a perfect Omega”

Minseok flicks his forehead playfully “What do you mean _really_ brothers? We _are_ brothers, idiot”

“We are” he repeats with a smile “Now; shall we go to have bubble tea?”

Minseok smiles fondly at his younger brother; not in a million year he will believe that there is something wrong in Sehun. Sehun has the purest heart and the most beautiful soul. He has seen Sehun growing up over the years to be the most understanding and the kindest person ever. He is a perfect human and a perfect Omega. For him, Sehun is a better omega than himself.

“Yes Sir!” Minseok says at last, circles an arm around the younger and start walking.

_._._

Chanyeol knows who Baekhyun is.

Actually, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun since the very first day they entered college. Both of them shared almost like 80 percent of their classes; Beakhyun was just always there. To be honest, it wasn’t hard not to notice the omega who changes his hair color with each season. And above all, Baekhyun was popular and always loud. But somehow the two never really talked before. Baekhyun had his own circle of friends and so did Chanyeol; they simply didn’t click together.

However, it was until the mid of the first semester of their second year that Chanyeol started feeling something weird. Baekhyun was always glaring at him and staring from his seat. Even without looking, Chanyeol could feel it at the back of his neck that somebody is watching. His alpha yelled at him n times that he is in danger and he is being watched.

But the alpha never paid much attention to it; Chanyeol thought maybe he had a resting bitch face and he wasn’t really staring at him; although he knew that was impossible because Baekhyun had the face of an angle.

_He may have stared at him couple of times as well, okay?_

Chanyeol sometimes considered talking to the omega, but he was always thinking of how to do so: should he just go and say _“Hi Baekhyun, we never talked before but why do u glare at me?”_

Of course it would be awkward as hell. Thus the alpha concluded to ignore the whole situation. He hardly paid attention to the smaller male on everyday basis. For him, Baekhyun was yet another classmate who he was sure he won’t have any relation with after graduation in few months.

Not in a million years Chanyeol had thought that he will find Baekhyun on the library floor, during his heat, dripping wet, in all his omega glory with delicious scent, clinging into his shirt and begging him to help him out.

“Help me... Chanyeol… Please… Alpha”

Chanyeol blinks couple of times, trying to process the whole situation. What is happening exactly!

“Chanyeol, Please… It hurts so much; Please!” Baekhyun wails, tears streaming down his face.

Chanyeol closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Baekhyun is gripping his shirt and he is calling him alpha as if he really wants the alpha to _fuck him_.

Chanyeol uses all his power not to bounce on the omega at the moment. Baekhyun smells so freaking good; so sugary, so ripe and so delicious. And Baekhyun is stunning, it is not like Chanyeol is blind, Baekhyun is handsome and cute and right now he is unavoidable.

“Baekhyun-Sshi” Chanyeol finally finds his voice, “You are not in your right mind now, please don’t do this”

Baekhyun shakes his head “No... I know what I am saying, please”

Baekhyun’s hand tightens around Chanyeol’s shirt and he pulls himself closer. He inhales deeply and groans in frustration at Chanyeol’s smell.

_Alpha’s smell._

“Chanyeol… Please” He moans, his face inching closer to the taller neck.

“Baek… Baekhyun” Chanyeol shutters, his hands holding the smaller boy’s shoulders trying to push him away. However, he suddenly stops when he feels something soft and tender on his neck.

Baekhyun is _kissing his neck!_

“I know you want this… _Alpha_ ” Baekhyun mummers, his lips tickling the alpha’s neck.

“Oh my god!” Chanyeol curses when the red-headed starts to plant more kisses on his neck.

Chanyeol hands loosen as the more Baekhyun kisses him alone the neck. The omega presses himself to him and Chanyeol tries not to lose it all; he pushes him back slightly.

“Huh… Why?” Beakhyun asks so innocently, looking at him and pouting his lips with his face flashed red, panting hard.

“Please, Chanyeol… I’m begging you, touch me. I’m in so much pain”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before helping the omega to lay flat on the ground. Baekhyun watches with anticipating eyes as Chanyeol moves his hands slowly to unbutton his shirt, gritting on his teeth; trying his best not to latch his teeth on that neck.

Baekhyun moans faintly when Chanyeol’s fingertips brush his chest lightly.

“Please, don’t hate me…” Chanyeol whispers, his hands tenderly tracing the soft chest. Baekhyun’s skin is so smooth yet he can feel the heat coming from it.

“Oh, god! Please, Please! Alpha! Just fuck me already”

Baekhyun moans his words rather loudly.

Chanyeol eyes snap at the omega face but he has to close them intensely as Baekhyun was biting on his lips sexily.

He takes another deep breath before slowly unzipping Baekhyun’s jeans and pulling it down. He can see clearly how turned on the smaller male is. There is a wet patch on his front and a painful erection already.

He hesitantly starts rubbing the hard member through the fabric with steady pace.

“Uh fuck yes!! _Alpha yes_!” Baekhyun groans, banging his head at the floor.

Chanyeol shakes his head to ignore those comments and keeps on rubbing the hard member more confidently. Baekhyun lets out more shameless moans and wails while each time, banging his head against the floor.

“Baekhyun, you will hurt your head!” Chanyeol says, but Baekhyun is lost at the pleasure to notice. He trashes on the floor completely unaware of the alpha’s worried gaze.

Chanyeol sighs before retrieving his hand back.

“Uh why! Please, no, no, don’t stop! Please Chanyeol!!!” Baekhyun begs, hands reaching for Chanyeol.

The alpha closes his eyes “Okay I won’t, just sit” He orders.

The omega obliges immediately and sits on the floor while looking with curious eyes at the black haired man.

Chanyeol shifts and moves until he is setting behind the omega. He opens his legs wide open before pulling the smaller man by the shoulders carefully to his chest. Baekhyun feels warmth spreading through his system at once and he shudders violently, his omega horribly submitting to the Alpha.

The way Chanyeol’s chest radiates heat to his back, the way his arms are holding him close, the way Chanyeol’s whole body is enveloping him, the way the alpha smells and feels everything is make his heart swell from happiness. The whole situation sends another wave of heat and he whines, letting his head rest on Chanyeol’s chest comfortably.

Chanyeol’s brain stops functioning for a moment; his alpha is roaring so hard inside of his head. It is not a one-way- feeling; actually the way Baekhyun feels so fragile inside his embrace, the way his tiny figure is crumbled between his limps, the way he smells, the way he shudders and trembles make his dominant side wants to fuck the hell out of the omega.

_But he can’t._

He slowly raises his hand again and rubs the smooth chest under him. Baekhyun sighs and snuggles further to him, his head titling a bit so that his lips are against the alpha’s neck.

Chanyeol traces the perky nipples with his thumb and twists it lightly.

“Uh! Chanyeol!” Beakhyun wails, his hands gripping at the alpha’s knees hard.

Chanyeol traces all the way down till he reaches the clothed member again and give it few strokes before tugging the fabric and pulling it down. Baekhyun lefts himself up a bit to let the boxers slip down.

He moans for the million times in the past 10 minutes when he feels the cold air brushing his aching member and reaches for Chanyeol’s hand and brings it closer to his crotch.

_“Please, Alpha please”_

Chanyeol has no idea how he stayed calm all this time. He mentally thanks his alpha for not taking advantage of the situation although his own member is cursing at him at the moment.

Chanyeol envelopes his hand around the omega’s dick and Baekhyun trashes in his arms. He slightly bites on the alpha’s neck and Chanyeol curses all of his life choices.

Nevertheless, he starts pumping the length slowly and carefully. He notices that the slit is already dripping while Baekhyun’s nails are digging in his knees.

“It is not enough Chanyeol… It is good but not enough” Baekhyun sobs, tears falling over his cheeks, “Please, please fuck me”

Chanyeol holds his breath thinking of the offer. He knows that Baekhyun would never say this in his full sense; the boy just looks desperate.

He titles his head and presses his lips against Baekhyun’s forehead tenderly. He inhales his smell deeply murmuring a soft “It is okay”

Slowly one of his hands reaches for the omega legs and spread it wide before he slips his hand between his ass-crack.

Baekhyun is so damn wet; his Omega lubrication is producing forcefully.

“Uh Chanyeol! Yes! Please, please” Baekhyun whines when he feels the finger tracing his hole.

And ever so carefully, Chanyeol slips his first finger inside of the omega heat.

Beakhyun digs his fingers further in Chanyeol’s legs and opens his legs wider, embarrassingly offering everything to the Alpha.

“Yes! More please”

Chanyeol shuts his eyes tight because _hell;_ Baekhyun is tight, so tight that he feels his dick already producing pre-cum just by imagining the tightness around him. He adds another finger and starts thrusting slowly, his other hand stroking the omega’s member steadily.

Baekhyun latches his lips again to Chanyeol’s neck and sucks lovingly. Chanyeol has to bite his lips to stop the escaping- groan.

“More, Alpha, more! I need you… I need you in me”

Chanyeol ignores the smaller male and add his third finger, thrusting hard and fast trying to find the omega’s prostate to trigger his orgasm and finish as fast as possible. He aims at different angles with his long fingers, dragging his nails along the velvety walls. Baekhyun becomes ever wetter at the feeling.

Chanyeol cracks his fingers and thrusts once more strongly.

“YES! YES! Please”

The alpha smiles and thrusts at the same spot again and again; his other hand moving up and down the swollen dick faster.

“Chanyeol, yes, yes; like this! Oh my god! ALPHA!”

Beakhyun screams as Chanyeol drags his nails over his slit, and gives rapid thrusts to his hole. He feels heat pooling in his stomach; he presses harder at the alpha’s thighs and bites stronger on his neck before coming hard with Chanyeol’s final push against his prostate.

_“Uh… yes”_

Baekhyun moans in satisfaction as he shudders multiple times. Chanyeol milks him dry with final strokes until Baekhyun weakly pushes his hand away.

“S-stop… S-sensitive”

He mumbles against the alpha’s neck.

Chanyeol removes his hands and pulls out of the tight hole earning an adorable whine from the omega who shifts to the side a bit and huddles into Chanyeol’s chest, letting his nose rest in the taller neck.

Chanyeol looks down at the omega in his arms and his peaceful expression; how he breathes steadily and snuggles to him. He feels so warm like this.

He stays still for a minute lost in Baekhyun’s features before he feels the tightness in his pants; he seriously needs to take care of that but he doesn’t have the heart to move the smaller away.

After debating himself for couple of minutes, he moves Baekhyun gently and lets him lay on the floor. He takes off his shirt and covers the omega’s nudity with it, before turning to his own arousal.

_“What the hell am I supposed to do with you now?”_

_._._

Jongin arrives at Chanyeol’s apartment with a heavy mind. Ever since he left the hospital, he has been thinking of one thing; Kim Sehun.

_Kim Sehun. What are you exactly?_

He rushes to the bathroom to take a quick shower; he can’t stand the hospital smell all over him anymore. Alpha naturally hates any smell indicates vulnerability.

He takes his time in the shower thinking about everything, trying to find a connection but he fails. The only conclusion he reaches is that Sehun might be his destined mate. Wow.

Once outside the shower, Jongin checks his phone to see if he called as he promised but he gets nothing. He tries sending a text but a replay was never sent to him.

_What is up with him too?_

He puts his phone aside and settles on the bed closing his eyes. The whole thing is tiring him off and he doesn’t even notice when he falls in sleep.

_“KAI!”_

_A women cladded in a red and gold Hanbok walks over a grass-filled garden. She strides towards a little boy, about 7 years old, wearing a dark blue Hanbok and observing flowers while giggling._

_“Kai-ya! What are you doing?” The woman shouts, getting the attention of the little boy who leaves the flowers in a horror and stands up._

_“Kai what are you doing!” The woman howls again._

_The little boy looked up with scared eyes, “Mother ... I-I was just p-playing"_

_“Playing!” The woman yells, “Kai-ya what did i tell you before!!”_

_The little kid, Kai, hangs his head down, "That I shouldn't be playing around"_

_The woman raises an eyebrow "So?"_

_The boy trembles in fear, his fingers tangling at the hems of his clothes, "I am sorry, Mother"_

_The woman sighs and crouches to the boy’s level "Kai, baby" She places her hands on his tiny shoulders, "you are going to be the king one day. King is not supposed to play okay? You should be ready for that moment; you should learn how to fight, how to ride horses and how to hold a sword"_

_“But Mother,” Kai starts innocently, “We all knows that Leetuek is the crown-prince… And if not him then it is-”_

_“Rubbish!!” She cuts him with a firm voice “You will be the king Kai! I will make that happen!!_

_She takes a deep breath, her brown eyes looking into the soul of her son," believe in your mother, Kai but I also want you to help me to achieve that and listen to me, okay?"_

_The boy nods slowly, his long black bangs falling on his eyes._

_"Good boy, now" she stands up, opening her palms for Kai. The boy takes the hand carefully; his tiny palm disappearing in the long fingers of his mum._

_"Come now, I have found a new maid for you. That old bitch that Tae Ra hired for you was sent out of the palace"_

_Kai pouts sadly, “But she was fun to play with”_

_“Kai!”_

_"Am sorry"_

_She smiles at him lightly, walking down the garden towards the palace "The new maid is a good one and she also has a son in your age or a bit younger. She offered herself and her son for the service of the king, queens and the princes. If you like him you can keep him for you"_

_"Huh?"_

_“Yeah he can help around, escort you and attend lessons with you if you want. He is smart and strong too. You can go to fencing lessons with you. He actually doesn't look like an omega at all"_

_Kai listens attentively and nods, "What is his name?"_

_“Shixun"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving me Kudos <3   
> Share me your thoughts in the comments, Comments are loved! :3


	6. Heat-Partner

 

_“Kai! Help me!”_

_“Kai, don’t leave me alone please!”_

Jongin wakes up with a jolt. He feels sweat running down his spine and a strong shudder quivering his body. His ears buzz; he still can feel a loud scream in his ear, the sound of a boy screaming helplessly at him.

Jongin sits on the bed and rubs his forehead. He closes his eyes and inhales; a sudden flash appears in his mind. That dream; vividly clear, as if it is film scene on repeat mood. That woman, the baby, the palace, the huge garden; everything is freaking clear and it is driving him crazy. It is not like he was dreaming but more like he _was in there_.

Jongin gets off the bed with jelly legs and reaches for the fridge. He grips a bottle of water and gulps the cold water down his dry throat. He closes his eyes shut again to enjoy the feeling but his mind flashes another picture.

This time a picture of an omega with a handsome face; thick dark eyebrows, a sharp nose, thin-pinky pair of lips, blonde hear tied up in a bun, and a pair of glasses hanging on the bridge of the boy’s nose.

Kim Sehun.

_What the actual fuck?_

_._._._

When Baekhyun opens his eyes again, he feels whizz in his head and numbness in his body. He tries to recall what happened in the past hours while trying to adjust to the surroundings. He is welcomed by a very far ceiling and a blurred view. He rubs his forehead and concentrates.

He was at the hospital, there were that alpha, he talked with Minseok and Sehun and then he went the college to get his books. He suddenly felt the waves of his heat while he was at the library. And then he smelled Chanyeol and…

_Wait!_

Baekhyun blinks his eyes rapidly and sits straight. It hits him like an electric shock; memories of him and…Chanyeol.

_“Please Chanyeol, please,”_

_“Fuck me!”_

_“Alpha, this isn’t enough”_

Beakhyun lets out a gasp as memories of his shameless words keep hitting him. He fucked loyally; he literally begged Chanyeol to fuck him. _Great_

A brief glance around and Baekhyun realizes that he is not alone; there is an alpha’s back next to him. _Chanyeol._

Realizing the state he is in, he feels tears forming in his eyes. He has lost all the chances for a decent conversation with the alpha. Chanyeol must be even looking down at him! Unwanted sob leaves the omega’s mouth as more tears slid down his cheeks. He claps his hands over his mouth to stop the sound but the alpha seems to notice his presence.

Chanyeol turns to the sound and widens his eyes when he sees the omega awake.

“Baekhyun-shi?” He asks carefully but another sob is the only answer he gets as Baekhyun casts his eyes down.

Chanyeol bits his lips “Beakhyun… Are you okay?”

Beakhyun nods but more tears rolls out of his eyes; he wipes them away with the back of his hand.

“Are you hurt? Why are you crying?”

Baekhyun lets a whine; for a second Chanyeol feels like reaching out and pulling the omega to his chest and comforts him.

_It’s alpha instinct to protect omegas. Oaky!_

“Baekhyun, do you remember what happened? Are you…” Chanyeol takes a deep breath, “do you, by any chance, like somebody? Are you sad because it was me?”

Baekhyun shakes his head “No”

“Then, are you mad because of what I have done? Do you hate me more now?”

Beakhyun shoots his head up “What! No!”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s red face, this time from tears, and feels a bang in his heart.

“I don’t hate you” He whispers lightly.

“Then why are you crying?”

“I’m…” Baekhyun turns his head away “I’m embarrassed… you must be looking down on me down”

“Huh! Of course not!” Chanyeol sighs, “Baekhyun, you are an omega… It is your nature; there is nothing embarrassing about it! Without you how would our race keep living for centuries, huh?”

Beakhyun peeks a look at him, “Really?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol says a big goofy smell over his face. It makes Baekhyun’s heart swell; _why is he so adorable?_

“I’m actually worried that you might be mad because I … helped…” Chanyeol trails awkwardly.

“I’m not” Beakhyun says looking down at the Alpha’s shirt on his lower half and his opened shirt.

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head awkwardly “I want you to know that I didn’t really… do it... I just helped”

Beakhyun smiles at him “I remember”

Well” Chanyeol takes out a pack of tissues and wipes from his jeans and handles it to him “I couldn’t clean the … you know.. I needed to take care of some stuff”

Baekhyun blinks for a second before it clicks in his mind “Oh… was it okay?”

Chanyeol giggles softly “I might be having some blue balls for a while but yeah, am cool”

“I’m sorry”

“Never mind, anyway, you don’t have to worry; I won’t peek so take your time” Chanyeol assures before turning his back again.

Baekhyun lefts the shirt off him and looks at the mess on his stomach and legs. He slaps himself mentally as he remembers the whole embarrassing encounter in his head. Nevertheless, he starts wiping the dry cum and the wetness of his natural lubrication.

“I thought that you hated me” Chanyeol says after a while, his back still turned.

Baekhyun lefts his eyes to the alpha, his torso enveloped in the tight white undershirt perfectly “I don’t”

“Then why did you always glare at me?”

Baekhyun curses under his breath as he examines his shorts and pants which have a wide wet patch on them.

“I have a bitch resting face” Baekhyun lies.

Chanyeol scowls at the answer; he has anything but a bitch face, but he will let it slid.

“So you really don’t hate me?”

“No”

“Okay”

Baekhyun takes his pants and shorts all the way down “They need to dry”

“Huh?”

“My clothes are still… wet”

“Umm”

Baekhyun takes the alpha’s shirt again and covers his nudity with it after buttoning his own shirt.

“I’m done”

Chanyeol turns to see the omega sitting with his back against a shelf and his clothes next to him. His shirt is warped around Baekhyun’s legs securely.

“Can you… stay for a while here with me? Until my clothes dry” Baekhyun almost whispers.

Chanyeol nods with a smile. He rests his own back on the opposite shelf of the other male “Yeah”

They sit in a comforting silence for a while until Chanyeol decides to talk “Do you want me to call someone for you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head “No, Minseok Hyung will kill me if he knew”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow “Why would he?”

Chanyeol knows Minseok. The doctor was the supervisor over the First-aid training he had few months ago. Plus, they really live in a small city. Chanyeol knows that the omega Doctor lives with Baekhyun and his younger brother, Sehun, a fellow junior in their college he met at the training as well.

“Because I forgot my suppressants, he warned me but I forgot. I was at the hospital today and an alpha was there, his smell was all over the place; I should have went home, not to come here” Baekhyun says in one go, a whine escaping his mouth at the end.

“But it is okay right? Like it is okay to forget, you are an omega after all”

“No” Baekhyun says lowly, “I take them all the time”

“But why! It is harmful!”

Beakhyun sighs “Minseok makes sure it is a safe doze for all of us. I didn’t experience heats that much in my life... I mean, maybe 8 times in total” Baekhyun plays with the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt “It is hard when you are unmated”

Chanyeol nods “Then what about a heat partner? Many of my friends are”

Baekhyun shifts in his place “It is not really easy”

“Why?”

Baekhyun looks at the Alpha in front of him “Because Alphas are dominant and possessive; at the end they develop a desire to control the omegas and want to claim them at theirs.

And sometimes it is the other way around. Omegas are naturally sentimental and get attached fast to others. We end up falling in love with alphas who might not be interested at all… It is not safe usually”

Chanyeol lets the information sinks in his mind before he opens his mouth and says, pretty much without knowing what he is saying, “I can be your heart partner if you want”

_._._._

Jongdae folds the blanket neatly and places it on top of the bed that hosted him for two days. It is time to be discharged, or arrested. He sighs heavily as he arranges his clothes, provided by Yixing God bless his soul, and adjusts all the blaster and patches over his body.

He checks his phone, waiting for Yixing call, but he finds nothing. It is weird that the Chinese guy is really silent since they have to go to the police station.

A soft knock on the door brings Jongdae out of his thoughts, “Come on in” The alpha declares.

Yixing enters the room with a big smile over his face “Hi there”

“Hyung” Jongdae pouts “Where have you been?”

Yixing strides to a chair in the middle of the room and sits comfortably “At the police station, I have good news for you”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow and sits on the bed in front of the elder, “Somebody testified that you were really helping the omega and that you did it before”

Jongdae stars in a shock, his mouth gaped open and his eyes wide.

“What?”

“Yeah, you got lucky here” Yixing shrugs.

“But, what? Who? Why? How?”

Yixing narrows his eyes at the younger alpha, “Who do you think smart ass? Minseok approved your story, and said that it happened with him before. But don’t get too hyped, you are not free completely. You will be doing some public service”

Jongdae crosses his eyebrows “What?”

“The police made some researches and they knew you study nursery so you are going to be serving in this hospital for the upcoming 3 months as a volunteering nurse”

“WHAT!”

“Yes”

Jongdae is dumbfounded for a second, “But… But, why here?”

“Because you are going to be under Minseok’s supervision since he testified your story. If you did anything wrong, he will be sent to prison with you”

“What the hell!” Jongdae whines.

“Fate man” Yixing says casually.

“Yixing, are you kidding?”

“No, baby this is actually happening”

Jongdae whines again and kicks the air “What am I supposed to do then, Hyung?”

“Not to fuck up again. Simple”

Yixing gives a dimpled-smile to Jongdae, “now, let’s get out of here and goes to Doctor Minseok”

Jongdae whines for the third time.

“He won’t be any happier I assure you” Yixing mumbles.

_._._._

Baekhyun never answered Chanyeol’s question. They fall into silence and only after 10 minutes Baekhyun decides that his pants are dry enough to wear. Again, he asks Chanyeol to turn around to get dressed, the alpha complies.

Once finished, Chanyeol decides to cut the awkward atmosphere and offers giving Baekhyun a ride to his house by his own motorcycle.

“It won’t be safe to walk around with that smell Beakhyun” The alpha says.

The omega knows that he has a point; Baekhyun smells of heat, sex and literally _‘come and fuck me now’_

Baekhyun nods weekly.

Baekhyun has always thought that Chanyeol riding a motorcycle is a huge turn on and he is hell right; because right now, sitting with his front all pressed against Chanyeol’s back and his hands around the muscular waist, is giving him all types of wrong thoughts. He tries to distract himself, he can’t risk being turned on again here.

He focuses on the new feeling of riding a motorcycle; the wind, the flash lights, the city running in front of his eyes and all the other things he doesn’t think he will have another chance to experience. Maybe KyungSoo would do one day. He knows that Chanyeol loves the beta and even if he offered being his heat partner, that doesn’t mean anything.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol calls, cutting the omega’s trail of thoughts.

“Yes”

“You are so anxious” Chanyeol looks briefly at him over his shoulders, “I can smell it and it is stressing me out; I can’t concentrate”

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun mumbles.

Chanyeol takes a breath “You... You don’t have to say yes to my offer. You can consider my words never happened anytime if it makes you uncomfortable”

Instead of answering, Baekhyun rests his head against the alpha’s back and nods. He remains silent the rest of the ride, just listening to Chanyeol heart’s beat and the city’s calming sounds.

Arriving at his home, Chanyeol smiles warmly at the omega as he drops him off.

“Make sure you rest well” He says.

Baekhyun nods “Thank you for everything Chanyeol”

“You are welcome”

Baekhyun casts his eyes down and fidgets with his fingers, “I will tell you my answer tonight…”

“Okay” Chanyeol takes out his phone and handles it to the smaller one “Give yourself a call”

Baekhyun does as he is told and gives the phone back to the Alpha; his heart beating crazily fast because now he has Chanyeol’s number, _what?!_

“Now, get inside before you attract any strangers”

“Okay”

Baekhyun sends the Alpha off with a wave and enters his house with light steps. He prays mentally that none of the two omegas be at home and he almost dances in happiness when he finds the house empty, probably both of them at their work.

He hurries to the bathroom and immediately strips, dropping his clothes in the shower with him to get rid of the smell. He rubs his body with hot water and body lotion, hoping it will erase both the smell and his memories.

He can’t help but recalls the memories of Chanyeol’s hands touching him everywhere, how good it felt to be manhandled by the Alpha, how satisfying it was to have an alpha with him during his heat.

It felt so _good,_ so good that it hurts so _badly_.

Baekhyun almost didn’t notice the tears falling from his eyes. It is only when he collapses to the floor that he notices the state he is in. He hugs his legs to his chest and cries softly; the feeling that he fucked up royally is hunting him even after Chanyeol assuring him; he still feels so low, so pitiful.

He knows Chanyeol’s offer is out of sympathy, the alpha will never love him the same way he does.

But does he really want to accept Chanyeol’s offer?

_._._._

“Oh my God! What the hell is this smell?!”Are Jongin’s first words when he sees Chanyeol at the front door.

“Hi to you too” Chanyeol says, throwing his body next to Jongin on the coach where the latter is laying with legs crossed on the opposite table.

“What is with this smell?! And where have you been?” Jongin asks again, covering his nose.

“I came across an omega in heat” Chanyeol admits, sighing.

“What!” Jongin looks at him with wide eyes, “Chanyeol don’t tell me you have just taken advantage of an omega!”

Chanyeol frowns and grips the nearest pillow and throws it at Jongin’s face “Really? Who do you think I am? An animal?”

Jongin rubs his forehead and put the pillow away, “Okay then what happened? Elaborate?”

Jongin soothes his shoulder where the taller alpha hit him.

“Okay, first I will take a shower”

“Glad you noticed that you are distracting as fuck” Jongin fakes a smile

Chanyeol returns an equally fake smile at his friend “I actually consider my friend’s feelings, something you can’t relate to”

Jongin replies to that with a hit at Chanyeol’s back with the same pillow as the taller walks towards the bathroom.

After having a soothing hot shower and bringing punch of snacks to the couch, Chanyeol starts retelling his whole story from the very begging to the point of dropping at Baekhyun’s at his house.

“Okay” Jongin starts, swallowing a mouthful of popcorn “You helped him without taking advantage witch is great, I’m proud of you, but why did you offered being his heat partner?”

Chanyeol sips on his cola “That I don’t know; it just came out”

Jongin rolls his eyes “Really?”

“Okay, don’t give me that look… I don’t know for real”

The tanned alpha narrows his eyes “Are you telling me this is not because he must be cute and you are desperate?”

“What the fuck! No!”

Jongin raises his eyebrow, “Chanyeol”

“Okay fine! Baekhyun is hella attractive and beautiful and everything an omega can be! But that is not the whole thing… I felt bad when he said he never experienced heat like… this is their nature, why should they suppress it? It is unfair” He whines, “And yeah, maybe I’m desperate, but I’m not forcing him or anything. I gave him the opportunity to think”

Jongin thinks for a while “Are you seriously ready for such a thing? Chanyeol this is big… This is like you are fuck buddies”

“Hey, it is not!” Chanyeol protests, “Heat-partners aren’t about sex only”

Jongin crosses his arms, “Oh really?”

“It is a part but _Jongin_ ” he whines kicking the air desperately, “I’m confused as hell, give me a break please!”

“Okay what about KyungSoo?”

“That I must think about, but let me live first”

Jongin rubs his forehead “Okay look until you sort out your feelings... I have to tell you something”

“Am all ears”

Jongin takes a deep breath before telling his own story; starting from leaving the gym, to Sehun, ending with that dream and the shouts he heard. Chanyeol listens with knotted eyebrows and a deep frown over his face.

“And now, I can’t understand a shit” Jongin finishes with a groan.

“Okay” Chanyeol crosses his arms, “This is deep… I don’t get a thing. But Kim Sehun can be a good start”

“Yeah, and how can I reach him?”

Chanyeol chews on some chips, “Easy, I know where he works”

“Really?” Jongin’s face lightens up.

“Nini, this is a really small town; we know everything here. I have taken a training with him and also, Sehun is a popular omega”

Jongin raises his eyebrow, “Why?”

“Because he doesn’t look like one”

“How?”

“Because most omegas have a lean figure, short and cute but Sehun is really tall with nice figure and bored shoulders”

Jongin crosses his arms and frowns “Are you stereotyping omegas? Even Krystal wasn’t a typical Omega”

“I don’t” Chanyeol defends himself, “But community does”

“Community sucks”

Chanyeol shrugs.

“Anyway, I want you to give me the address where he works”

“As you wish”

_._._._

Jongin appears in front of _“Silver Ocean”_ coffee shop at 8 Pm. He thanks Chanyeol hundred times for giving him the address. He put on a simple blue tank top and black tight jeans before going out, looking fairly handsome and comfy.

He pushes his black hair to the back and enters the shop carefully. Jongin spots Sehun immediately by the cashier; his hair all tied up, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him as he takes an order from a customer.

There two things Jongin notices once he enters the shop were; the coffee smell and that sea smell, _Sehun’s smell._ The same smell he finds whenever he is at the same place with the Omega. It is funny that he can still catch his smell even though the shop is packed with other omegas and beta but somehow, Sehun stands out so well.

Feeling that he is ready, Jongin walks towards the cashier and starts so smoothly, “Hi”

“Hi, how can I help you?” Sehun says without looking up.

Jongin thinks for a second, “You can go out with me”

Sehun eyes shot up at the moment “Huh”

Jongin smiles fondly, “Hi”

Sehun adjusts his glasses and looks carefully at the person in front of him.

_Uh it is that alpha._

“It is you”

“Yeah” Jongin scratches the back of his head awkwardly, “I wanted to thank you probably for saving my life there, I didn’t get the chance”

Sehun shakes his head, “No, not at all. I didn’t do anything”

Jongin’s nostrils inhale more of Sehun’s scent and it fills the alpha up, “You did, I want to thank you probably” Jongin says.

Sehun blinks, searing for the proper words to say.

“When do you finish?” Jongin asks instead.

Sehun looks at the wall clock “Well, in two hours or so”

“Okay I will wait for you”

Sehun raises an eyebrow “Why?”

“I want to invite you for dinner as a thanking gift”

“I told you it is nothing”

“It is for me, so yeah?”

Sehun sighs as he looks at the alpha in front of him smiling so purely and hopefully. For some reason he found himself nodding, “Okay”

“Good” Jongin beams in happiness “I will wait for you and my order is coffee latte”

Jongin seats himself on a table next to a window and where he can see the omega well. As he waits for two hours, Jongin busied himself with observing the omega. He was able to point out some facts like; Sehun’s smell is the only thing his wolf is reacting too, Sehun likes to chew on his bottom lip, Sehun pouts a lot, crosses his eyebrows se deeply when he encounters something he doesn’t understand, Sehun speaks like a baby sometimes, Sehun has cold features but he has a lot of curtness.

And lastly, Sehun seems close to his colleague, a muscular alpha with black hair, thin lips and a really handsome face. Donghae, his patch says.

_This is not good._

Jongin almost doesn’t notice when the two hours passes, the omega appears in front of him with an awkward smile.

“I finished”

Jongin looks up and smiles “Hi”

“Hi” the omega searches for some words in his mind “Sorry to keep waiting”

“It is nothing, don’t worry, are you ready?”

“Yeah”

The restaurant Jongin chooses, according to his GPS of course, is only 10-minute-walk from the coffee shop; the two males settle on walking instead of taking Jongin’s car.

They walk side by side with a fairly comfortable space between them to keep away any awkwardness that might happen further.

“So, have you been working there for a long time?” Jongin asks, trying to break the ice.

“Well, I have been trying a lot of things the past two years; Book stores, gas stations, studios, and etc. but this café I have been working in for about 6 months or so; it is nice there”

“Yeah?” Jongin encourages him to continue.

“Yes like; I love my colleagues, it is a part time job, I get enough time to study and I met new people everyday”

Jongin nods, he is really mesmerized by the way Sehun is speaking so adorably “I see”

“What about you? I feel like you are new here, right?”

“Well, my name is Kim Jongin. I’m 20 years old. I’m a second year college student, I study arts. I love dancing a lot; I want to be a professional. Park Chanyeol is my best friend; we knew each other for ages but he moved out here”

“Oh… So what are you doing here?”

“Spending few weeks at his place”

“Aha”

The conversation dies for a minute until Jongin asks again, “Do you know Chanyeol?”

“I know him. But apart from that time we had the first-aid training, I don’t think we ever talked”

Jongin hums in response.

“I hope you enjoy your stay here though”

“Me too” Jongin looks ahead of him and smiles, “We arrived”

“Yeah, I love this restaurant”

“That is good, well actually-”

“Hey watch out!!”

The omega shouts and in a split a second Sehun pulls Jongin’s body towards him as a speeding motorcycle driver almost knocks the alpha down.

Jongin was about to transform to his wolf form out of anger if not for the feeling on his arm. He looks at Sehun’s hand gripping him with eyes full of scare and he suddenly feels something.

Something like a wave, electricity, warmth, a buzz, something that is triggering the bonding nerve on his neck and something inside of him calling, “ _Our mate”_

Jongin looks at the confused Sehun “Can you feel it?”

Sehun crosses his eyebrows “Feel what?”

Jongin squints his eyes “Huh? What do you mean? You don’t feel anything?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about?”

“The smell… And this” Jongin points at their hands

Sehun stays still for a second before answering; retrieving his hands “I feel nothing”

“What is it Jongin-shi”

Jongin stays silent for a while before speaking up, eyes lost and confused,

“You are my destined mate Sehun, how is it you don’t feel it?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers


	7. Chance

“You are my destined mate Sehun, how is it you don’t feel it?”

_Destined mate._

_Oh please!_

Sehun has always thought that the concept of having a destined mate is ironical and stupid. Throughout his life, he never believed in destined mate myth. For him, it was just a trick to deceive stupid omegas to fall for some selfish alphas. A way to tam people and control them and force them into things they don’t want to do. Never did he think he will meet his destined mate, neither did he believe he actually has one.

But above all, Sehun believed that even if the whole world found their destined mates, he will never find his. He is a defective omega after all; he doesn’t feel alphas.

And so, he looks at the dazzling good looking Alpha in front of him looking so hopeful and frowns.

“I don’t understand what you are talking about, Jongin-shi” He says eventually.

Jongin blinks, “What do you mean? You didn’t feel what happened just now?” The alpha points at their hands.

“No, I didn’t feel anything” Sehun takes a deep breath, “Listen, I came with you because you told me that you wanted to thank me. But if you have other intentions in your mind, then I’m sorry; I don’t know what you are talking about”

Jongin panics, “What no! I really wanted to thank you; I’m serious. But from the very first time I felt it and I thought we can talk about it.”

Sehun crosses his arms across his chest. Chanyeol is right; Sehun really has a broad figure. “And what is **_it_** exactly?”

Jongin licks his lips, “Your smell. Your smell stands out whenever I meet you. And right now, when I touched you, I felt buzzing in my neck, at the bonding nerve… And this means a lot”

For a brief second Sehun feels bad towards the alpha in front of him. The guy looks at him so hopefully and he feels so bad, so bad because he doesn’t even know if the alpha is kidding him or being serious.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Sehun settles on snapping, “Is this a way to get into my pants or something!”

“What” Jongin panics again “No! No! I swear no! I’m serious”

Sehun opens his mouth to protest but his phone rings, stopping him midway. He glares at Jongin before picking up.

“Hello”

>> “Sehun-ah” He hears a soft whisper from the other side.

“Yes, Baek Hyung?”

>> “Are you out with Minseok-Hyung?” He asks in a hushed tone.

“No, we didn’t go out; he got busy at the hospital”

There is a hesitated pause before he hears the elder again.

>> “Can you come back home now?”

Sehun frowns in concern. He turns his back to the alpha to get some privacy, “Are you okay? Are you hurting or something?”

>> “No, I’m good. I just need to talk to you”

“Okay, I’m coming”

Sehun hangs up and turns to the awaiting Alpha.

“Look Jongin-shi, I appreciate that you wanted to thank me, I really accept it, but I have no idea about anything else. I’m sorry, I have to go”

Sehun bows lightly and turns to walk, leaving no chance for Jongin to talk back. He stares at Sehun’s back dumbfounded, unable to think of anything.

_._._._

 _This must be a joke_ , Jongdae thinks for the million times as he walks across the hallway to Minseok’s room. He didn’t push the omega away 8 years ago just to meet him again now and stuck with him for 3 months! For real!

_This must be a joke._

“Stop with your anxious shits, you are killing me” Yixing growls, snapping him from his thoughts.

Jongdae flinches at the sound but only nods at him.

Once at the door, Yixing knocks and Minseok opens just seconds later.

“Hello doctor Minseok” The dimpled alpha says first, bowing.

Minseok, eyes fanatic to scan the two people in front of him, bows at them too “Hello”

Minseok steps aside for a bit allowing the two alphas to stand inside the room.

“We are here to thank you for everything” Yixing starts, voice much lower as he notices the room is occupied with two other doctors working at the side on something.

“It is fine, I just did my job” The omega answers, focusing on Yixing and ignoring Jongdae’s existence.

“Well, I’m really thankful” Yixing repeats again. He turns to the younger alpha standing next to him and announces, “Well, I will be outside”

Before Jongdae can protest Yixing turns and leaves the room.

“Umm” A third voice starts, Minseok turns to see Junmyeon scratching the back of his head with a smile on his lips “I will be leaving too”

Minseok glares at the beta, but the black headed just turns to the third doctor in the room, “Jinki, don’t forget patient 408 report okay?”

The addressed Doctor hums as he focuses on his laptop; Junmyeon uses the chance and heads off.

“Asshole” Minseok curses under his breath.

Left alone, Jongdae clears his throat and starts, his head hangs low, “Tha- thank you for the … testimony”

Minseok nods, “I didn’t do it for you; I did it because it wasn’t right to let a criminal go away with a crime. Put that in your mind”

Jongdae raises his head and fakes a tiny smile, “I know... Still, thank you”

Minseok nods again.

“They told me I will be helping here for the upcoming 3 months”

“Yeah I have been informed. You will be starting tomorrow” Minseok turns and walks towards his desk, he fumbles through some papers, “Take this file”

The omega offers him a blue file; Jongdae accepts it with a question mark over his head.

“This is some needed information about the hospital; the map and how things work out here. I’m not teaching you the basics, so please read this before you come”

Jongdae smiles lightly, “Okay, thank you”

Minseok looks at the small alpha in front of him for a minute, Minseok really can’t get the fact Jongdae is an alpha, they are almost the same size, “One more thing, make sure you eat well, you don’t look healthy and we have extra shifts here all the time”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him; is Minseok worried about him? _What_?

“Don’t get funny thoughts” The doctor adds quickly, “I don’t want you to pass out in the surgery room or something. You know you will be under my care and I seriously don’t want more responsibilities, okay?”

Jongdae glances at Minseok’s serious face, the way he crosses his arms across his chest adorably. He holds back a chuckle, “Okay, I will. Thank you”

“That is all”

“Okay, I will leave for now. See you tomorrow doctor” Jongdae bows at him and turns to leave the room.

Minseok huffs; feeling anger boiling in his veins for no specific reason at all.

_._._

Arriving at home, Sehun intensely smells sadness and anxiety in the air. He takes off his shoes and removes his jacket as he hurriedly calls “Baekhyun Hyung!”

“In my room!” Baekhyun yells and Sehun proceeds to the room.

Baekhyun is setting crossed legs on his bed wrapped in a blanket, his hair wet, smells like he is freshly showered, yet… he looks off.

“Hyung” Sehun calls, walking to sit om the bed next to him “Are you okay?

Baekhyun bits his lips as he looks up at the younger, his eyes puffy from crying “Sehun…”

Sehun scan the elder omega with worry and sniffs the air, he immediately feels something is wrong “Hyung… it was your heat today?”

Baekhyun nods.

Sehun looks at him with horror, “Hyung... What happened?!”

Baekhyun rants, the way he rants when he does something wrong, when he is guilty and at wrong. He confesses everything; how he fucked up the whole thing by ignoring the suppressants, by going to college, and finally by asking Chanyeol to help him.

Sheun doesn’t comment, he listens with a hell of reactions over his face. He honestly has nothing to say to his Hyung at this moment. His brain can’t even function that all of that happened in merely two hours.

“Sehun, you should never tell Minseok Hyung about this, okay!” Baekhyun finishes his story, looking desperately at the younger’s eyes

Sehun stays still for a while, “But Hyung… He might know all by himself… and if he knew, we will be in a serious trouble”

“He won’t! I took my suppressants, and everything will be fine, I will have another shower after a while too… Just don’t tell him Sehun, please” Baekhyun pleads, eyes fanatic looking at the younger’s hesitant expression.

Sehun bits his lips anxiously, “Okay I won’t” he sighs, “But what are you planning to do?

“I don’t know” Baekhyun hides himself under the blanket, “I just know that I don’t want Minseok to know, he will kill me!”

The younger omega nods, “I hope I don’t regret this and I hope we don’t get our head shopped this summer Hyung”

Baekhyun winces but he knows Sehun is damn right. Minseok will hunt them down if he knows about this.

_._._._

When Minseok arrives home later, Baekhyun is already tucked in bed while Sehun is studying at his room. He goes to his room after making sure that Sehun isn’t mad, because he skipped their date together, and that the younger isn’t hungry and well stuffed with food.

That night, the three omegas pretend to be asleep to, but sleep doesn’t click in as a certain three alphas kept hunting their minds.

Thankfully it wasn’t only the omegas who are suffering; ever since their encounter together, Jongin is restless, he couldn’t get a proper sleep. He searches the internet the whole night and early in the morning about the possibility of two destined mates not to recognize each other or if it is possible that only one wolf can identify the other, but it doesn’t work the other way around.

However, Jongin finds nothing. Absolutely nothing. There is no way such a thing might happen. The only related results he finds are couple of ancient myths about cases the witches were involved in, but witches were long gone ages ago. After burning and hunting them down for years, not even a single witch survived.

Nevertheless, Jongin doesn’t give up. He was never a quitter, and he won’t be one now. That is why the first thing he does in the morning is wearing his clothes again and going to Sehun. This time to the campus. According to Chanyeol, god bless his soul and his second-year friends, Sehun might be in the dancing class right now.

One of the great things about being a Performing Art student in Korea that you get access to all the other campus of Performing Art colleges in Korea; a rule was made to grantee that students get to socialize with each other, see new things and share experience and ideas. For once, Jongin is thankful to that idea and its owner. He easily passes through the gates and immediately heads to the dancing studios. The two-floor building stands a bit far from the other headquarters, with full length glassed windows that allows a perfect view of the students inside.

Jongin spots Sehun through the glassed windows, stands there in the middle of the dance practice with a gray top tank and black shorts, his hair in a bun, with some straying hairs over his foreheads.

 _He looks cute_ , Jongin thinks as he watches.

Being a dancer, Jongin finds himself observing the class and how a certain omega dances every move. Even though Sehun has a model body, Jongin thinks Sehun is a very good dancer.

For Jongin, dancers fall in two categories: a performer and a passionate. Jongin knows he is the passionate type; the one who will put all his heart, facial expression, emotions into dancing. But Sehun seems to be a performer, the type who will put all his mind and every muscle into the dance, the one who memorizes, analyses and executes rather than feeling it and letting it go with the flow. And that is why Jongin thinks that Sehun is struggling right now, he has been repeating the same move for number of times and he still can't get it right. The move needs a lot of emotions, something he should feel not just imitate.

Jongin watches closely; and the more he does, the more he feels how the omega is captivating, and really beautiful. Jongin can’t believe that some alphas around the city finds him not-so-omega-like. In his opinion, Sehun is everything an omega ca be.

He waits as the class finishes, and the students goes out one by one, freshly showered and in another outfit. He moves closer and stops Sehun by popping up in front of him.

"Hello" He says with a big smile,

Sehun lefts his head up and raises an eyebrow, “You?”

Jongin grins wider, “Well yeah”

The omega crosses his arms against his chest “Are you a stalker? Should I call the cops or what?”

“No, am not. I’m here to apologies”

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Let me guess, and ask me out after it to make me forgive you?”

Jongin narrows his eyes at the omega “How did you now?”

“Oh my God!” Sehun scoffs.

“I’m kidding” Jongin says and he can swear that Sehun smiles a bit.

“What do you want?”

Jongin takes a moment to inhale the omega scent before he starts, “No, Am really sorry. I didn’t want to scare you nor to use a cheap line to get into your pants believe me. I wanted to thank you that is true, but I also wanted to confirm some things”

“The destined mate things? No thanks” Sehun says and tries to take a step forward but Jongin interrupts.

“Please listen” “Sehun stays still, “I have no idea why on earth you don’t feel the bond, it is like almost impossible not to feel it, I searched the whole night about it. I’m not lying to you! You really are my destined omega.”

“So?” Sehun says coldly, he is panicking inside and needs to finish this as fast as possible.

“I don’t understand how and why but I don’t really care. I feel it and that is enough for me…” Jongin takes a moment to arrange his thoughts “look, Sehun-ssi, I really want to know you more, I want you to give me a chance and let yourself know me. I have always believed in the whole _“destined mates are mates for a reason” thingy_ and I want to know why? Why it is you out of all people”

Sehun opens his mouth to protest but Jongin stops him, “And I also want to know you, as you “Kim Sehun” apart from anything else. So please give me this chance”

Sehun sighs, “And what if I didn’t?”

Jongin scratches the back of his head “Am an Alpha, you know? It takes us a while to understand what a “no” is, especially with things that belong to us”

“Hey! I don’t belong to anyone!” Sehun snaps at him. Jongin thinks he looks the cutest when he is angry.

“I’m sorry! Didn’t mean it that way!”

The omega glares at him instead.

“Okay look” Jongin starts, “Let’s make a deal! Go out with me in 5 dates, only five dates, and after that, you can decide either you want me to be in your life or not, okay? What do you think?”

Sehun purses his lips together “If I told you to stay away from me, you will let me go?”

“I will, I promise!”

Sehun thinks for a while as he studies Jongin’s overly excited and hopeful expressions.

He sighs, “Okay… I will give it a shot”

Jongin screams in happiness.

_._._

Music class has always been Baekhyun's favorite class; Professor Kim is a very nice person with a lot of talent in his hand and his vocal cords. His class is always fun and creative, he lets them do the things they enjoy without imposing his own ideas on them.

But today, Baekhyun thinks he is about to change his mind.

"So, kids" The Alpha professor starts, " You surly know about your graduation project, right?”

“Yes, sir” The class says in a harmony.

“Well I want to add something new this year”

Baekhyun cracks an eyebrow. The teacher flips through some of his papers as he speaks again.

"I have set up the pairs myself for your graduation project” He raises a punch of white sheets in his hands.

"What!" All the class gasps in union.

The elder male starts walking around the rows of chairs, "I have looked at your projects over the past four years, you have been choosing the same partners, I bet some of you don’t even know each other’s names! I want to change that.”

“But isn’t it risky? To change our partners in our most important project?” came Baekhyun’s loud protest from his seat in the third row. The whole class look at him, especially a certain alpha at the very last row of the class.

Mr. Kim walks towards him with a smile, “Mr. Byun. Can you tell me what will yo do after you graduate from here, and are obliged to work with someone you don’t even know or meet your whole life?”

Baekhyun bits his lips thinking of an answer when another voice says, “But we are still here, and these grades are very important for us, we are not experimental rats!”

The whole class looks at Chanyeol’s angry face, but Mr. Kim only smiles.

“Mr. Park Chanyeol, I do understand your concern but believe me, talented people can make it work with whoever”

“But why to risk?”

The black-haired teacher walks in Chanyeol’s direction and smiles lightly,

“You will do just fine guys don’t worry, I looked up the pairs well”

“You did, but we didn’t!” Baekhyun protests again.

“You can protest the whole night, but I have already submitted the project to the university council. Good luck boys!”

The alpha teacher starts distributing the papers amongst the groaning students.

“You will find the name of your partner at the top of your paper, some tips and objectives. Pay attention to the objectives very well”

Baekhyun waits as his destiny lays on top of his desk. He picks the paper up and reads the name on top of it carefully,

“Park Chanyeol”

 _Why did I feel this coming?_ Baekhyun whispers to himself, and almost bangs his head at the table in front of him.

He looks back at the very last row where he finds the alpha staring back at him with equally surprised face.

_Great!_

_._._

“Where are we going?” Sehun asks as he fastens his seatbelt.

The pair are currently at Jongin’s car, with Jongin at the driver seat and Sehun at the passenger one, as the alpha has requested to have their first date now!

“Am not kidnapping you don’t worry” Jongin winks at him, starting the car.

“I’m not even scared” Sehun scoffs.

“I know you are not, I can smell how cool you are”

“Then where are we going?”

“You will know soon” Jongin assures him and sets off with full speed.

They fall into a calming silence as Jongin rides. Sehun busies himself with enjoying the fresh breeze of the city and observing the surroundings while the other hums with the radio.

“I liked your dancing” Jongin says after a while.

Sehun looks at him and narrows his eyes, “You were watching? You are seriously creepy. God, why did I accept going out with you?”

Jongin laughs a high pitched one, Sehun thinks that the alpha has a really childish laugh.

“I’m sorry, but really, you are good. Are you planning on continuing in that field?”

Sehun sighs, “Well, I like dancing and acting the most. I also like fashion stuff. Don’t know, I might shift-career or something later on”

“I bet you will do just fine in that”

“Thanks, what about you?”

Jongin takes a sharp turn before answering, smiling so widely that Sehun is talking back to him, “I love dancing, actually it is my whole life. I have tried acting too and I took number of singing classes. I was doing fine too but I love dancing so I’m majoring in it”

“Good”

Another silence falls between them before Jongin parks his car in front of a huge building silver building. Sehun gets out of the car in an awe and disbelief; this building is something he knows they can’t access that easily.

“What are we doing here?”

Jongin smiles at him, “We are going in. this is _The Jewels Studio_ , you don’t know it?”

“Of course, I do! Lee Eunhyuk is like the most famous dancer in the country… Nobody gets into his studios unless they have the blue card…”

Sehun stops in his tracks when Jongin takes a blue card from his pocket and winks at him, “Come on Sehun, our first date starts now”

The Alpha grips at the blonde’s wrist; warmth spreads in his body, his neck throbs, his wolf roars and calmness envelop him.

And even though he knows the omega doesn’t feel any of this, he is glad that Sehun is letting him to take a step closer to him.

_‘Kim Sehun, I will know what is about you, just give me time’_

The Alpha tells himself, walking them inside the building, Sehun follows him wordlessly.

_._._

Baekhyun has been ignoring the whole thing about him and Chanyeol the whole morning; acting as if nothing really happened between him and the alpha. He even smiled coldly at the taller when they met at the hallway in the morning.

He is confused, and he still doesn’t know what he wants. He is trying to push the issue aside as much as possible. He knows he should give him an answer, but he doesn’t know what he should say or even do. Something inside Baekhyun wants to accept the offer and the other part wants to say no, so he just acts the way he does now. Cold.

But now that they are seated at the cafeteria, forced to talk together about their project, Baekhyun needs to do something. Fast!

“So, do you have any ideas?” Chanyeol asks first, trying to break the coldness between them.

Baekhyun thinks for a while, “Prof. Kim wrote down that we should show our true colors, what is that?”

“I think he wanted something coming from our hearts not something that goes up with trends”

Chanyeol thinks for a while, all focused on the paper not daring to look at the smaller boy, “Well, look, 60% of our class will write about heartache. 30% will talk about love 10% will talk about loneliness, depression and all of that shit”

Baekhyun frowns “How do you know that?”

Chanyeol shrugs, “I just know them well, anyway, we need to think about something else. Something new, unusual and something we can relate to, and can talk about from all our heart”

The omega cracks an eyebrow, “Like?”

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head and thinks deeply, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is a creative song writer and he knows the alpha will come up with something really good.

“What do you think about doubt, one sided love, things like being scared of admitting love, of being rejected... this type of feelings, you know?”

Baekhyun stays still for a second; he knows exactly why Chanyeol wants to write about that; Chanyeol loves KyungSoo and of course he would like to deliver his emotions in such a song. He is disappointed but not surprised.

Plus, it is just the same for him to; it should be fine, is not it?

“Okay why not” he says eventually, looking up at the alpha, his heart skipping a beat “We can try few things at home and see how it will turn out”

Chanyeol smiles at him and Baekhyun averts his head away. Why should Chanyeol be so handsome? Why should he have that dangerous dimpled smile, why?

“I have couple of things at my home to be honest; if you want, you can come with me and we will see if we can use few ideas from it”

Baekhyun knows he should say no, that it is not a good idea to go to Chanyeol’s house, that he should stay away from the alpha, that he is still in his heat!

But he is hurt, sad and frustrated all at once and he says “Yes”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more chapters and you will have to wait for me to update.   
> Enjoy the luxury while you have it   
> *sorry TT_TT*


	8. Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Smut ahead at the middle

Yixing met Jongdae for the first time when the latter was only 9 years old. He was a small, scared, and drenched in the rain alpha who knocked on their door in the middle of the night. Even though Yixing had already heard about the younger from his mother, that night was their first encounter. It was tragic how Jongdae lost his whole family one by one.

Yixing’s mother was one of the strongest betas around the southern area of the forest where Jongdae and his family lived. The Chinese male mother helped a lot of people, including Jongdae’s mother many times. It wasn’t an option for Mrs. Fan to be honest; living in the forest needed a lot of mental and physical strength and she had to be strong, both as a wolf and a human. She knew that to survive alone - after losing her husband in a fight between two packs - and to protect her son, she needs to be fearless and powerful and that is why Jongdae resorted to her.

Mrs. Fan, who shifted back to her own surname after her husband’s death to protect Yixing and keep them away from the sight for a while, welcomed the younger in her house dearly. Yixing also loved the idea of having a younger brother. And for Jongdae, he learned a lot in Mrs. Fan household; learned how to be a stronger alpha, how to fight, how to stand up for himself, and for others, he learned how to give and receive love as well.

The two alphas lived together from that moment on as siblings, with different surnames only; Yixing being the most caring elder brother Jongdae could ever get. He always felt the need to protect Jongdae, to keep an eye on him, and to keep him safe.

He had been there in all those harsh phases in Jongdae’s life, and when Mrs. Fan died, Yixing took the whole responsibility of protecting both of them. Yixing did everything he could to afford their education; both he and Jongdae worked in several places and did several things to have money.

Yixing joined school of Law and graduated as a lawyer. He wanted justice, wanted those who commit crimes be imprisoned, for him and for Jongdae. The younger, however, wanted to help others, to give help for those who needed it, to save people, give the support his family couldn’t have. That Is why he wanted to study Nursing, since medicine needs a lot of money and he can’t afford that.

Back to the real timing, Yixing knows how that incident from 8 years affected Jongdae; how he felt bad about himself and for the omega for months after it. He knows Jongdae’s reasons and understands them, and that is why he begged Minseok to help him. To be honest he is ready to do it whenever.

“Jongdae” Yixing knocks on the younger’s door softly.

“Come on in!” Jongdae calls from the inside.

The Chinese male enters, Jongdae is setting on his bed, reading something. He looks up at him. “Morning Hyung”

“Morning Dae”

Yixing takes a place on the bed as well, “You smell horrible”

“Thanks for the complement bro” Jongdae fakes a smile.

“Always here for you, you know” The dimpled boy shrugs.

“Fuck you”

“Manners boy! I didn’t raise you up to be like this” Yixing dramatically holds on his shirt against his heart.

“It is because you raised me, you are a horrible educator”

Yixing glares at him “I hate you!”

“Mutual baby” Jongdae singsongs not looking up from the papers in his hands.

Yixing snorts “What are you doing?”

The smaller alpha shrugs, “Some papers I need to check before going to the hospital”

“Oh, you are starting today?”

“Yes”

Yixing examines the suspiciously calm features of the younger, “And you are okay?”

“No, but am trying to façade my feelings as much as possible, thank you”

Yixing sighs, “Jongdae, you know that since you two have met, will be in the same place every single moment, your bond will start acting against you, right?”

Jongdae stands up and puts on a pullover over his shirt, “No Hyung, what you are aiming at is a big no!”

“B-but why?”

“Don’t you see him?” Jongdae snaps, “Look at him! Why would he want someone like me?!”

“Stop looking down on yourself!” Yixing hisses.

Jongdae rolls his eyes “Please give up already!”

The smaller alpha collects the papers and shove it, along with his wallet and phone, in his small bag and slings it on his arm, slamming the door shut as he walks out.

_._._

Sehun is dragged into a huge hall after passing by a very pretty receptionist who allows them to enter once she sees Jongin’s card. Apparently, the huge hall is supposed to be a dance practicing room. _Wow._

Jongin is not explaining anything; in fact, he is just dragging the omega around and Sehun is actually too speechless to protest. It is mind-blowing that he is inside the dancing studio everybody is dreaming of around the country. _The place is amazing!_

The hall -sorry the practicing room- is occupied with few people; a group of 4 people at a corner, a guy at another corner and a black-haired girl at the middle, doing a split.

“Seulgi!”

Sehun jolts at the sudden yell from Jongin. He looks around and sees the alpha walking towards the girl who smells strongly like a beta.

“Jongin!” The girl exclaims and stands up immediately.

“Hey!” Jongin smiles at her.

Sehun _may_ has frowned at that.

“Long time no see man!” The beta, Seulgi, asks, giving the alpha a short hug.

“Yes, almost 7 months, right?”

The girl smiles, “Yeah, I missed you around, practicing with you was fun”

“You no longer go to Seoul?”

The black-haired pouts “The boss wants me here since he has a lot of work at Seoul. It is hectic there, even Hyuna is with him”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, anyway what are you doing here?” The beta asks, eyes roaming from Jongin to the tall figure behind him.

Jongin looks back at Sehun, who is now frowning and crossing his arms against his chest, and smiles softly at him.

He grips the omega’s hand and pulls him to the front, “I’m here in a date”

“Ooh” the beta whistles “Jongin, you sly! Why didn’t you tell me you were into boys!”

“I didn’t know either” Jongin scratches the back of his head, “Sehun, this is Seulgi, my friend”

“Nice to meet you Sehun—sshi”

She offers a hand and Sehun shakes it with a kind of forced smile, “Thanks, nice to meet you too”

“Aw he is so cute Jongin!” the girl squeals, her eyes almost disappear when does so.

“Back off lady” Jongin steps forward, hiding Sehun behind his frame.

“Chill man, I was kidding” She pouts, “but … What about Krystal..”

Seulgi’s voice trails off when she sees Jongin widening his eyes and looks at her anxiously.

“I will tell you about that later”

Sehun raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, I will go now” the girl says suddenly, “Have to meet my girlfriend in a while”

“Joohyun?”

“Of course!” the beta says proudly.

Jongin giggles, “Okay take care!”

“You too! Bye!”

Seulgi waves at them as she walks out of room. Sehun waits until she is gone and starts first.

“What were she talking about?”

“Huh?”

“Krystal”

Jongin smiles nervously “I will tell you about that later, I promise!”

Sehun wants to protest but Jongin walks them towards a corner at the room.

“I have noticed something during your practice at the college” Jongin explains, “there is a move you couldn’t do well”

Jongin takes few steps back away from the omega before he starts moving his body, imitating the same moves the teacher was showing him the whole morning; the moves he is struggling with. Sehun watches in an awe how Jongin does the move so gracefully and accurately. He nails it. It feels like Jongin really knows what he is doing with such a smooth body.

Sehun Is jealous.

“This is the move you were struggling with, right?” Jongin asks once he stands upright again.

“Yes” Sehun adds slowly.

“Well look, according to your technique, you are struggling because you need to find the feeling of the move first _then_ you will be able to pull it. You can’t do the move because you can’t point out which feeling you should show and imitate.”

Sehun listens carefully.

“Tell me Sehun, have you ever been hurt before?”

Sehun thinks for a while and says carefully, “No I wasn’t, I was never in a relationship in the first place to get hurt anyway”

Jongin raise an eyebrow but doesn’t ask, that can wait.

“Okay not necessarily a romantic one. Think of a very hurtful memory, something that makes you in pain when you remember it. Think Sehun, there must be something!”

Sehun inhales, well there has always been something that is hurting him; knowing that he has been abandoned.

“Okay, I got a memory”

“Nice, follow my moves”

They stand facing a mirror with Jongin two steps ahead of the omega. Jongin starts again, counting a faint ‘1,2,3” as he moves.

Sehun follows, actually able to imitate and not struggling as much as he did in the morning.

“Good but still not enough” Jongin comments, “This is so stiff and awkward Sehun. Think of a stronger memory” he urges, looking intensely at the omega, “Let that memory control your body, your arms and chest specially”

Sehun closes his eyes and inhales again. He thinks of himself; his defective state, how he is not worthy as an omega, how he is _different_ and tries again, following Jongin’s moves.

“Better but still we need more” Jongin says again.

Sehun thinks of Minseok and his story and their conversation afterwards.

He tries again.

“One last time!” Jongin cheers for him, clapping to encourage the omega.

Sehun closes his eyes and focuses. Suddenly, there is Jongin in his mind, telling him that hey are destined, being so desperate and hopeful. He thinks of how he can’t feel a thing of all those feelings Jongin is talking about, and probably is never going to know, he thinks of himself being all worthless.

And he moves, a stray tear falls from his eye as he does.

Jongin watches him in the mirror with a smile,

“You did it Sehun! Congrats”

Sehun falls on the ground panting and frees two more teardrops. Jongin handles him a towel from the shelves, that at each corner around the room, and crouches next to Sehun, patting his head.

“You need to let your emotions out Sehun. Why are you holding everything in like this?”

Sehun doesn’t answer, but he suddenly hopes he can tell Jongin that everything is hold on its own.

_._._

Chanyeol’s house is very simple, Baekhyun remarks. It is a cozy and small department in a 9-story-building; two rooms, kitchen, bathroom, corner for dinning and a living room. It is actually neat, Baekhyun is not even that neat!

“Welcome to my house” Chanyeol says as he guides the omega to a couch, “Please make yourself at home”

Baekhyun settles on the comfy object and looks around; there is a lot of posters on the walls, either singers, music symbols or just phots of _‘any fucking thing related to music’. Somebody saves this boy! He is possessed._

“What do you want to drink?” Chanyeol asks, cutting Baekhyun’s trail of thoughts.

“Nothing really” The omega says shyly.

“Come on, you have to”

“I can drink coke”

“Okay cool. Be right back!”

Chanyeol strides to the kitchen, leaving a curious Baekhyun behind, peeking a look at his surroundings.

The house really smells nice too, he notes. It smells _Chanyeol_ , his manly fragrance, his warmth, passion and his pure alpha’s pheromones. It is captivating.

Before he can dwell into it further, Chanyeol appears with two cans of coke in his hands.

“Okay, here we Go” he places the cans on the table and walks towards on of the shelves on the wall. He fumbles through papers before taking out some of them.

“Found them!” He takes a seat beside the omega who gets a hard time swallowing his saliva. _Because hell; Chanyeol smells amazing!_

“Let’s look at these first”

The pair spends the first hour going through some of Chanyeol writings; circling some lines, picking up some words. marking some feelings that should be paraphrased and placing question marks over other parts.

Baekhyun is half-happy-half-hurt the whole time, thinking that all of this was written for KyungSoo; all of these amazing feelings and touchy feels. All was for the beta who didn’t know anything.

How ironic, he is also setting next to the Alpha who has no idea about his own feeling towards him.

He feels his emotions pilling up and going to the surface. He feels a burn in his stomach and has an urge to burst into tears any moment. Baekhyun knows he is extra sensitive because it is his heat, but he can’t do anything about it, it is out of his control. _Fuck my existence, really!_

His face is slowly turning red and he wants to escape right now.

“Baekhyun, you okay?”

Chanyeol’s voice snaps him; he looks up to find the alpha concern gaze at him.

_He is so close. What the hell?_

“I…” Baekhyun says, finally finding his voice, “I need to go to the bathroom”

“Okay, that way” Chanyeol points and Baekhyun runs in that direction.

He closes the door and starts weeping. It is so unfair. Why can’t them smell love? Wouldn’t it have ended his suffering!

He cries hard, trying to let his mental breakdown pass as fast as he can; Chanyeol is in the room next to him and he can’t let himself be exposed. He washes his face and tries wearing his usual sassy expression.

The omega finds Chanyeol setting on the couch, shaking his legs anxiously. He fakes a smile and walks to sit in his place once again.

“Hi, am back”

Chanyeol studies his features carefully, “You okay?

“Yes”, he lies.

“Baekhyun… You smell sadness”

“What? No!”

Chanyeol scoots closer to the smaller, Baekhyun panics.

“Were you crying?”

Chanyeol asks, his hands reaching to touch Baekhyun’s cheek, but the omega turns his head aside, “What are you talking about?”

Placing his hand under Baekhyun’s chin, Chanyeol forces the other to look at him.

“Why are you so sad, Baekhyun?

Baekhyun doesn’t answers, so he settles on crying again. Chanyeol carefully cradles the omega’s face and wipes the tear away with his thumb. The alpha’s hand is so warm, exactly like how Baekhyun remembers it from last time.

Chanyeol realizes, once again, how the omega’s face looks so beautiful up-close; his eyes, eyelashes, nose and lips, all looks so intimidating. So, without thinking, Chanyeol finds himself pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s soft and thin ones.

He stays still, just pressing his lips against the omega waiting for a reaction. Baekhyun mind turns blank, _Chanyeol is kissing him, finally kissing him!_

After good 10 seconds, Baekhyun closes his eyes and just presses back.

And just like that Chanyeol takes the move.

He presses his lips stronger.

He takes the omega’s lips between his plumb ones and sucks.

He holds Baekhyun’s face firmer.

Baekhyun hums in satisfaction.

Chanyeol gets bolder; nipping between the lower and the upper lip. The kiss tastes salty from the tears but he doesn’t mind; he wants to omit this feeling, he wants to make the omega feels better.

Baekhyun, mind completely blank, reaches to hold on Chanyeol’s shirt. It feels so good being kissed by Chanyeol. They never get to kiss the last time and he is glad, because now he is hyper aware of everything and he surely doesn’t want to forget a thing about this feeling.

Chanyeol is the first to dart his tongue out and licks the perfectly thin lips of the omega, earning a faint moan from Baekhyun who opens his mouth for Chanyeol to discover and the Alpha does. He tastes every inch of his insides before sucking lovingly at Baekhyun’s tongue, leaving him breathless and flustered.

Their tongues battle and their salvia mix; by the time they decide to pull apart, they are out of breath and panting so hard, fanning each other’s lips with hot breath.

“I…” Baekhyun starts first, “I agree on your offer”

Chanyeol blinks for a while, completely stunned.

It takes him few seconds to push Baekhyun lightly on the coach and hovers over him, trapping the omega between his limps and devours him with feverish kisses.

_._._._

_‘Okay, Jongdae you can do this’_

The alpha repeats to himself the more he steps further towards Minseok’s office once he arrives at the hospital. He takes deep breaths and tries as much as possible masking his smell with any thing but _‘I’m anxious as hell, help me!’_

“Hello” Jongdae says first once the door of the office is opened, showing a smiling Minseok.

“Good morning, doctor Minseok” The Alpha bows.

The doctor’s smile turns into a forced and shaky one; nevertheless, Minseok bows back “Good morning to you, you are on time”

“Yes, I was wondering when can I start? And what should I do?”

“Aww! So eager, I love that”

Jongdae hears a whistle coming from the inside of the room and Minseok rolls his eyes at the sound.

“Give him two days here and he will wish he has never left his mother womb”

The owner of the voice, Junmyeon, as Jongdae can read on his coat, says, joining them at the door.

“Hello there, am Doctor Junmyeon” the black-haired doctor offers a hand and Jongdae accepts it with a bow.

“Jongdae”

The beta smiles at him, “Good luck man, you will need a lot of it”

“Thank you”

“Uh it is nice to see new people here” Junmyeon singsongs as he walks back into the room.

Minseok narrows his eyes at the doctor who is laying on one of the chairs in the room so comfortably “Why are you still here? Didn’t your shift end like 2 hours ago?”

“The owner of my house is a fucking bitch she wants to evacuate me, and she is probably waiting for me with some bullies? I don’t know but am not ready to fight and argue”

“Well” Jongdae starts, gaining the attention of the two doctors, “My friend is a lawyer; if you need anything, he can help you”

Junmyeon sits straight at once, his eyes sparkling, and smells so bright, _the hell._ Minseok wants to throw up.

“Yeah, I remember. We talked briefly last time” he says shyly(?) “I would appreciate it if you did, Jongdae-sshi”

“Sure, no worries”

Minseok glares at the beta doctor “Shameless!”

Junmyeon can’t care less about that.

The omega turns his attention to Jongdae again, knowing Junmyeon is a hopeless case, “Okay before you start, you should go to the Head of Nurses, her name is SoonKyu but just call her Sunny. I informed her about you and she will be waiting to give you your uniform and guide you to your room, okay?”

Jongdae nods “Okay”

“After you finish all of that, come back here or if you hear my name being called in the emergency room, just go there, okay?”

Jongdae thinks that the way Minseok talks is really attractive, “Okay”

“You can go now”

Jongdae nods and excuses himself.

Finding the Head of Nurses’ office is a quite easy task since he memorizes the hospital map by heart. He gives himself a pat on the head when he locates the named women in barely 10 minutes.

SoonKyu or, Sunny, is a pretty, cute, loud, short and small omega with a lively spirt. She doesn’t seem so dangerous to be the head, but again Jongdae realizes that he doesn’t look like an Alpha anyway. Nevertheless, he likes her.

He also meets two other nurses, Jihyo and Dahyun, who are considered Sunny’s right arm. They guide Jongdae to his room, which he will be sharing with two other young male nurses, and tell him to dress fast and get ready.

Jongdae thinks that the whole thing might not be as bad as he assumes; the people at the hospital are actually nice and he is doing what he likes; helping others. And, even though he will never admit it, being next to him omega is giving him a peace of mind; to know that the later is safe and sound.

 

 

“Doctor Minseok please head to the emergency room”

“Doctor Minseok please head to the emergency room”

“Doctor Minseok please head to the emergency room”

The alpha’s trail of thoughts is cut by sound of the Hospital Announcement System and he immediately rushes to the emergency room.

He finds Minseok already there, panting, while the ambulance men are carrying a bed out of the car with a woman on it.

“She is giving birth, but her alpha isn’t around, she is losing so much blood, both her and the baby might die by this rate” They explained, “She is A+”

“Dahyun!” Minseok screams, “Now to the blood bank, warn them about the case, we need supply!”

“Okay Doctor!” The fair nurse runs at once, disappearing in the corners.

“You Jongdae! Follow me to the operation room, hurry up!”

_._._

Baekhyun can’t remember clearly how or when they ended up in Chanyeol’s bed; naked, making out messily, and panting hard. Baekhyun is all marked up down his torso, around his nipples and all over his soft tummy. He is shamelessly spread out, his legs at each side of the bed with Chanyeol perfectly between them, grinding their members together while sliding a finger in his hole. The omega is producing so much lubrication and it is making everything easier and more pleasurable.

_“Uh fuck”_

Chanyeol latches his lips to the omega’s neck, struggling so hard not to mark him, and sucks softly on the skin as he thrusts his finger in slow moves.

“Chanyeol, please more!” Baekhyun begs, asking for more of everything; more friction against his member, more fingers inside of his hole and more sucking on his neck.

He is hyperaware of everything this time, he can feel everything without being so lost in his heat. However, he knows very well that the effect of suppressant won’t last if there is an alpha touching him. And Chanyeol is doing way more than touching.

Chanyeol obliges to the begs and slides in another finger, stretching Baekhyun’s hole more. Chanyeol’s state isn’t any better than the Omega; his brain isn’t functioning really well, and he is losing all the control he had on himself. There is something so addictive about the omega and he can’t stop himself from devouring him.

“Yes Chanyeol! Yes’’ Baekhyun moans in satisfaction when the alpha rubs their members even harder and thrust a third finger in.

“You are doing so well, Baek”

The Alpha whispers. He drags his long and thick fingers slowly against Baekhyun’s walls causing the omega to trash in his arms. He locks his teeth on the alpha’s collarbone and starts sucking. Chanyeol groans and goes faster on grinding them together.

“Chan…” Baekhyun calls breathlessly, his own hips rolling desperately for more friction.

“Yes?”

“You can… You can put it in” Baekhyun is almost whispering; his face hiding in Chanyeol’s chest

The alpha stays still, holding all his doings for a second “Huh? what?”

Chanyeol didn’t expect that; heat partners don’t really go all the way because they shouldn’t knot the omegas; they might get pregnant and that will be a disaster.

“Are you sure?” He says finally.

Baekhyun looks at him with red face, “I trust you not to knot me. You can do that, right?

Chanyeol blinks and gulps, “I can”

“Okay, please do. You know this is not enough, please Alpha!”

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun’s eyes, all watery and glistering, and places a tender and sweet kiss on his lips. He pulls back to adjust their position, retrieves his fingers from the omega’s asshole, earning a cute whine from Baekhyun who doesn’t enjoy the sudden emptiness.

“Should I… Should I bring lube for myself?” Chanyeol asks.

“No, it will be fine. I’m in heat, remember?”

Chanyeol nods and lets out a long breath before stroking his already hard member few times and angels it at Baekhyun’s opening.

“Uh, fuck!” Baekhyun moans when he feels the tip touching his hole.

Chanyeol slides in slowly, Baekhyun is so wet but _hella_ tight and it is killing his suffocating dick. He halts to let the omega adjusts to his size and Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut along with all of his insides, making Chanyeol curses under his breath.

“Move”

He nods in Chanyeol’s direction.

The alpha starts moving slowly, rocking into the omega in a steady pace until Baekhyun grows impatient and rolls his hips to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts. The taller gits the hint and slides out before slamming in strongly, causing Baekhyun to bounce up and down the bed.

“Uh fuck yes!” Baekhyun.

Baekhyun feels so good; being filled with Chanyeol is like being on drugs. He feels dangerous, addictive but still amazing. He is extremely happy; finally being filled with an alpha, being touched by one, finally experiencing what a heat should be like. But above all, he is happy because it is _Chanyeol._

And the feelings are mutual; because for Chanyeol, it feels like heaven being surrounded with Baekhyun walls, swallowed by his tightness. Chanyeol thinks he is already addicted to the expressions of the omega’s face as he bounds into him, all red and messed up. His alpha roars in happiness, knowing it is all because of him.

“Alpha, please deeper!” Baekhyun begs, circling his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and digs his heels into the board back.

Chanyeol does; going into him deeper and harder while trying hard not to form a knot; it will be almost impossible to pull out then.

He strokes Baekhyun’s member with his hand, teasing the slit as fast as he can to trigger the smaller orgasm.

“Chan… Am… am close”

Baekhyun begs; hands trashing everywhere.

The alpha leans in and sucks a deep kiss from Baekhyun’s nipple while increasing his pace, his hand moving incredibly fast on the smaller dick.

“Chan… YEOL!!”

Baekhyun screams, releasing everything with a shudder. His body spasms and arches into Chanyeol’s body, who milks him dry while pulling out fast.

Chanyeol heaves a sigh as he sits back on his knees and heels, looking at his aching member. Baekhyun, though still sensitive and shivering, pulls Chanyeol down on him again. He locks their lips again, while reaching his hand down to envelope the hard-on.

Chanyeol’s mind shut down and lets himself being manhandled by the omega who fondles his member and occasionally his balls.

“Come for me alpha” Baekhyun moans in his ear, cutting their kiss to suck better at Chanyeol’s ear.

Chanyeol loses his shit.

Thrusting into Baekhyun’s slender fingers, Chanyeol comes with a groan, falling in top of the omega completely, burying his head in Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun keeps on giving him soft strokes, trying to soften the hard member.

For good 5 minutes, there is only the sound of their ragged breath and loud heartbeat until Chanyeol decides to pull away and rolls to the side, meeting Baekhyun’s curious gaze. Baekhyun bits his lips in embarrassment.

Chanyeol looks at his features slowly, engraving all the beauty of the wine-haired man in his mind.

“Thank you for trusting me”

Baekhyun smiles shyly, “I should be the one thanking you… For everything”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, instead he reaches for the omega and kisses his forehead; it feels so warm and gentle. Baekhyun smiles fondly at the alpha.

“Sleep for a while”

Baekhyun nods and closes his eyes shut.

Maybe… Maybe there is a hope.

_._._._

“You are cheating! This is considered as two dates!” Sehun argues, crossing his arms against his chest and pouts as hard as can.

Jongin laughs out loud. Sehun _might or might not_ think it is adorable.

So, the thing is; after finishing practicing at the studio, Jongin decides to take the omega to a nearby café. He assumes that their date in not over yet. Sehun protests, saying it should be count as two but Jongin is an alpha, _so, duh!_

“You are so cute Sehun, did somebody tell you that before?” Jongin asks, seating them at a table by the windows.

Sehun thinks his cheeks are turning red. _What the fuck!_

“No and am not cute!”

“You ARE!” Jongin insists, leaning on the table to get a better look at the omega.

“You have such cute features; your nose is so tiny, your lips too and nice eyebrows shape by the way”

Sehun stays silent, he blinks. Throughout his life he was always addressed as the cold kid. Sehun is so confused; is Jongin being real or just trying to flirt and impress him?

Before he can say anything further, the waiter interrupts to take their orders.

Sehun orders, of course bubble tea, while Jongin hot chocolate.

The waiter writes down their orders but doesn’t forget to give them the look of _‘are you fucking kids?’_ before leaving.

“We have just been judged so bad” Jongin laughs.

“Whatever” Sehun shrugs.

“So” Jongin asks, smiling brightly “When is your birthday?”

“April 12”

“94 liner?”

“Yes”

“Oh god!” Jongin squeals in happiness “This makes me a Hyung!”

Sehun squints his eyes at the excited alpha “What?”

“I’m January 14, this is like…” Jongin pauses for a second and calculates in his mind, “About 88 days apart. I am a Hyung!” He singsongs happily, winking.

Sehun glares at him, “I’m not calling you Hyung, scratch that!”

Jongin pouts, “Why Sehun?” he whines.

Sehun pauses for a second.

“Are you sure you are an alpha?” the omega sniffs the air.

Jongin laughs another high-pitched laugh.

 _Okay seriously, his laugh is cute,_ Sehun thinks

“I grow up with two sisters, both omegas, and I have three dogs.” Jongin explains, trying soft and serious “Women are elegant creatures, Sehun. Not stereotyping them or anything, but they teach you how to be more affectionate, how to give love, how to be gentle, caring, how to think of others, how to always be considerate of other’s feelings.

Although many kids mocked of my personality back then, I’m always thankful for that, you know? There are thousands of dick-like-alphas out there and I don’t want to fall in that category”

Sehun hums in response; he studies Jongin’s face. The alpha has a really calm attitude as he talks; his voice is so deep, husky and relaxing. It sounds nice

“That is nice” he says eventually.

“What about you?”

I grow up with Minseok Hyung” Sehun skips explaining his past, “The doctor from the hospital. But you see we are kind of the tough-brat-like-omegas”

“To be honest I find this better. As I said, there is a lot of dick-like-alphas. Having powerful omegas like you, is good; you know how to stop them”

“Yeah, you are right” Sehun casts his gaze downwards and notices Jongin’s phone-case.

“Why there is a lot of bears on your phone-case?”

“I love bears! They are-”

 

“I told you come with me!”

A sudden shout halts Jongin and gets their attention. They look at the direction of the sound and finds a guy pulling on another guy’s arm.

“I told you, I don’t want to!” The other boy cries

“Stop making a scene, you bitch!”

“No!”

“Should I drag you?”

Sehun frowns deeply and suddenly gets up, “He said no!”, he shouts at the alpha’s direction.

The alpha with an undercut looks at Sehun, “Are you talking to me?”

“Yes” Sehun says firmly, “No is a NO. He is crying and afraid of you. This a sign to finally let go!”

The guy walks in Sehun’s direction and sniffs, “Another bitchy omega, huh? Thought you were an alpha, stay in your lane you pussy-”

The following words never left the alpha’s mouth as a harsh blow lands on his face right in his cheek.

“Don’t you fucking insult my boyfriend in front of me ever!!!!!”

Sehun widens his eyes at Jongin, anger all over his face, his fist ready to give another hit, his nostrils in a furry, and his eyes glistening red literally.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why Chanbaek is getting all the smut in here.
> 
> And while everyone is loving each other, Xiuchen is on the war of who will despise the other more.


	9. Progress pt,1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Mention of blood, death.

Jongin hisses loudly as Sehun wipes a trace of blood from his chin. He curses inwardly while the omega shakes his head couple of times, letting _tsk_ from time to time.

“You made your point clear the first two punches, you didn’t have to get into a fight, look at you!” Sehun scolds, too focused at making sure all the blood stains are gone from that _ridiculously_ handsome face.

“He deserved it, he is an asshole!” Jongin insists.

Sehun rolls his eyes; the image of Jongin and that alpha throwing punches at each other’s face replaying in his mind for the nth time. He is really thankful that the owner of the café stepped in and kicked them out before it gets any further.

That is how they ended up in Jongin’s car with Sehun wiping the trails of the fight off the alpha’s face.

_He will heal in a minute; why am I brothering myself, really?_

“I just hope that omega will be okay though” Jongin says absently, his eyes cast down.

Sehun stops his tracks and looks at Jongin’s soft and tender features; he won’t lie, he likes how kind hearted Jongin is.

“Why some alphas do that seriously? This is so stupid!” the alpha keeps talking to himself.

Sehun swallows his saliva, “instinct, I guess”

Jongin lefts his eyes and looks at his omega, “Our nature is to protect not to control, Sehun. I have no idea when that tiny line between the two concepts started to disappear”

Sehun retrieves his hands and settles back in the chair, now looking ahead of him instead of the alpha’s face.

“Don’t know either”

Jongin looks at his own face in the reflective mirror, “I guess I will be okay in few hours”

“Yup, it will heal fast”

Jongin turns to the younger and smiles tenderly, “Thank you, Sheun”

Sehun thinks his heart just skipped a beat at the way the alpha pronounced his name.

“You are welcome”

“Let me take you home” Jongin announces and turns to the omega.

He leans forward towards him slowly, Sehun blinks as the alpha keeps approaching him bit by bit till their noses are almost touching. Sehun’s breath hitches; even if it has no effect on him, it is still such a strong alpha smell! Jongin stops right there, inches away from the Omega’s lips and inhales.

And slowly, his face breaks into a smile as he hooks his fingers around the seatbelt and fastens it for the blonde,

“Unless you still want to hang around with me” Jongin smirks.

Sehun blinks again, processing what the alpha has just done before he shoves him away.

“Fuck off!”

Jongin breaks into a fit of laughter, a high squeaky sound emitting from him as he literally claps his hands from amusement.

Sehun glares at him, “You are so… freaking childish Jongin!!”

The omega hits him on the chest and Jongin laughs even more.

“Stop it!”

Jongin tries to catch his breath, “You are so easy to tease Sehun… I love this!”

Sehun glares at him, Jongin starts laughing again as well as starting the car engine.

_._._

There is blood on Minseok’s gloved-hands while Jongdae has a baby screaming and crying on his own hands. He handles the baby to the nearby nurse who runs to take the baby to the bed next to them, where there is another crew of doctors waiting for it.

Jongdae shift his eyes back and forth between the woman in front of them and the EGC machine which is giving heavy alarming alerts; she is losing so much blood. Minseok’s gloves are all soaked in the thick liquid as he tries to stop the bleeding. Jongdae frowns; something is wrong. He takes a better look at the woman’s neck and gaps as the realization hits him.

_That is it._

“Minseok, stop” He says slowly.

The doctor doesn’t seem to hear him, asking Jihyo for scissors.

“Doctor Minseok”

“….”

“Doctor Minseok, we need to stop!” Jongdae snaps.

The omega finally pays attention to him, just sparing him a short glance, “Huh?”

“Stop, she is going to die anyway!”

Jongdae sees the omega’s hands stop moving for a second, and Minseok shivers, “No, she won’t."

Jongdae takes another look at the omega’s neck.

“Minseok, you need to stop now, you are wasting all of this transferred blood on her!” Jongdae screams.

“Who the fuck you think you are! Am the doctor here! Am not leaving her!” Minseok shouts back,

Jongdae opens his mouth to argue but a loud gasp stops him.

The room falls in silence as they look at the owner of the voice, the very woman on the bed. Her body arches, her eyes suddenly open and she lets out a painful loud scream before spitting droplets of blood and falls again at once.

The EGC machine gives more warning before going on a straight line.

“She is… dead!” Jiyho whispers.

_._._

Chanyeol works on changing the covers of his bed as Baekhyun takes a quick shower in the bathroom. He opens the windows and sprays air freshener to hide the heavy scent of sex.

Jongin should NOT smell that.

He has already taken his own shower while Baekhyun was still asleep and made sure that everything in the bed room and the living room is decent and tidy. Last things last, the alpha heads to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat.

Okay, he is _that_ considerate.

When Baekhyun walks out of the shower, already in his clothes which Chanyeol was careful enough not to ruin during their heated session, he spots the alpha at the kitchen, cladded in a big sweater and comfortable shorts. Baekhyun studies Chanyeol’s look carefully and thinks that it is just too sweet to be real.

“Ahm” he clears his throat at last.

That gets Chanyeol’s attention who turns with a smile, “You are done?”

Baekhyun smiles shyly “Yeah… that scent-hinder is really good. I can’t smell anything on me. It will be great since I don’t want Minseok Hyung to smell what happened and kill me”

Chanyeol chuckles as he places the plats on the table.

“Yeah, it is not really legal to have one, but I get it from my cousin; he works at a hospital”

Why did you get it though?” Baekhyun crocks an eyebrow.

“Two years ago, there was that friend of mine who needed a place to live in for a while and I offered him to stay over for couple of weeks, but he was... well, in a relationship. I couldn’t handle how he smelled every single night, so I brought this and made him use it”

Chanyeol seats himself at the table and gestures the omega to sit.

“Oh, I see”

“Please, eat” Chanyeol offers.

Baekhyun nods his head, “Thank you”

They eat in silence, feeling too comfortable and content at the whole atmosphere. Baekhyun thinks for a brief second that he would kill for a morning like this again. Even though it is midday, but yeah.

“I wonder for how long your heat lasts”

Chanyeol suddenly asks, cutting the trail of thoughts and causing Baekhyun to chock on his food. Chanyeol hands him a glass of water which he gulps down and tries to compose himself again.

“That was sudden” Baekhyun coughs one last time, “Well, normally heats last for two to three days if an alpha is around and is fulfilling our needs, it should end fast then. It is not just about being aroused, one of the most important things is that our bodies want to feel filled, breed and knotted as well. However, if we are using suppressants, it lasts for about 5 to 6 days. And we need to keep talking the pills the whole time to stop the cravings”

Baekhyun explains, only when he finishes that he realizes that he doesn’t even feel shy at all speaking about this to Chanyeol, who has a very unrelaxed expression over his face.

“You had to go through this all those years?”

Baekhyun smiles nervously; why Chanyeol is looking at him with much concern?

“Most omegas do Chanyeol… it is not a big deal”

“It is actually...” The alpha whispers.

Baekhyun bits on his lips and looks at his plate again.

“So, how much time you still have left?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “I don’t know, but I know it is not much”

“You can feel it?” Chanyeol asks carefully.

“Yes”

Chanyeol nods, something heavy suddenly moves in his chest.

_._._._

Minseok's back is pressed against the cold walls of the operation room. There is no blood on his hands anymore; no more screams nor the hasty shouts of the nurses, even the beds in front of him are all empty and clean now.

He sighs, burying his face between his knees and circling the lean limbs with his arms.

"Doctor Minseok"

He hears the soft whisper and flinches.

He shoots his head up, feeling dizzy for a second at the sudden action. He didn’t feel nor smell somebody entering the room.

"Doctor Minseok"

Minseok hears again, it is Jongdae.

The omega clears his throat, "Yes?"

“Doctor Junmyeon is looking for you”

“He didn’t go home yet?”

“No, he thought of staying after… what happened" Jongdae says carefully.

Minseok nods, Jongdae stills for a while, biting on his lips before slipping on the floor next to the doctor.

They share a moment of silence before Minseok decides to speak up.

“How did you know?”

“Huh” Jongdae turns to him.

“How did you know she is going to die?”

Minseok looks confidently at Jongdae in the eyes, probably for the first time ever since they met.

Jongdae realises that Minseok has the most catty-eyes he has ever seen.

“Her mating bond was fading; her husband was breaking their bond.” Jongdae says slowly.

Minseok raises an eyebrow.

“In such cases when the omega feels that the bond is going to break, she gives up all of her energy for the baby to live. She did that. She knew one of them will die”

Minseok blinks, sinking in all the information. He surly knows about this, but he never thought he will see such a case with his own eyes.

“And you know that because…?”

Jongdae smiles bitterly “Because I grow up at the forest, unlike here Omegas don’t give birth in fancy hospitals where their alphas are around them to give them enough strength… Up there, Omegas don’t even know who the father of their own child is”

Minseok wants to throw up.

“This is disgusting, Alphas are just disgusting creatures.” Minseok scoffs, “He broke the bond while his wife was giving birth! They breed omegas and run away, they think it is okay to mess up people’s lives, they think it is fine just because they are the superior creatures! This is disgusting”

Jongdae looks blankly and slowly smiles “I agree with you”

The alpha stands up and walks quietly out of the room.

_._._

Jongin parks his car in front of Sehun’s house. It is already the sundown, and the air is cool and refreshing.

“Thank you for today Sehun, I really had fun” The alpha says sincerely.

Sehun looks at the elder and cracks an eyebrow in the direction of the scratch on his chin, “Really?”

Jongin chuckles softly “Yeah even that. Plus, it is not really hurting anymore”

The alpha touches the outline of the punch which is already healing.

“I really hope so” Sehun shrugs.

Jongin nods and suddenly frowns, checking out his pockets and around his seat.

“What is wrong?” Sehun asks.

“I can’t find my phone”

“Uh really!”

Jongin pouts as he looks around.

“Give yourself a call, maybe it is in the car or something!”

Sehun offers him his phone, Jongin takes it with a smirk that the omega surly didn’t notice.

He types his number and just seconds later, the phones rings, right in Jongin’s pockets.

“Uh, it has been here!” The alpha fakes surprise.

Sehun narrows his eyes at him, “You did this to get my number, didn’t you!”

Jongin looks at him innocently and shrugs, “Maybe”

…..

“You! Really!” Sehun clenches his jaw after seconds of shock, unable to formulate a sentence.

Jongin breaks into laughter.

“You are really!!! Unbelievable” Sehun pouts.

Jongin looks at him tenderly, “Sorry for that; if you are uncomfortable, I will delete it. I promise; I just wanted to have your number”

Sehun glares at the alpha for a nice couple of minutes before sighing and waving at him “Okay, whatever”

The alpha giggles softly.

_God, his laughs! Somebody saves me._

“Okay you go in first, I will text you later”

Sehun nods and gets off the car, he looks at the alpha one last time through the opened window, “Thanks for the ride”

Jongin smiles one full bright smile and waves at him “Good night Sehun-ah”

“Good night”

Sehun stays till the alpha sets off and stares for a while,

_“This is how it feels like to have a boyfriend then?”_

_._._

Dressed back in his own causal clothes with his hair combed and neat again, Minseok throws his coat in his locker, too frustrated at the whole day and everything about it. He heaves a sigh as he walks out of his room, having a thought in his mind. He needs to see Sunny.

Minseok finds the omega in her office, scolding one of the male nurses and pinching his ears.

_Seriously that girl._

“Ahm, Sunny-shi?” Minseok calls carefully.

The small omega notices his existence and frees the nurse in her hands.

“Doctor Minseok! Come on in!”

The red headed short girl turns to the alpha boy in front of her, “Next time I catch you trying to flirt with Winwin, I will hunt you down myself Mr. Nakamato YUTA!! And you have a new roommate now, so you better BEHAVE! You can go!”

She screams at the terrified nurse who bows at her and turns around, only to bow again at Minseok before storming out of the room.

“He is still trying to court that poor soul?”

Sunny shakes her head “They give me headache… Yuta is seriously hopeless”

“They will end up mates” Minseok says.

“I don’t care!” the girl screams, “I just don’t want any scandals here!”

Minseok giggles and settles on one of the chairs in front of her.

“Sunny-sshi, I have a question”

“Yes sure?”

“Well… that nurse Kim Jongdae. He is doing public service here, but you get him into the operation room in the very first day… Mind to explain?”

The little omega seems to be shocked at the question, “Doctor Minseok, you didn’t check his CV?”

“Umm… nope?”

“He has four years of experience,” Sunny shuffles through some papers and gets out a blue file “It is written here that he actually worked as the Nurses Head at the local hospital of his hometown”

Minseok blinks for a second “Oh wow… What?”

The omega nods, “Doctor Minseok, I would have never shoved him into the operation room if I didn’t know he was capable of doing so… His CV is impressive; looks like he volunteered in so many things at his hometown. He also took a lot of courses, here” She handles Minseok the file.

“You can read it if you want”

Minseok holds the blue file in his hands, “Can I take it home? I can’t concentrate now”

“Yes sure” The omega smiles widely at him.

“Thanks, Sunny”

“Anytime” She singsongs.

_._._

Baekhyun settles on not telling Sehun about the progress (?) with Chanyeol. He thought that maybe if he ignores the whole situation, the omega won’t ask. That is why he decides to act as usual; aka annoying Sehun while they make dinner, waiting for their Hyung to arrive.

Baekhyun has always had a soft spot for the younger; feeling as if he is the spiritual parent of him. He always feels the urge to protect and help Sehun, even though what really happens is the other way around, since Baekhyun makes a lot of stupid things in his life.

_But he has good intentions, you know._

Baekhyun considers himself the Kims third brother, and the two brothers actually can’t remember when they stopped considering Baekhyun just a friend.

When the dinner was finally ready, Minseok has been already at home and the three omegas are seated around the table. They rant aimlessly about different subjects, each of them avoiding something he is itchy to admit, until they can’t hold it anymore.

“Guys” The younger of the group starts, “I have something to tell you”

“Yes Sehun” Minseok says carefully.

“Umm, do you remember that alpha we found by the road?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Baekhyun asks.

Sehun takes a deep breath and arranges his thoughts, Baekhyun swallows a mouthful of rice.

“I think we are dating…?”

“WHAT!”

“EXCUSE ME!”

The two elder omegas shout at the same time. Baekhyun is really thankful he was done swallowing. He would have chocked, but twice a day is too much, thank you!

“You… You are what?” Minseok asks again.

Sehun lets out a whine “I don’t know! The guy is saying I’m his destined mate, but I don’t know. As usual, I don’t feel anything! So, he asked me to go on 5 dates with him… We have been on one today”

The elder boys at the table blinks, processing the information in their heads slowly.

“This is a lot of information to handle at once” Baekhyun says.

“I second that” Minseok nods.

Sehun shakes his head “You are too old and dramatic now. Am just telling you because you guys have been sniffing at me the whole time and it is getting weird… It is his smell, yes, because we have been out… A-And don’t try to say you weren’t!”

Sehun points a manic finger at his brothers _(well, Baekhyun is!)_ when the two omegas tried to open their mouths to defend themselves.

“Plus” he sighs “It is just 5 dates, nothing big”

They fall into silence again, Baekhyun is staring at his egg rolls while Minseok frowns at… the water?

“But Sehun, you hate alphas” Minseok starts after functioning probably again.

“Guess who I got that from?” Sehun retorts.

“Good one my baby!” Baekhyun giggles.

“Still better than being desperate to get laid Mr. Byun?” Minseok attacks.

“At least I got laid somewhere in my life, Mr. forever virgin!” Baekhyun spats.

“My ass is perfectly fine and happy that way, thank you very much” Minseok fakes a smile.

“You two will end up alone” Baekhyun points his chopsticks at the two Kim brothers.

“At least we will die with dignity” Sehun shrugs.

“Are you saying I don’t have one?” Baekhyun fakes a hurtful and shocked expression.

“Didn’t we agree on that like 4 years ago?” Minseok points out.

“You are teaming up against me!” The red headed, again, fakes a sob.

“Stop sounding like Junmyeon, please”

“Guess we can safely say: Desperate level: Junmyeon and Baekhyun” Sehun suggests.

“He is one the same page as me!” Baekhyun pouts, “That is why I love him more than you two!!”

Minseok narrows his eyes at the dramatic omega, “Baekhyun, you are going to sleep at one of our beds just in few hours, you adore us, so stop it”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to protest but he can’t retort to that. Minseok is right; he planned to sleep at Minseok’s bed.

“FINE!” He screams angrily.

“So cute” Sehun coos, the elder rolls his eyes.

“I have something to admit too” The red headed says, sipping on his juice beforehand.

“I’m teamed up with Chanyeol for graduation project”

The two brothers share a moment of silence.

“Guys?”

“Oh well Baekhyun, finally you will spare him from glaring?” Minseok teases.

Sehun smiles awkwardly as he recalls what the elder told him last night but tries not to show much emotions in front of Minseok.

“Well, let’s hope he won’t continue glaring after all”

“I feel bad for Chanyeol already”

“I second that!”

“YA!”

Minseok laughs out loud for the first time in the past three days from all his heart; briefly forgetting about what happened at the hospital, about Jongdae, about his whole messed up situation.

He looks at Sehun and Baekhyun quarrelling like two cats and decides not to tell them about Jongdae yet. He doesn’t want to ruin such a good mood.

_It can wait._

That night Baekhyun does sleep in Minseok’s bed, not before dragging Sehun with him to be his personal pillow.

“This reminds me of those times in our boarding school. We always sneaked to sleep together” Baekhyun says, snuggling to the two males at each side of him.

“And we always got caught” Sehun reminds him.

“And punished and detained together” Minseok points out.

“but… Wasn’t that the whole point, anyway?” Baekhyun asks.

“Exactly” The two Kims singsongs at the same time.

 


	10. Progress pt,2

_“Kai”_

_The little boy dressed in white nightdress snaps his head up towards the door of his room where his mother appears with a smile._

_“Have you slept honey?”_

_“Not yet, mother” The little boy stands and bows at her._

_“Good, I have something for you” She steps aside and allows another woman with a little boy to enter._

_Kai looks at his mother with a big questioning eyes._

_“You remember what I told you about this morning?” his mother asks, the little boy nods “Here is your new maid; Song Qian”_

_The named woman, dressed in the usual-maids-white-and-pink-hanbok, bows,_

_“I’m in your service, Prince Kai”_

_Kai notices how her big rounded eyes flatters._

_His mother smiles proudly, “And this is her son; Shixun”_

_The little boy steps forward. He is just as the same height as kai. His hair is so dark and long that the bangs are falling on his eyes, which is not as wide as his mother’s, he has a very small and thin lips and mouth. And he is dressed in a dirty-brown-hanbok._

_The little kid bows “I’m Shixun, and I’m at your service my Prince”_

_His voice is so light and calm, his small mouth is making all the words he let out cuter and smoother._

_Kai gets his attention on the boy._

_“Shixun knows how to ride horses and basic swordplay moves, my lord” The new maid says._

_“Song Qian will be your personal maid from now one and Shixun will accompany you wherever you go”_

_Kai examines the boy again, somehow not listening to what his mother is saying._

_“Do you like flowers, Shixun?”_

_Kai suddenly asks, the two ladies halts for a second._

_The named boy blinks and looks at his mother who encourages him to answer._

_“Y-yes my lord”_

_Kai smiles widely, “Let’s go to the fields tomorrow!”_

_“Kai!!” his mother snaps_

_But he smiles warmly at the omega boy who cracks a shy smile at him._

__._.__

_“Where is your father Shixun?”_

_The two boys are seated on the wide expanse of grass. Kai is busy plucking off some flowers while Shixun is reading a book._

_“I don’t know” the omega boy says without looking._

_“You don’t know him, or you don’t know where he is?”_

_“Both” Shixun closes the book and looks at the prince, “Mom told me he was one of the elites in our hometown. She was just a maid in his parents’ house. He loved my mom and well … got her pregnant. Mom told me that they were really kind people; since she lived with them for a long time, they promised to leave her at the house till she gives birth, but after that she has to leave”_

_Shixun plays absent-mindedly with the green leaves under his palms._

_“After I was born, they give her money and made sure we arrived at another town safely.”_

_Kai turns to him with a pout, “If they are such a good people why did they do that?”_

_“Because they were an elite and my father had to marry another girl, my mom was just a maid after all. You know the rules my lord; no one of a higher rank can marry a worker or a maid”_

_The young prince fondles the flowers in his hands, getting them in a particular shape before turning to the little omega and places the now-flower-crown on top of his head._

_“My lord, what!” Shixun asks with big surprised eyes._

_Kai smiles warmly, “it is a flower crown, I made it for you”_

_“B-but why?”_

_“Because you smell like flowers”_

_The dark headed omega boy casts his eyes down, “Thank you my lord”_

__._.__

_“Kai, save me!”_

_“Kai, don’t leave me alone!!”_

_“Kai, don’t go, don’t go!!!”_

__._.__

Jongin wakes up with a jolt. Body shivering and sweat running down his spine, he is suddenly terrified.

Again, it is the same person screaming and calling.

And again, he can't see a thing.

Jongin doesn’t understand why, why he can’t see the person asking for help even though the dream prior was crystal clear. He rubs his forehead, sets on his bed as he reaches out for a cup of water.

Kai, his mother, the maid and that Shixun, why everything about them is so vivid? Why he feels like he is actually there standing and observing the whole scene. And why everything about the person calling for help is pitch black?

There are hundreds of questions running back and forth in head.

_Who is that boy?_

_Why is he even seeing this dream?_

_Why it feels like a vision more than a dream?_

_What is happening to him?_

_._._

 

Minseok is in a relatively better mood this morning. He actually woke up with a smile on his face, not like he is going to admit it is because of _a certain Baekhyun_ , but well. He feels better. He bows to both his seniors and his juniors as he walks pass them in the hospital corridors before heading to his usual destination. The emergency yard.

It is a habit he must do whenever he enters the hospital.

He scans the place with his eyes but halts his tracks when he sees _a particular alpha nurse_ with a kid about 6 years old.

Jongdae.

The kid is crying hard as Jongdae stitches his arm. The alpha is saying all types of comforting words and is patting on his head from time to time to calm the anguish kid.

"It is going to be okay, it will be fine" Jongdae coaxes.

The boy sobs, "It hurts"

"What hurts is the bruise on your knee. I swear I put an anesthetic before doing anything"

The boy pouts, apparently not believing him.

"You don't believe me!" Jongdae gasps childishly, pouting as well.

"This hurts my pride!" He fakes a hurtful expression, causing the boy’s father and Dahyun who are standing close by to giggle.

_Why does he sound like Baekhyun?"_

The kid just sniffs as a replay, touching his knee to make sure that yes, it is the source of the pain.

Minseok watches them for couple of minutes more as Jongdae keeps working on the boy’s arm while humming sweet lullabies.

"And now" Jongdae cuts the string "You are done, strong man!"

He pats the boy’s head couple of times, and something throbs in Minseok's neck.

His inner wolf roars ** _'our mate'_** , but Minseok ignores the feeling. He knows that his omega is going to react that way whenever they are close and whenever Jongdae does something nice and heart whelming. The omega will earn for his alpha, and he knows pretty well that his upcoming heat will be a living hell.

He sighs and decides that this is enough being a creep. He precedes to his room where he is welcomed with a very unpleasing view; the room is all upside down with nothing in its original place thanks to none other than Kim Junmyeon.

“I fucking hate him”

He mumbles to himself, takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves and starts working on the mess.

_._._

After taking a shower and changing into a comfortable shirt and pants, ready for a morning run, trying to distract himself from the whole dream thingy.

Talking about distraction, he smiles as a thought crosses his mind. He reaches for his phone and starts typing.

**_You: Hello Sehun. It is Jongin_ **

Thinking about how he manipulated the boy to take his number, Jongin couldn’t help but giggle at himself.

He waits for couple of seconds before his phone shows a notification.

_**Sehunie: Hello to you** _

Jongin's smile goes wider; Sehun is so sassy even in answering texts.

_**You: What do you have today?** _

The alpha reaches for a bottle of water from the fridge.

_**Sehunie: I have classes till 2, then I will have to change and go the café. I finish at 6** _

Jongin thinks for a while.

_**You: I actually wanted to have lunch together, but it is okay. Be ready at 6 and half then, I will pick you up from the cafe… we will see a movie! See ya!** _

Jongin tucks his phone in his pockets; already knows what would Sehun say, which was pretty much.

**_Sehunie: STOP MAKING PLANS ON YOUR OWN URGH!!!!_ **

_._._

Done with making the beds and picking up the trash, Minseok hears soft knocks on the door once he was about to do handle the mess on their desks.

“Come on in”

The door opens slowly and Minseok recognizes the newcomer before seeing him.

“Good morning doctor Minseok”

“Good morning Jongdae”

The omega gives a short glance at the nurse.

“Umm” The alpha starts, searching for words “How are you feeling today?”

Minseok wants to roll his eyes so bad.

“Am good” he settles on saying, picking up the papers on the tables, “It is not like I haven’t seen plenty of people dying here before Jongdae-sshi”

Jongdae bits his lips.

“I was just mad at myself. Because I didn’t know something so basic like this, that is all”

Jongdae steps closer and picks up some snacks empty bags from the table and tosses it to the bin.

“Doctor Junmyeon stayed after you left. He spent the night here but went early in the morning”

“I can tell” Minseok groans.

“I settled a date for him with Yixing Hyung. Hope he solves the whole housing problem soon”

“Amin!”

Unable to find something to say, the busy themselves by picking up the random stuff around the place until Minseok finds something to say.

“You spent the night here?”

“No, not really, I went home before dawn”

Minseok nods.

“I have read your CV”

Jongdae looks at the doctor who is now equally looking at him, arms crossed against his chest.

“I see that you are pretty good at this job. I bet you were famous”

“Well” Jongdae scratches the back of his head, “I won’t tiptoe around this but while you left our town, I stayed there, and I studied for this. Being a nurse was something I really wanted. So, I did everything I can to be good at it”

Minseok raises an eyebrow, _he did notice that I left the town? What?_

“So, why did you live up in the forest and the mountains with your friend?”

“Our families lived there… It would have been hard to leave that place after their death. Nobody would have rented his house for two young orphans. And to be honest, it was also a good thing; I gained 50% of my experience from what happened there”

“Like that woman”

“Yes” Jongdae nods slowly, “It happened all the time there”

Minseok takes a deep breath “Why did you come here then?”

Jongdae has no idea why he is answering the omega.

“Yixing got a promotion at his work and he was sent here”

Minseok nods, he shifts his gaze around the room, trying to distract himself. It is not like he foolishly hoped that maybe the alpha was looking for him. No, not at all.

He turns around really quick to pick up his coat, not noticing a glass of water that is seriously not supposed to be here. The glass gets an elbow from Minseok and falls into pieces on the ground.

“Shit!”

He hurriedly crouches to pick up the glass hastily. gets into his hands.

“You should be caref-”

“Ouch! Fuck why?”

Minseok curses loudly when his fingers have unpleasing meeting with a sharp end of one piece of glass.

Jongdae strides to the omega in a flash and sets next to him.

“You okay? I was just telling to be careful”

He asks in concern. Minseok holds his finger which droplets of blood are oozing out of it.

“I’m fine, it is just a scratch”

Jongdae knows it is his alpha instinct, but he finds himself circling an arm around the omega’s waist and pulling him up.

“Come here” He guides them to the sink and urges the doctor to wash his hand.

They are pretty close, Minseok can sense the alpha’s breath on his neck and his arms that are still securing his frame. He also feels his omega’s groans inside of him.

Jongdae frowns and walks to bring punch of tissues.

“Is it deep?”

“No, just a scratch. It is nothing Jongdae”

Minseok says naturally; for a second, the conversation feels so homely.

The alpha walks back to the doctor and puts the tissues on the wound. He presses the martial alongside with his hand hard on the wounded fingers, and that is when he realizes what he has been doing, when his alpha suddenly snaps at him and whispers _‘mate’_

He looks at Minseok’s eyes, which is mostly covered with brown hairs, but he can still see that the doctor is looking back at him.

They hold the eye contact for 20 seconds before Jongdae averts his eyes and retrieves his hands.

“I’m sorry”

Minseok smiles bitterly, looking at his finger warped in the tissue, “Why do you care so much when you see an omega in danger?”

The doctor finally spits the question he has been holding for a long time.

Jongdae shrugs, “Shouldn’t everybody do the same? Helping those in need?”

Minseok doesn’t know what controlled him but he asks bluntly, “Then why did you help me when I asked? Why did you do that to me! Why? When you knew that am your mate!”

Jongdae blinks, not only because Minseok looks incredibly furious, but because he never thought he would actually ask _that_ question.

Jongdae approaches the doctor again and reaches out his hands to envelope the omega’s hand in his; warmth spreads in their bodies and both had to suppress a very pleasing sigh.

Jongdae adjusts the wrap around the wounded finger before smiling.

“I did it for you Minseok… I’m not the Alpha you deserve. I made you a favor”

And with that, Jongdae walks out of the room, giving no chance for a very dazed and lost Minseok to elaborate.

‘ _what! So, he didn’t do that because of me?’_

_._._

_**Hello, you came to me** _

_**Giving me your shy scent** _

_**In my hazy dream** _

_**You were shining, dazzling** _

_**With a fluttering heart, without knowing** _

_**I went to you, step by step** _

_**And I stayed by your side** _

Baekhyun finishes humming the words with content smile, Chanyeol is having an equal pleased smile on his face as well, looking with adoration at the singer.

They are at the university’s library, sitting in a far corner with punch of papers and trying the first lines they agreed on.

Surprisingly, they don’t feel awkward around each other as they thought they would. They actually realized that they fit so well together; their characters are quite alike; both loud with big sense of humor. Both like to drop weird comments, play games, talk a lot and above all they get similar taste in music.

It is hard to be awkward with Chanyeol to be honest, and same goes with Baekhyun.

They are making great progress considering the fact they are still in their first day.

**_My heart melts at your smile_ **

**_When our eyes meet_ **

**_My heart pounds_ **

Chanyeol hums this time, writing down the lines as he sings.

“I like it!” Baekhyun says proudly, stretching his body and yawing, “Can we stop here?”

Chanyeol nods, “Yeah, I guess we did well enough for today”

Baekhyun folds his arms on the table and rests his head on it.

He looks at Chanyeol through his hooded eyes, “What do we have now?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. He stares the omega laying in front of him; sun rays falling on his pretty lashes, kissing the rosy cheeks, his win-colored hair is shining, and his lips look so tempting.

He doesn’t think twice, he finds himself pressing his lips on the strawberry-like-lips of the omega.

Baekhyun blinks in surprise but he melts intensely at the way the plumb lips of the alpha are pressing against him, so he straights himself slowly, careful enough not to break the kiss, and circles his arms around the alpha’s neck to deepen the kiss which the alpha took control over it fast. Chanyeol parts the omega’s lips and nips on it like his favorite candy. It is weird how addictive this feeling has become in the span of just 3 days.

The alpha feels heat radiating through him; he knows Baekhyun is still in his heat, and he will yet trigger another round of arousal, probably the final one for his heat.

He asks for a permission by licking the upper lip of the omega and Baekhyun opens willingly; feeling all hot and vulnerable under the alpha’s touch.

Chanyeol lets his hands tangle in the omega’s hair as he lets his tongue roams inside the hot mouth, marking each part of it and sucking in all the sweetness of the omega.

It is escalating quickly, but he doesn’t mind, he can’t stop either. Not like he is complaining.

Baekhyun is kissing back with equal force; he keeps trying to battel with Chanyeol’s tongue, but he keeps losing. Chanyeol feels the soft smile against his lips and that is when he pulls back, breathing heavy.

“You won’t let me win for once, don’t you?” Baekhyun pouts

“I’m an alpha” He smirks, swiping a finger against Baekhyun’s shiny lips “Come on, we should go somewhere”

Baekhyun looks at him blankly, but let himself being led out of the library.

_‘I will go to hell for this’_

_._._

Sehun had to go to work with another set of clothes, face lotion, eyeliner and lip balm stuffed in his bag. Thanks to a specific Kim Jongin who likes to make his own plans.

Sehun has no idea why he is letting the Alpha does this. He never liked being controlled by other alphas, but in Jongin’s case he actually likes all the gestures and efforts Jongin is making. Plus, it is not like Jongin is forcing him into anything. Sehun knows that he can say no, he knows that can stop him if he wants.

But he can’t deny that he is enjoying this and that Jongin is extremely handsome; the possibility that he might be _really_ his mate is driving him crazy.

_If only._

If only he wasn’t defective, he would have known.

“Hey Hun, you are spacing out!”

Sehun snaps at the sound of his coworker.

“Where is your mind boy?” The alpha coworker, Donghae, asks.

“Ah, nothing”

Sehun storms into the bathroom at 6 and changes into the new set of clothes he brought. It is not like he wants to impress Jongin, but he really likes these tight black jeans and this navy-blue sweater a lot. And he likes putting eyeliner, okay?! And he chews a lot on his lips, so he is putting the lip balm for himself of course.

All done, Sehun checks himself at the mirror and puts the final touches on his hair before shoving all of his stuff in his bag and put it in his locker. He pays goodbye to his coworkers who whistle, eye him, throw flirty comments at him.

He stands in front of the café waiting for the alpha to arrive. Sehun realizes that this is the first time of his life he is anticipating something that much. He puts his hand into his pockets and kicks the ground softly.

_‘This is sweet’_

Exactly at 6. 20 Sehun finds a very familiar car parking in front of him. He lifts his head up and sees Jongin getting off his car in white jeans, caramel-colored-sweater and brown coat in front of him, with that silly beautiful smile.

“Hello there” The alpha says, standing in front of the omega.

Sehun thinks his heart skips a beat.

“Hi”

Jongin takes a moment to observe Sehun’s look, and smiles fondly “You look stunning”

Sehun blinks and scoffs “Really? Have you seen yourself?”

Jongin’s smile grows wider and he leans closer to the omega “Okay I know am handsome, but you are the prettiest and the most stunning one here, baby”

Jongin whispers, and ever so slowly he presses his lips on Sehun’s cheek, giving him a sweet small kiss on the tender skin.

Sehun’s mind shuts for a brief moment.

What…

Jongin pulls back and walks to open his car, “Come on, we don’t want to be late”

Sehun stars at the alpha who acts so normally.

“Sehun?” Jongin asks when he notices the omega isn’t following him, “You okay?”

Sehun lefts his hand and traces where Jongin’s lips were seconds ago, “That was my first cheek kiss”

He whispers.

“What?”

“THIS WAS MY FIRST CHEEK KISS!!”

Sehun screams and Jongin feels shocked at the outburst. He walks back to the omega.

“Sehun?”

Sehun looks at him with fire in his eyes, “You Asshole!”

“Wha-what!”

“How can you be so reckless!” Sehun shouts again, hitting on Jongin’s chest, “You have just stolen my first kiss on the cheek!”

Jongin wants to laugh. Not because he is underestimating Sehun’s situation, but because he finds him so adorable at the moment that he wants to just kiss those rosy cheeks again.

But he knows better that anyone that Sehun will kill him if he laughed.

“Oh Sehun, am sorry! I really didn’t notice what I was doing, I’m sorry!”

He holds the omega’s arms and tries to look at his face which is casted down.

“Sehun? Please am sorry! How would I know that you didn’t have your first kiss yet?”

Sehun looks at him with a pout, “I never went out with alphas in more than two dates. Because I always hit them when they try to kiss me”

Okay. Jongin can’t hold it anymore.

The alpha falls into a fit of laughter, earning glares from the omega, “I swear to God you are the cutest thing I have ever seen Sehun. Why would you hit them?”

“I wanted everything to be special” he says quietly.

Jongin smiles fondly at him, “You had it with your destined mate, isn’t this special?”

Sehun wants to protest but Jongin looks so good up-close. He settles on pouting.

“If you didn’t stop pouting, I will kiss you again”

Sehun hits him on his chest again.

Jongin gives him another kiss anyway.

“JONGIN!!”

The alpha grips on Sehun’s hand and walks over to his car, “Let’s go baby”

Sehun spends the whole road to the cinema pouting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Qian is Victoria from F(x) (this is weird I know >.> )   
> And the song Chanbaek are writing is Beautiful, the Ost of EXO Next Door.


	11. Feelings

Chanyeol lets out a silent moan as he releases all over his hand and Baekhyun’s red-marked-thighs with a shudder. He collapses on top of the omega who is still spasming from the intense orgasm he had minutes ago.

They still for a while, with Chanyeol’s face buried in Baekhyun’s neck, and limbs all tangled together. The heavy smell of sex fills the place intensely.

They lie on the floor of what seems to have been a dance practice room before, enveloped in a comfortable silence for a while. Baekhyun opens his eyes and scans the place with his eyes; he has never been here before.

The alpha has led them to the Old building, which is about 1 KM away from the campus. The building used to be a part of the campus till the University decided to stop using it three years ago.

“I have always wondered why they left this building untouched all this time” Chanyeol says with a chuckle, interrupting the silence.

“Our headmaster knows we can’t keep our hormones down, so better be here than the campus”

The alpha laughs; breath hot, tickling the omega’s neck.

“Chan” Baekhyun whimpers softly.

The named guy lefts himself up and looks at the smaller boy.

“I’m sensitive, and you are, umm” Baekhyun blushes, “All over me”

“Oh”

Realization sinks into the black-headed alpha; they are both naked, sweaty and extra intimate.

“I’m sorry” He slowly stands up and sits back straight. Baekhyun immediately crumbles into a ball to hide his nudity.  

The alpha reaches for his bag, which is carefully placed next to them with their clothes, and takes out wipes to clean the traces of cum off himself. He hands the package to Baekhyun who starts doing the same as well.

“We must go home and take shower as soon as possible” Baekhyun mutters as he slips into his boxers and pants.

“Yeah” Chanyeol agrees, putting on his shirt “Good thing we don’t have more classes today”

The Omega puts on his jacket and stand up, trying to check himself out in the dirty mirrors.  

“Do I look okay?”

Baekhyun asks, looking back at the alpha.

Chanyeol walks towards the red headed and reaches up to smooth some hairs on top of his head. He lets his eyes linger on the omega’s face, the smooth features and the still-red-and-abused lips way too much.

Baekhyun melts under the gaze.

“Yeah, you are” He says eventually, taking a step back, “What about me?”

_So freaking good. I will kill myself soon. Thanks!_

“You look good”

Baekhyun chews on his lips for a while before tucking on Chanyeol’s shirt as the taller was about to turn his back.

“Chanyeol”

“Yes?”

“I guess my heat is over” Baekhyun says shyly, fingers playing with his own shirt.

Chanyeol can’t point out why his heart fells at the sound of the sentence. He looks down at the omega and blinks.

“Oh, really?” he forces himself to ask.

“Yeah, and” Baekhyun tries to look up at the alpha, “I want to thank you for taking care of me.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what possessed him at that moment, but he leans down and presses a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead; so soft, tender and sweet.

“You are welcome, I’m glad I helped”

Baekhyun flushes red and freezes at his place.

_What the hell did he do!_

Chanyeol, realizing his actions, fakes a cough and turns around.

“Come on let me give you a ride home”

“Okay”

Baekhyun nods and follows the alpha outside.

_._._._

1 hour ago, Jongdae didn’t want to tiptoe around the subject; now, the only thing Minseok and Jongdae have been doing is tiptoeing all around each other’s existence.

Okay. Minseok doesn’t know what to do with the new piece of information the alpha has given him. For 8 years, he lived thinking that the problem was in him. How is he supposed to accept Jongdae showing up saying _‘Hey it was actually because of me. My fault, bro’?_

_Like what?_

Is he supposed to rejoice this fact, or cry for his stupidity the past 8 years?

The pair doesn’t spare another glance towards each other the whole day. Thankfully, there weren’t any unusual cases in the hospital, and Minseok didn’t have to leave his office but few times, when Jongdae wasn’t anywhere to be seen. _Which is good._

Jongdae isn’t anywhere better than the omega, for the alpha doesn’t have a clue why he admitted the truth. He never planned to let Minseok into his life nor his past.

_What the hell was I thinking?!_

The next time he sees Minseok, the doctor is walking from his office to the ER ward. Jongdae bites his lips; debating himself either to talk to the omega or not.

He takes a deep breath and steps forward, but before he can call for the doctor, a sudden sound stops him.

_“Minseok!”_

Jongdae turns to the owner of the voice. A slightly tall guy with bright pink hair who has a wide smile and walking towards the omega.

“Ya! Minseok”

The named guy turns around, now giving his back to the alpha who is watching with curiosity.

“It is really you!” The pink headed smiles even more.

Minseok blinks couple of times, “Lu… Luhan?”

The named boy strides towards the Omega with more smiles.

“Hi Minseok, I missed you”

Jongdae knots his eyebrows as he watches the guy digging holes in Minseok’s face from intense staring. He can’t hear well what they are saying, but he catches the name. _Luhan._

“Luhan! You are back!” 

He nods and, in a flash, pulls Minseok into a tight hug; which the omega, though surprised at first, responds to warmly.

Jongdae widens his eyes and chocks on his saliva.

He feels rush of his blood boiling in his veins all the way up to his ears. His wolf is roaring so loudly inside.

He walks closer, careful enough not to be seen by the omega, and sniffs.

He is a beta. And he smells so much of _want_.

Jongdae frowns.

“What are you doing here?” Minseok asks after they part from the hug.

The beta scratches the back of his head, “I’m settling in Korea, am not going back to China again”

“Wow, but why”

Luhan shrugs, “Just didn’t feel myself there when I went back. Am more at ease here, I guess”

Minseok nods and gives a tiny smile, “It is nice to see you again man”

Luhan’s overly bright smile turns into a smirk.

“I hope you are still single Minseok; because this time, I’m determined to have you. See you around”

The pink haired winks, and Jongdae feels his heart drops.

Minseok didn’t have time to respond as the beta walks past him, leaving the omega stunned and paralyzed. It takes him full minute to turn around and look at where the Beta has walked, only to be welcomed with a very angry Jongdae standing in front of him.

He blinks, opens his mouth to say something, but the alpha just glares and turns around to walk away.

The omega freezes again.

_What the hell is happening!_

_._._._

Watching movies with Sehun is much funnier than Jongin ever expected. The alpha realizes that Sehun always tends to throw out-of-the-world comments. Jongin doubted that they are watching the same movie sometimes. The omega seems to pick up things most people can’t notice, and it makes Jongin’s heart swell with admiration to the younger. To be honest, all of Sehun’s remarks were funny and amusing. He has never had so much fun watching a movie before.

But above all, the movie was a nice opportunity to observe Sehun more closely; the way he holds things, the way he hides his face when he laughs, the sound of his laughs, the way he looks when he is confused. Adding that to what he noticed while watching the Omega working, Jongin can’t help but fall for Sehun’s attractiveness.  

 “You are seriously hilarious!” Jongin giggles as they walk out of the cinema hall, “How do you come up with these ideas? I never noticed these things”

“You are just shallow I guess” Sehun shrugs, “You care about stupid things, while I look at the depth”

“Did you just insult me and praised yourself?”

Sehun smiles proudly “Yeah? I’m born as a genius, I beg you”

Jongin lets out a loud laugh and throws an arm over the omega’s shoulder to bring him closer to his body, “I can’t complain though”

Sehun freezes at the sudden skin-ship, but Jongin seems so nonchalant about it, so he tags along.

“So” Jongin starts again, “Hungry? Should we go to eat something?”

“No, I’m really fine. You stuffed me with popcorn inside” The omega pouts, “What are you my grandma?”

Jongin shrugs with a smirk, “Excuse me I’m born as a caring person, I beg you”

Sehun narrows his eyes at the elder imitating his words from earlier.

“Copycat”

Jongin laughs and let go of the omega’s shoulder, walking towards his car, “Come on let me take you home”

Once inside the car, Sehun fastens himself in the passenger seat, and starts humming with the radio while Jongin drives in silence.  

“What is your favorite color?”

Jongin asks out of the blue.

“Why so suddenly?” Sehun laughs, “Well, White and Black? What about You?”

“Black, red, blue and brown. Ask another question”

Sehun purees his lips together, thinking, “Hmm, your favorite food?”

“CHICKEN!” Jongin shouts “I love chicken! I can live on chicken my whole live!”

Sehun shakes his head in disbelieve. “This is kind of scary Jongin, plus, unhealthy”

The alpha giggles softly.

 _‘Somebody saves my soul from the sound of his laughs, please’_ Sehun prays mentally.

“Okay, What about you?”

“Umm, nothing in specific, but I like sea food”

“Okay, favorite number?”

“94, what about you?”

Jongin pauses for a while, “88”

Sehun cracks an eyebrow at him, “Why?”

“Because it is the number of days between my birthday and yours” Jongin says calmly, throwing a brief smile and a wink at Sehun.

For a minute the omega didn’t know how to react to this. He freezes, second, blinks, and blushes like hell.

“For real!!” he finally bursts, “You are just so… so… so...”

Sehun grits on his teeth, “Do you have a pick-up line for everything!”

Jongin laughs his heart out.

Again, Sehun feels himself drowning in it.

“I’m sorry” The alpha chuckles, “That was so cringy, I’m sorry”

“Yeah, yeah! Whatever” Sehun pout and turns his head to look through the window at the city lights as Jongin’s laughs echoes in the background.

He tries to sound like he is sulking, but the mere fact is that he is trying hard to hide his laughs and blushes.

_._._._

Jongdae storms into the house like a thunderstorm, cursing and banging the front door with all his might. Yixing, who was sitting on the floor with punch of papers around him, almost jumps in the air like a real cat.

“What the hell!” The Chinese male protests.

“Nothing!” Jongdae snarls.

Yixing watches as the younger alpha kicks off his shoes, coat and slams his body on the coach.

“You reek of anger”

“Thanks, I know!” Jongdae growls.

“What happened?”

Jongdae closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “There is a beta after him!”

Yixing raises an eyebrow, “After who?”

Jongdae almost pulls at his hair, sitting straight on the soft material, “Him Hyung! Minseok”

Yixing gives him a questioning glance “So?”

“So?” Jongdae scoffs, “There is a beta who smells like love and courting around him. I just ran into him this morning!”

“And why are you so pissed?”

“Because he is… he is” Jongdae stops midway and blinks.

_‘Why’_

“Why are you mad Jongdae?” Yixing presses, crossing his arms against his chest.

The younger opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

“Because…”

“Yes?”

Jongdae casts his eyes down, “He is my destined mate”

“So?” Yixing raises an eyebrow, “Weren’t you the one who pushed him away and pretended not to know anything about him? Why are you mad now?”

Jongdae shakes, feeling the words coming right at his heart.

“But he is-”

Yixing stands up and points a finger at the younger, “Cut the bullshit Jongdae! It is either you want to claim and court him, or you will stop acting like a drama queen and let him live, find a decent mate who _is not crippled_ by the past”

Jongdae shots the elder a death glare, “Yixing!!!”

“I’m done Jongdae” The elder states calmly, “I’m elder of trying to convince you that the only person who looks down on _you_ is _you!_ Not anybody else!”

The black headed alpha gathers his papers hastily, “I hope Minseok accepts that beta’s courting. Maybe you will learn a lesson”

Before Jongdae can prosses the elder’s words, Yixing storms into his room, leaving him alone and lost.

He curses under his breath, knowing that the elder is entirely right, but he doesn’t know what to do. He hates _the idea_ of Minseok being with another person, yet he doesn’t want to be the one for him.

_‘Why should my life be this complicated?’_

Jongdae forces himself to get up and walks to his room. He changes into comfortable tank top and cotton pants, brushes his hair and was about to slide into his bed when a loud shout comes from the living room. 

“Get out. I cooked for your ungrateful ass. Let’s eat!”

Jongdae sighs, smiling; this is the elder’s way of saying _‘I’m sorry. I love you’_

_._._._

The car’s engine dies slowly as Jongin parks the car in front of Sehun’s house. The moon is already up in the sky, night enveloping the area with calmness. 

“Thank you so much for today Sehun” Jongin mutters with a smile, looking at the omega.

“I must be the one thanking you to be honest” Sehun says genuinely, removing his seatbelt.

The alpha extends an arm and holds on Sehun’s hand gently, “Hey Sehun”

The blonde gives a questioning look, “Yes?”

 “I have something to say”

“Yes?” He repeats again.

Jongin shifts, licks his lips, retrieves his hands and sighs.

“Look, I know that whatever I do or say seems like flirting or cheap pick-up lines, but it is not really like this”

Sehun listens carefully.

“I don’t know if this will make sense to you but-” The alpha looks deeply in the younger’s eyes, “I’m sincere Sehun, whatever I do or say, I don’t do it to wow you. I do it because something inside me is telling me to do it, like it is the only right thing to do… It _feels_ like I should do it. It is so natural and effortless that I don’t even feel myself doing it”

Jongin takes a deep breath.

“I’m also confused, and I don’t know how to put this in words, but whenever I’m around you, my wolf is always happy and tends to make me act like this.”

The alpha slowly leans towards Sehun and places a hand on his tender cheek.

Sehun freezes, his breath hitching.

“When I was 13, I had a teacher who told me that destined mates are destined for a reason. I have no idea why we are destined for each other Sehun, but I promise you, I will find out why… Why I’m so lucky to be your Alpha and what did I do to deserve you?”

Jongin finishes his words by planting a kiss on Sehun’s check, much closer to his lips this time; he lingers his lips on the soft skin longer and presses a bit more sensual.

Sehun’s mind shuts down along with his eyes that flattered close at the feeling on Jongin’s hot breath on his cheek. Those sinful plumb lips are so close to his. He wants to push the elder, but not a single cell in his body is cooperating with him.

Jongin pulls back slowly and smiles so brightly at the blonde, “Good night Sehun”

The dazed omega could only nods “Good night Jongin”

He gets out of the car with hazy mind but sets the alpha off with a smile.

_._._._

“Luhan is back” Minseok announces out of the blue.

He is setting crossed legs on the floor, folding the laundry; Sehun is reading a book on a chair in front of him and Baekhyun is sprawled on the coach watching a movie after they all had dinner together.

“Luhan who?” Baekhyun asks.

“My classmate from college”

“The Chinese beta?” Sehun inquires, lifting his gaze from the book.

“Yes” Minseok nods, making a pair of socks into a neat ball.

“Oh shit! That guy was creepy” Baekhyun jumps into a setting position.

“He is still pretty creepy. But this is not the problem”

“Then what?” Sehun closes the book and focuses on the elder.

Minseok decided that it is timed to unfold everything about his situation for both of his brothers. So, he does; recounts everything about him and Jongdae from the very start till the encounter in the morning. He finally lets out that burden off his heart.

“And now, I have my destined mate who is giving me weird signals I can’t comprehend, and a crazy beta thirsty for my ass”

Minseok laughs bitterly, folding pairs of underwear aside.

For a complete minute Baekhyun only blinks, opens his mouth, sighs, closes his mouth and sigs again.

“Okay” He finally brings himself to say something “Although am pretty salty Sehun knew something about this matter before me, I will let it pass because I think any extra stress on you, will make you start crying, and thanks; I want to keep your image as my strong Hyung in my head forever!”

“How considerate Baekhyun, am touched!” Minseok snorts.

“This is complicated” Sehun says, eyebrows knotted together.

“I know” Minseok sighs.

Baekhyun bites on his lips, “No seriously Minseok, why that Jongdae guy is doing this? I mean, can’t you feel or smell anything on him?”

“No!” The elder whines, “And you know what is worse? Our wolves recognize each other presence, they are starting to systemize themselves for courting; which means even normal feelings I can’t smell on him! I mean not just that I can’t smell love nor hate, but literally everything!! Why did the Mother Nature thought it is a good idea to do that! They only thing I feel is warmth and stupid electricity every time we breath in each other’s space… I’m dying”

“Uh, Minseokiee. I’m sorry!” Baekhyun pouts and jumps to set next to his Hyung.

“Do you at least have a plan?” Sehun asks.

“No, I have nothing in my mind.” Minseok sighs again, “I only have a feeling that I will be fired out of the hospital with a huge a scandal. My wolf is telling me so”

Baekhyun clings at the elder’s arm “No, my Minseokie will be okay! Just ignore both of them and stay natural”

Minseok ruffles the red hairs on top of Baekhyun’s head and smiles, “I will try Baekhyun, thanks”

Seconds later, the three omegas end up huddled in a tight hug on the floor, with Baekhyun faking ugly sobs while repeating, “I love you guys so much”

_._._._

_“Shixun! Wait for me!”_

_Kai, in a dark green hanbok, yells as he run across the hills after the named boy. The younger omega is ahead of him with few steps; running faster while laughing._

_“My lord faster, faster!” Shixun screams, his dirty-brown garment flying along the wind._

_“This is unfair! Why are you so fast?” The little prince pouts and Shixun looks back at him while laughing._

_“Hurry up, my lord” The omega urges._

_“But-”_

_Kai stops midway, spotting a rock in the way of the omega who is looking back at him._

_“Shixun! Watch out!” He shouts in horror._

_However, it was too late; the younger omega trips and falls with a loud thud, rolling for few times before he settles on the floor._

_“Ah!!” He screams in pain._

_Kai rushes to the omega and kneels next to him, holding on his shoulders._

_“Shixun! Are you okay!”_

_The omega holds his knees and wails in pain, tears already running down his face._

_“It hurts, my lord, it hurts!!”_

_The young alpha holds Shixun’s leg and examines it carefully. There is a big stain of blood on the white fabric of his pants. He rolls up the cloth and takes a better look at the wound._

_“It is bleeding...”_

_The omega nods and sobs, “It hurts”_

_Kai looks between the wound and Shixun’s red, full of tears face and feels a bang in his heart._

_He slowly takes the end of his garment and wipes the blood off the younger’s knee tenderly._

_“My lord… You will stain it” The omega tries to protest._

_“It doesn’t matter”_

_Realizing that the blood will keep oozing from the wound, Kai decides it is time to go back to the palace. He sighs and turns his back to the omega._

_“Get on my back”_

_Shixun widens his eyes in horror “What!”_

_“Come on”_

_“But my lord…”_

_“Come on!” Kai says with all the authority he can master in his young age._

_Attentively, the little boy climbs on the prince’s back, circling his hands around Kai’s neck. Kai stands up and secures his hands around the omega’s knees and starts walking slowly._

_“This will get us a punishment, my lord” Shixun protests against the Prince’s neck._

_“I’m the prince, they can’t”_

_“But the queen...”_

_Kai halts his steps, looking over his shoulders, “You are mine not the queen’s… Now stop talking; let me take you back fast”_

__._._.__

_“Shixun”_

_Kai calls from his bed._

_The omega lifts his head from the book he is reading, “Yes, My lord”_

_The little prince crawls from his bed to the omega, who is setting across the room on the floor, and stanches the book away, making the younger look at him with wide eyes, “Your majesty...”_

_“Stop” Kai cuts him sharply._

_They look older. The innocent eyes of the prince are now getting a sharper outline, and the omega is getting fairer and more beautiful._

_Shixun blinks in confusion._

_“Stop saying my lord and majesty, stop”_

_“What” he widens his eyes, “But-”_

_“No buts! It is an order… No longer my lord... call me by my name Shixun... please” He whispers softly._

_The omega looks lost; eyebrows frowns, lips open in silent words._

_“But If somebody heard me, I will have a lot of trouble”_

_Kai shakes his head, “Whenever we are together at least?”_

_The omega bites on his lips._

_“Pleas?”_

_The little prince gives the best puppy eyes he has to the younger._

_Shixun nods helplessly, “Okay, My L… Kai”_

_Kai smiles; so widely and brightly that the smile almost lights up the whole room._

_._._._

The loud ringing of his phone wakes Jongin up. He reaches blindly for the object to stop the annoying voice and puts it to his ear.

“Hello?” He says, voice thick with sleep.

>> “When you said ‘break’ I didn’t think you meant ‘breaking up’ with me”

Jongin blinks rapidity, trying to register what is happening.

_This voice._

_Oh._

“Krystal?!”

Jongin hears a scoff.  

>> “Wow”

_This is definitely her!_

Jongin immediately sits and rubs his eyes.

>> “You didn’t even check who is calling?”

“I was asleep, I’m sorry”

>> “You went all the way to Chanyeol to sleep? Disappointed but not surprised”

Jongin laughs softly, “How are you Miss Soo Jung?”

>> “You still remember me? Oh! Am flattered!” She snorts.

“I’m sorry”

Jongin can bet that Krystal is rolling her eyes.

>> “What the fuck is going on with you? You didn’t even text me all these days. I mean, if you want to break up, notify me first! You ungrateful ass!”

She shouts. Jongin had to hold the phone away from his ears.

“I’m not Krystal” He says softly, “I’m just confused, and some things came up. I promise I will tell you everything”

He hears her sigh from the other side.

>> “look Jongin, I was really mad when you decided to leave all of a sudden. But putting my girlfriend side aside, you know that the best friend side in me, who knew you for 5 years, will always listen to whatever is going on your head, right?”

 Jongin casts his eyes down, fondling the sheets on his lap.

“I know… And I promise I will tell you everything soon”

Krystal lets another sigh again.

>> “Okay then… Point proved, I will go; I have a class”

“Okay” Jongin smiles “Hey Krystal!”

>> “Yes?”

“I’m sorry” he says softly, “I’m putting you into a lot, I know”

The girl fakes a pained sob.

>> “Well, be grateful am an amazing person”

“Arrogant”

>> “Loser”

The alpha chuckles, “Go, thanks for calling”

>> “Yeah, welcome man!”

_._._._

“Hey Junmyeon. Morning”

Minseok greets the beta setting at his desk once he enters their office in the morning. The named doctor turns to him with a smile, which is pretty odd; Junmyeon was in bad mood the past few days.

“Morning Minseokie” The beta singsongs.

Minseok raises an eyebrow, “What is with the cheerful mood?”

“I think my problem with the landlord is over”

“Really?” Minseok asks, walking towards his closet to get his coat.

“Yup” Junmyeon smiles foolishly to himself.

“How so?”

“I met an angel”

“What?” Minseok asks in disgust.

“Yixing, that friend of Jongdae. He is an angel!”

Minseok looks at his friend who has heart-shaped-eyes looking at him, “Myeon, you look creepy”

“He is a real angel Minseok!” The beta repeats again, “I think I’m love!”

The omega crosses his arms across his chest, “You met him like what? Two times and you think you love him?”

“Yes?” Junmyeon shrugs

“Myeon, you don’t know anything about him!”

“Well,” Junmyeon crosses his arms as well “I know he is a lawyer, he knows Jongdae since the nurse was 8 or something. They are both orphans and live together, they moved here because Yixing got a promotion and a transfer here. His favorite color is white, and he likes traditional Chinese dishes that his mom used to make”

Minseok’s mouth gaps open, “H-how… You met him twice and you already know all of this!”

The beta shrugs again and smirks, “One of us should know how to actually speak with people Minseok”

The brown headed glares at his friend.

“Let us from that, Luhan is back” Junmyeon says seriously.

Minseok rolls his eyes and settles on his desk “I know”

“And you are okay with it?”

Minseok raises his hands in defeat, “What should I do? Go running for my life?”

“You know he will try courting you again?”

“I know” Minseok turns to the beta, “And before you ask, no, I won’t do anything at all”

_._._._

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s presence way before the alpha tapped his shoulder. Because for the omega, Chanyeol’s smell is very special; special that he can smell it miles away. It simply stands out.

Thus, the red-headed doesn’t flinch when Chanyeol taps his shoulder and sets next to him at the cafeteria.

“Hey” the alpha starts.

Baekhyun smiles widely “Hey”

The omega feels butterflies in his stomach.

“Do you have classes today?”

“No, I was actually going home after a while, do you want to work on the song today?”

“No, No!” Chanyeol shakes his head, “I actually wanted to ask you where you dye your hair”

Silence.

…

“What?” Baekhyun exclaims.

_That is kind of… Unexpected in a weird way._

“I want to have a new color and you always dye your hair with nice colors, can you help me?” The alpha wines cutely.

Baekhyun bites on his lips, “You noticed?”

Chanyeol blinks at the smaller, “Excuse me? We shared 80% of our classes for 4 years Baek. It is actually hard not to notice especially when everything looks so good on you”

 _Oh_.

Baekhyun stills, his heart racing, and his cheeks getting redder. Did Chanyeol just flirted with him?

“Thanks, Chanyeol” He says eventually, shyly.

“Okay, will you take me then?”

“Yeah, sure!”

Chanyeol smiles warmly at him. He looks so handsome, pure and sweet; Baekhyun curses him inwardly.

_._._._

After the phone call with Krystal, Jongin concludes three facts.

First: He loves Krystal; but maybe not in the way he is supposed to be loving her. Krystal is an amazing person; he loves her personality and loves her existence in his life. He knew Krystal 5 years ago; she was the first person he got to befriend with after moving to Seoul. She was always powerful, cheerful and supportive and he truly treasures her. But he is not sure that developing their relationship into a romantic one was the wisest thing to do.

Second: The dreams he is having are not dreams. It is visions; vision from that prince’s life. It is a sequence of events and it hits Jongin that the boys are getting older with each dream he sees. He is _actually watching_ the Prince’s life. He surely needs to look up the name of that prince. He needs to know why Kai wants him to know about his life, and how are they connected.

Third: There is only one thing that is filling his mind these days. Sehun. For some reasons, he is always thinking of Sehun, always looking forward seeing him, always trying to impress him, to shower him with attention and care. Jongin is not even sure why he is doing this, but something in his mind is telling him that it is _not only_ because Sehun is his destined mate.

 

_**You: What are you up to today?** _

Jongin types the text as he walks out of the shower, a towel around his shoulders and a bottle of water in his other hand.

**_Sehunie: Having a mental breakdown_ **

Jongin frowns and sits on his bed.

**_You: What why? :(_ **

He waits for couple of minutes and his pops with a new notification.

**_Sehunie: I have an online exam to submit in 72 hours. In theater history. I fucking hate it!!! T_T_ **

Jongin smiles to himself, imagining the whine emitting from the younger’s always pouty lips.

He starts typing when a new message shows.

**_Sehunie: Please cancel whatever plans you have for now ><_ **

Jongin’s face falls but he knows Sehun has a point; the omega has to study after all.

**_You: Yes, of course! You don’t have to worry. Study hard!! Fighting!”_ **

Jongin puts his phone aside. After minutes of thinking, he already has a plan in his mind.

_._._._

 

Minseok walks into the Meds Storage Room with quiet steps towards the shelves he memorizes by heart. _Heats’ suppressants._

He can’t count how many times he walked into this room to get the supply for him or his little brothers, but he can’t risk one of them going through heats. He doesn’t want the same thing happened to him to happen to them again _ever._

He knows his heat is 5 days to go and he better be ready. Since Jongdae is around, his heat might try something funny and hits earlier.

He takes number of tapes and writes down his name, the Med label and the amount he has taken in the medical records attached to the shelf.

Sighing, he turns around to leave when a scream emits from his throat.

“Oh my god!”

Minseok almost has a heart attack, for there stands Kim Jongdae staring at him blankly.

_When did he even enter?_

“What are you doing here?” Minseok asks, heart racing, a hand on his chest to calm the beating.

“Just minutes ago,” He speaks slowly, eyes on the medicine in the doctor’s hand.

“How that I didn’t even feel you? Are you a cat or what!!”

Jongdae smiles, “Maybe?”

The omega ignores the cocky smile on the alpha’s lips and tucks the tapes in his pockets.

“What are you doing here?”

“I saw you entering”

Minseok gives him a questioning look, “And?”

Jongdae blinks, as if he is realizing what he has done, “I don’t know”

“What?”

“I really don’t know”

“Are you kidding me?” Minseok scoffs.

“I said I don’t know!” Jongdae snaps but immediately clasps a hand over his mouth.

Minseok’s eyes widens. Did Jongdae just _scream_ at him?

“Why the hell are you shouting at me!” Minseok snaps back.

Jongdae wants to kill himself. _For real_.

“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry. I swear I don’t know… It is just” Jongdae bites his lips, looking with pleading eyes at the doctor.

“What is it?”

Jongdae sighs, “Who is that guy you were hugging yesterday?”

Minseok freezes on spot. He didn’t expect that. He didn’t expect anything that is happening right now.

For god’s sake what the hell is wrong with Jongdae.

“What?”

“Just please tell me”

“Jongdae, do you realize how weird you sound right now? Even scary?”

The alpha lets out a whine that sounds so much like he is about to cry, “I know and I’m sorry, but my wolf is being noisy... Ever since I saw you two hugging, it is all angry and fussy, I couldn’t sleep last night and it just tends to act on its own. It needs an answer and that is why… am weird”

Minseok looks carefully at the alpha who seemed really desperate and uncomfortable. Oh yeah, they are destined mates; of course, his wolf will do that.

“He is Luhan, Chinese. He was a transfer student when we were in college. He went back to China year ago but apparently he is back again”

Jongdae nods.

“You guys are close?”

“Kind of, he was my friend”

Jongdae bites on the insides of his cheeks; there is something he horribly wants to say.

“He smells like-”

“Like he loves me, yes I know thanks” Minseok cuts him midway.

Jongdae’s mouth gaps open, “How did you?”

“I hear that a lot”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Minseok crosses his arms, challenging.

“Do you like him?”

He finally lets it out.

They lock gaze together for a minute; neither of them says anything further, like a nerve-wrecking war.

Minseok wants to say no, but somehow, he doesn’t.

“Maybe?” He settles on saying, “Who knows?”

He gives the alpha a smirk and walks past him outside the room.

Jongdae swears he heard his wolf screaming _‘Shove that Chinese’s beta head off now!’_

_._._._

_“Up till the 19th century, the leading form of Korean public theatre was Talchum and Pansori. Talchum literally means mask-dance. Pansori is… is… is…_

_**Urghhhh**!!”_

Sehun lets out a frustrated groan as he, again, forgets the same point he has been repeating for hours.

“Why the fuck this is so hard! I will fail at this” Sehun pulls at his own hair, “Minseok will kick me out and my parents will disown me. That is it. This is the end of me!”

The mini episode of mental breakdown gets cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

Sehun curses for the nth time, because this is not the time for any gusts but still gets up to open the door.

He is welcomed by the face he really didn’t want to see the most.

“Hello Sehunie”

Jongin chirps with a shining smile.

“W-what! What are you doing here!” Sehun asks in disbelief, “I told you to stay away! I have an exam”

“I know” The alpha smiles again “I’m here to tutor”

“What?”

“Let me in?” Jongin blinks cutely.

Sehun curses his life choices again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love jealous Dae


	12. Fight

After hours of studying together, Sehun realizes that Jongin is really good at tutoring. The omega finds himself surrounded by pills of papers labelled with sticky notes, each has different key words, and all the headlines marked with bright highlighters.

Sehun is 100% sure that he was never able to understand Theatre History this well in his life before. Jongin knows how to link every piece of information to a key word that is easy to remember. He can recall everything just by glancing at the papers.

_Jongin is amazing!_

“Oh My God! I never thought you will be so good in this!” Sehun says in amazement, looking between the papers and Jongin’s face.

There is a pen tucked behind the omega’s ear, his hair is tied up in a bun, the glasses are daggling on his nose’s tip, and he is setting cross-legged on the bed with Jongin next to him.

“You underestimate me” Jongin pouts, flicking the blonde’s forehead playfully.

 Sehun rubs his forehead and shrugs, “You didn’t seem like the bookworm guy”

“Okay, I can’t blame you though”

The alpha gives an eye-smile and pushes a stray hair behind Sehun’s ear, causing the younger to blush faintly.

“All what you need to do now is quick review, good sleep and you will be ready for the exam”

“Thank you Jongin, really”

The tanned guy leans closer and plants a tender kiss on Sehun’s forehead. Sehun thinks his heart stops for a second.

“You are welcome Sehun”

The omega flashes red and casts his eyes down.

“Your room looks cosy”

Sehun looks up to see the dark-haired is looking around the room, already leaving the bed to explore the place better.

“You are also so neat” Jongin comments, gazing at the tidy shelves and frames on the walls.

“It is not an option, Minseok Hyung will kill me”

The younger giggles, throwing the pillow on his lap aside to stand up.

Jongin laughs and shifts closer to some pictures on the walls.

“This is you?”

He points at a photo showing two kids in their 12th maybe, playing at a garden with a small puppy.

Sehun moves next to him and chuckles, “Yeah, me and Minseok Hyung”

“You looked cute”

“Yeah, I was told”

Jongin turns his head and looks at the younger, “And you are still cute”

Sehun blinks, “W-what?”

“You still look cute”

Jongin locks gaze with the omega, who tries to look anywhere but back at him, “I’m not”

The alpha reaches for Sehun’s cheeks and caresses the blushing-pink-flesh lightly.

“I don’t know who ever told you that you are not, but let me tell you, they are so wrong. You are the cutest person I have ever seen Sehun”

Jongin moves his fingertips down closer to the blonde’s lips and traces it.

 _Soft_.

Is the first thought that comes to his mind when he makes the first contact.

Sehun hitches a breath and raises his hands, attempting to push Jongin away, but the alpha is getting closer and leaning towards his face, that all of his senses are shutting off completely; even his eyes do.

Slowly, Jongin presses his lips against Sehun’s.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!!!_

Sehun panics, shutting his eyes tighter, hoping that his hands are actually pushing Jongin away  _not freaking holding on his shirt helplessly instead_.

Jongin just stays there, lips pressed lightly against each other, and his hands tenderly holding the blonde’s neck.

_Calm._

Is the first idea that comes to Jongin’s mind when he kissed Sehun. The calmness that envelopes him is overwhelming, it feels like something he was always longing for, like a piece of a puzzle falling into its place.

He never moves; waiting for Sehun’s reaction, who is just gripping at his shirt with all his force.

_He is cute._

Jongin would have stayed longer, way much longer, but the sound calling for Sehun’s name from the living room makes the omega jumps back; his face is flustered, lips shiny and red.

He sniffs the air, “Oh shit! Minseok!”

_._._._

Minseok catches the smell of something weird once he steps inside his house. It hits his nostrils so strongly, it smells so much like an  _alpha_.

He takes off his coat, places his keys on the table and sniffs again.

_Sehun is here, so does that alpha._

“Sehun?” He calls.

His omega is already alerted; he can feel his claws digging their way out, the white-caramel ears and tail trying to set free for a transformation.

But before any of that can happen, Sehun’s door opens and the omega shows up.

“Hyung, you are back”

“Sehun you okay?” Minseok strides towards his brother, “I smell something… an alpha, I-”

Minseok’s words stuck in his throat when he sees the source of the alpha’s smell appearing behind Sehun.

“Hi” Jongin says shyly, scratching the back of his head.

Minseok blinks, “Oh… hello”

The doctor looks carefully at the alpha.

_It is that boy from hospital._

_Sehun’s boyfriend._

“Nice to see you again doctor Minseok” Jongin bows, “I’m sorry I came here without your permission. I will make sure not to do this again. I’m Jongin”

Minseok hoped the alpha wasn’t that polit.

“It is okay, you are Sehun’s boyfriend. You should be welcomed here” The elder smirks.

“ _Hyung_!” Sehun blushes furiously.

“Oh! You told them about me?” Jongin looks at Sehun, shocked.

Minseok smiles and ruffles the omega’s head “Sehunie tells me everything”

“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself in a proper way before” The alpha bows again.

Minseok gives him a smile, and waves his hands “I told you it is okay”

The brown headed turns his younger brother, “Sehun, he is so polite, you can keep him”

“ _Hyung_!” Sehun whines, causing the two elders to laugh at him.

“I will make dinner, want to stay over Jongin?”

Minseok offers, Jongin nods eagerly.

“Yes!”

“Okay kids, come and help me”

_._._._

Chanyeol settles on grey hair colour; and to stay he looks great will be an underestimation. Chanyeol looks amazing with his long grey hair!

Baekhyun had to hide his drooling over the alpha all while they were at the salon, and had to try  _harder_  to hide his jealousy from all the other omegas who were lusting on the alpha.

_Bitches you better stay away!_

 

“Thanks for accompanying me Baekhyun”

Chanyeol says sincerely, looking down at the omega as they walk across the streets closely next to each other.

“You are welcome” Baekhyun smiles at him, “Do you like the new colour?”

Chanyeol runs his hands in the silky hairs, “A lot! It looks really good, doesn’t it?”

“It does”

Baekhyun casts his eyes down, hiding the blush on his face away.

“Do you want to go home?” The alpha asks after a while, breaking the silent walk.

“I don’t have much things to do today actually”

“Let’s have a stroll?” Chanyeol suggests hopefully.

“Yeah sure!”

Chanyeol smiles brightly and slowly slides his hands to hold Baekhyun’s in a swift move. The omega feels tangles in his spine but doesn’t comment on the gesture.

They walk in silence, surrounded only by the city sound and the street vendors’ offers. The comforting noise is filling their ears, until Chanyeol suddenly stops in front of a lady selling fish cakes.

“Anything for you handsome?” The old lady asks with a warm smile.

“Two please?”

“Sure”

The alpha turns to Baekhyun as the lady prepares the order “You like it right?”

The red-headed nods shyly.

“Here we go gentlemen”

The lady hands them their order with a fond smile on her face, “You look cute together”

The pair looks at her with shocked eyes, blinking.

“Huh”

Chanyeol, processing what she said, smiles and bows at her “Thank you”

They don’t comment on what she says as they start walking again, mushing on the tasty cakes in their hands.

“It is delicious” Baekhyun starts, cutting the awkward silence after taking his first bite.

“Yeah it is”

Baekhyun almost chocks when Chanyeol links their fingers again with his free hand.

“You like video games?” The alpha asks.

Baekhyun blinks in surprise, “Umm, well, yes”

“Would you like to come over and play with me?”

Baekhyun bites his lips, causing some of the food to smear the corner of his lips. He doesn’t understand why Chanyeol is acting that way.

_Why is he trying to keep me around?_

However, he doesn’t find it in himself to reject the hopeful alpha.

“Okay why not”

Chanyeol smiles so widely, the smile on his face can lights up the whole street and Baekhyun feels confused; why does the alpha being that way towards him.

His trail of thoughts is cut off when the grey headed turns his attention to his lips and frowns lightly. He slowly raises his hands and moves a thumb over the confused lips to wipe it clean, tenderly. The alpha lingers on the lips he has already kissed number of times before but still pretty tempted to kiss it again.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath and the hot puff of air on his thumb brings him back to reality. He retrieves his hands and fakes a cough.

“Okay let’s go”

Baekhyun, though shocked and still confused, follows blindly; like always.

_._._._

Minseok almost doesn’t realise that this is the first time they have an alpha in their kitchen, because  _hell_ , Jongin is the most adorable person he has seen in a while. He is quite talkative, funny, spontaneous and  _really_ helpful in the kitchen. He is even  _shy_  sometimes.  _Like what?_

The mood is so light as the younger pair places the ready dishes on the table while Minseok stands by the stove finishing others. The doctor feels so elevated that Sehun is seeing a person like Jongin. Even if it is for a while, as Sehun has said before, Minseok is glad to find out that Jongin is a nice person.

_He smells like honey and chocolate. What?_

“Hyung, Baekhyun texted and said he has some work to do with Chanyeol, we shouldn’t wait for him”

Sehun says as the alpha and he seat around the table.

“Oh, his loss” Minseok chuckles, bringing steamy plate of hot yellow French fries to the table.

“Ah right!” Jongin suddenly exclaims.

The two omegas raise an eyebrow at the alpha,

“What?”

Jongin smiles in embarrassment, “I just linked some things together. Baekhyun is that person who was at the hospital right?”

Sehun nods, “Yes he is our roommate, and he is classmate with Chanyeol, your friend”

“Oh yeah now I noticed! Chanyeol mentioned him couple of times lately. He talks about him quite a lot the past days”

This makes Minseok raises an eyebrow, “Really? He does? What does he say?”

“Well” Jongin blinks, next to him he can feel Sehun panicking, going pale and furiously pressing on his foot.

Jongin forces down a whine and tries to act normally “Casual things. Nothing in particular!”

Minseok looks between the pair and raises an eyebrow; there is something he doesn’t know and Sehun knows. He sniffs and smells fear in the air.

But that can wait.

The doctor decides to plaster a smile on his face to change the mood, “Okay then, let’s start eating”

He gestures, and the two students dig in the food without another word.

_._._._

Jongdae brings Yixing’s favourite flavour of ramen on his way home from hospital. He decides to cook for the elder as an apology for fucking up over and over lately. He knows he has been too much, that Yixing has been putting up with a lot of his problems for over the past decade. He knows everything is his own fault; he is the one causing the struggle for himself, Minseok and practically everybody; but he can’t help it.

Jongdae knows cooking for Yixing is the lamest apology ever, but he is at least trying. Plus, the lawyer seems so happy as Jongdae places the bowel of the hot soup in front of him.

“You look in a good mood today” Yixing comments, letting a puff of hot steam out of his mouth as he gulps down the food.

Jongdae smiles at the reaction, “Minseok teased the hell out of me earlier but am good”

Yixing cracks a smile, “I love him”

“Shut up” The younger hisses.

The Chinese male smirks at the possessiveness, “Aw, already jealous? Just letting you know; you won’t last long Dae. And by the way, how is your rival?”

 “I know thanks! He didn’t come today. He is starting tomorrow I guess”

Jongdae lets a sigh, Yixing mushes on another mouthful of ramen chopsticks.

“Good luck in trying not to chop his head off”

Jongdae whines, “You are not helping”

Yixing shrugs, amused.

“You seem in a good mood recently” Jongdae remarks after a while.

Yixing puts the chopsticks aside and smiles “I think I like someone”

“WHAT!”

“Calm your ass”

“Ya! I want details! Who? When? How?”

Yixing laughs at the younger’s over-excited reaction; Jongdae doesn’t really grow up, he still acts like 11 years old kid.

“Junmyeon”

_Oh._

Jongdae blinks.

“Surprised but definitely not disappointed!”

Yixing smiles shyly, his dimples sinking in effortlessly, “He is so nice. He is like a real angel or something. He is caring and considerate”

“Aww” Jongdae holds his arm up for the elder to see, “Look! Am getting Goosebumps”

Yixing slaps the hand away, “Stop teasing, you ass!”

The younger alpha giggles, “Well, Junmyeon is nice indeed. He sometimes throws weird jokes, but he is overall a very kind person… Should I raise my hopes?”

“I don’t know” He sighs, “We will see where this is going, no rush”

“Good”

“Maybe we would go in double dates in the future, who know?”

Yixing teases, sticking his tongue out for the younger. It costs him a pillow in the face. 

_._._._

“Do you think I fucked it up?”

Jongin asks by the doorway, standing beside his parked car as Sehun sets him off.

“Why? I think Minseok likes you”

“No, I mean about Baekhyun” He trails quietly.

“Oh” Sehun purses his lips together, “I don’t know, you know about them though?”

“Yes, Chanyeol told me”

Sehun sighs “I swear Minseok will kill him if he knew he is having a heat partner”

“He won’t”

“No, you don’t understand” Sehun closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, “Minseok doesn’t like alphas… he is just”

“Sehun”

“It is going to be really bad, I know it!”

“Sehun”

“I’m really worried Jong-”

Jongin cuts the younger halfway. He doesn’t like the way Sehun is frowning and shuttering nor the way he is shaking right now. So, the alpha does the first thing that comes to his mind. He pulls Sehun into his embrace; circling his arms around the slim figure, one hand around his back and another on Sehun’s nap burring him into his neck.

“Don’t worry, everything will be just fine”

After nice 30 seconds of coaxing the omega, Sehun relaxes his tensed and shocked body and slowly puts his hands on Jongin’s waist, gripping on his shirt lightly.

“I hope”

Jongin runs his hands few more times on the younger’s back till he can longer smell the anxiety coming from him.

Sehun pulls himself back.

“Go back now” the omega says shyly, “Thanks for today Jongin”

“You are always welcomed”

The alpha leaves with a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

_._._._

When Sehun enters the house again, Minseok is already done washing the plates and cleaning the table from any food leftovers.

He is so calm, oddly calm, focusing on what he is doing with no expression over his face.

“Jongin left?”

The doctor says without looking at the omega.

Sehun crosses his arms and leans against the door frame of the kitchen.

“Yes”

“He is nice… I like him”

Sehun bites on his lips, “I was surprised at your reaction earlier”

“Because I was nice?” Minseok scoffs, cracking eyebrow at the younger direction.

“No! Hey! You are a nice person Hyung, but-”

“But I’m not usually nice around alphas, right?”

Sehun stills; there is a sense of bitterness in the way Minseok talks.

“It is not-”

“Jongin seems like a good guy” the elder cuts him again, “His smell; it shows good intentions too… I’m glad”

“Thanks, Hyung”

Minseok turns off the water faucet and walks towards to the younger, “When will Baekhyun come back?”

Sehun blinks, “Umm. Uh. He didn’t tell me”

The doctor crosses his arms against his chest, looking deadly inside Sehun’s eyes.

“Is there anything I should know about Baekhyun, Sehun?”

Sehun shakes, his eyes quiver; Minseok is looking at him intensely.

“Sehun?”

The younger clears his throat and shakes his head, “No Hyung… nothing”

Minseok locks gaze with his brother for few seconds before talking again, “Okay”

Sehun realizes he was holding a breath the whole time when Minseok walks back to his room.

_Fucking hell Baekhyun; we are dead._

_._._._

  
“Chanyeol! This is cheating”

Baekhyun shouts at top of his lungs, pointing at the screen of the laptop, dropping the game controller on the ground where they are seated.

Chanyeol breaks into a fit of laughter looking at how furious Baekhyun looks like; the smaller doesn’t seem like he likes losing, which is cute and adorable.

“Stop laughing at my sorrows!”

Baekhyun crosses his arms and pouts.

Chanyeol tries to supress some of his laughs and scots closer to the red headed.

“I’m sorry”

“You were cheating!”

Baekhyun insists; Chanyeol looks at the omega’s red-angry-face and his messy hair, seriously, Baekhyun was pulling on his own hair. He smiles at the smaller and lifts a hand to smooth those hairs.

Baekhyun casts his eyes down, blushing faintly.

“You know you look really adorable when you are shy?”

Chanyeol says quietly, voice deep and husky.

“You also look adorable when you are angry… Like a furious puppy”

The alpha keeps talking, absent-mindedly smoothing more hairs.

He lets his hands stray down the omega’s face towards his chin and gestures the flustered face to meet his gaze.

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend, Baekhyun?”

The omega takes a while to progress the question; it is hard when Chanyeol’s face is so close to him.

“Because I have someone I like”

Baekhyun says quietly, finally finding his voice.

The alpha feels something moving inside of him; quick, like an electric shock.

“Really?”

“Yeah” Baekhyun licks his lips, “But it doesn’t matter, that person likes somebody else”

Chanyeol lets his eyes travel down the pink lips and at that moment he felt something possessing him; Jealousy? Anger? He can’t point out.

He leans forward and captures the thin-parted-lips slowly. Baekhyun flatters his eyes shut and presses his lips back against the alpha’s; it has become so natural, even his body recognizes Chanyeol touches. The alpha presses harder, loving how the soft and tender lips of Baekhyun lips melted between his plumb ones.

The omega knows it is wrong. Everything is wrong.

Letting Chanyeol trace his tongue on his lips and letting it slide inside his mouth to taste him all over is wrong.

Letting the alpha cradle his face, letting himself being carried to the alpha’s lap is wrong.

To warp his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and straddle him, to kiss him back, to let Chanyeol’s hand roam under his shirt is wrong.

To let Chanyeol’s tongue battle against his, to let the alpha win and submits to him is completely is wrong.

But it feels good, so good, it feels so good to be touched by the alpha, so good to be manhandled by him. He can’t bring himself to reject Chanyeol even if he wants to.

They break the kiss when they are out of breath, foreheads resting against each other and ragged hot breath brushing their lips.

Baekhyun doesn’t dare to open his eyes, but Chanyeol does, and he feels his heart racing at the way Baekhyun’s lips glistered with their mixed saliva. He leans once more and gives it few licks; nipping sweetly at the abused tiny flesh.

“Cha…Chan…yeol” Baekhyun calls, the syllables coming out as a moan more than a mere name.

The alpha pulls back a little and looks at the smaller male between his arms

“Yes Baek”

The omega opens his eyes and almost says something when someone appears by the door behind them.

Baekhyun widens his eyes in horror.

Chanyeol, noticing how the omega’s eye grow in size, looks back and it is Kim  _fucking_ Jongin.

“I’m sorry!!” Jongin says in a shock.

Baekhyun blushes furiously and hides his face in Chanyeol’s chest, who is faster to warp his arms around the omega and buries him his chest, sparing the smaller the embarrassment.

“Hi Jongin”

“I will be at my room. Sorry!”

Jongin says in a hurry, striding to his room and closing the door behind him.

“He is gone” Chanyeol says with a smile on his face. He rubs the omega’s back in comforting moves.

Baekhyun groans audibly, “Oh god”

Chanyeol laughs softly, “Come on Baek, it is okay”

“It is not” The omega hits Chanyeol’s chest lightly, “This is so embarrassing”

Chanyeol laughs again and plants a soft kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head, “Come on, let me take you home. It is getting late”

Baekhyun finally pulls back and nods slowly.

_._._._

Sehun knew it would hit like a thunderstorm, but he didn’t expect it would be this bad.

Once Baekhyun set a foot in the house, Minseok called both of them for a talk. He stood in the middle of their living room, crossing his arms and sniffing at the red headed, who had a foolish smile over his face.

“Where have you been Baekhyun?”

“I was at Chanyeol’s house” The omega says, his smile fainting.

“Baekhyun, is there anything we should know about Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun shakes his head lightly and looks at Sehun then back at his Hyung.

“No” he lies, looking at the floor.

“Baekhyun, you smell badly of him. You were the past week, and I was trying to ignore it, saying you are project-mates... but you smell different Baekhyun… You smell so much of something I doubt, so tell me what happened?”

The red-headed bites his lips and looks at Sehun, “You told him!”

Sehun shakes his head in horror, “What, no!”

“So, there is something” The elder presses.

“Tell me what!! What are you hiding, Baekhyun!” Minseok shouts.

 “Chanyeol is my heat partner, Minseok! We fuck! Are you happy now?!”

The red headed finally explodes.

Minseok wideness his eyes, mouth gaps open, “It is true…”

“Yes! It is true! He found me when I was in my heat. And he helped me throughout my past heat!”

“Baekhyun are you listening to yourself now? Heat partner? With Chanyeol!!” Minseok almost screams.

“Yes, with Chanyeol! If he won’t love me, let me have him in a way or another at least!”

“Baekhyun! You can’t do this!”

“Really?” The omega scoffs, “Watch me! I’m  _doing_  this!”

“Are you out of your mind! He is an alpha he will use you at the end of the day!”

“Maybe I want to be used by him!” Baekhyun screams at the elder, losing all of his sense. He feels so overwhelmed and words come out on its own, “Maybe I want this Doctor Kim!! I love him, I want this! But I bet you will ever understand you don’t even know the word love, don’t you?”

“Hyung” Sehun gasps in horror.

Minseok smiles bitterly, “He will hurt you, Baekhyun. He will break your heart”

“You are not my father Minseok! You don’t tell me what to do and what not okay! not because your destined mate is an asshole, then every other alpha is! Am done letting your past traumas control our lives, I will-”

Baekhyun never gets to finish his next words; he finds himself being shoved strongly that he falls back on the ground, a furious Sehun is standing in front of him with closed fists and flaring eyes.

“Enough! One more word Byun Baekhyun, and I swear, I will claw your eyes out”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to reply, but the sudden thud of a door being slammed shut gets their attention. They look behind, and there is no Minseok at the living room any more. The clicks of his door-lock are heard, and Baekhyun runs to his room at once.

_._._._

“Chanyeol”

Jongin calls from his bed, turning on his side to face the elder’s bed.

“Hmm?”

“What is you and Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol shifts under the covers, “I don’t know”

“Chanyeol, you can’t use him. You know that, right?”

“I know” He says in a mere whisper.

“Do you like him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m attracted to him emotionally or just sexually”

Jongin pauses for a while, “Please sort your feelings out before things worsen, Chan”

“Okay” The grey headed sighs, “How is everything with Sehun?”

The tanned alpha smiles at the mention of the name, “Good, very good actually”

“And Krystal?”

Jongin turns again on his back, bringing the covers over his head, “Working on it”

_._._._

_The sound of the wooden swords clashing against each other melts into the cool breath of the wide field._

_The two, almost-13-years-old, boys_ _duel_   _with the wooden object,_ _bumping_ _it together over and over as none of them is able to strike the other._

_The alpha takes a deep breath, looking deeply at the omega’s eyes before rushing forward with much force for an attack that the omega falls on the floor with the attacker on top of him._

_“I win” Kai says with a smirk._

_“You always do, my lord” He pouts._

_Kai takes a glance around them, “There is nobody here, please stop with the horrification”_

_Shixun smiles shyly, “Okay Kai”_

_The alpha smiles widely “That is way better”_

_He leans closer and puts a soft kiss on Shixun’s forehead._

_The omega blushes._

_“Told you don’t to do this when we are out! What if we got caught?”_

_Kai pulls himself up and sits on the grass, the omega follows._

_“What happened when my mother saw us holding hands, you disappeared the whole day yesterday?”_

_Shixun shifts awkwardly and looks at his lap._

_“Nothing. She just talked with me”_

_“Shixun!”_

_The omega bites his lips and looks at the prince._

_“She made the maids hit me”_

_“Where?” He asks, voice mix of anger and hurt._

_Shixun averts his gaze from the alpha, “My feet”_

_Kai looks furious._

_Nevertheless, he lets out a sigh and pulls the omega closer by the shoulders, Shixun rests head on the prince’s chest._

_“When I grow up, I won’t let anyone touch you Shixun, no one will hurt you. I promise”_

__._._.__

_“What do you want for your birthday my lord?” Shixun asks._

_The omega is setting behind the prince, combing the long silky black hair as the latter reads in a book._

_“Kai” The alpha reminds him._

_Shixun giggles softly, “Okay, what do you want for your birthday, Kai? It is 5 days from now”_

_“Hmm I never thought of it”_

_“You know the whole kingdom is preparing for your birthday. Everybody keeps talking about the king’s favourite son 15 th birthday. Yesterday I went out and people are going crazy”_

_“They do?” Kai looks though his shoulders._

_Shixun hums, “It is a very important occasion, Kai. It is the day of your alpha’s maturity. You will be able to know if you met your destined mate”_

_Silence falls between them, Shixun keeps combing while applying mix of oils, massaging the soft hairs between skilful fingers._

_“But it doesn’t matter” Kai says after a while, “Because the omega should be 16 to recognize me”_

_“Maybe your omega is older than you, who knows?”_

_Kai doesn’t respond to this._

_“Aren’t you curious about him or her?” Shixun asks again._

_Kai turns suddenly, his hair flaying with the movement in front of the stunned omega. He holds the omega’s hands lightly._

_“I’m not curious. Because I don’t care”_

_Shixun looks at the prince; his masculine face, his grip on his hands and the dominance in his eyes. He has grown a lot._

_“I don’t care who is my destined omega Shixun. I have already chosen my omega”_

_Shixun blinks in confusion._

_But then, there are soft lips pressed against his in innocent soft hesitant kiss._

_It lasts for few seconds before the alpha pulls back_

_“For my birthday, I just want you to be with me”_

_“My lord…”_

_Kai raises a finger to shuts the omega_

_“It is Kai for you”_

_The omega blinks in confusion._

_“You can continue” Kai turns his back again with a smirk on his face, loving how confused the omega is._

_._._._

Jongin wakes up at the middle of the night with a shooting pain in his chest.

His heart beat is growing crazily, he is sweating profusely, his breath is tightening, and he feels sad and in pain. So much in pain, he doesn’t know why.

He feels his wolf howling, roaring, calling, but he can’t formulate his demands.

_“What… What is wrong? What are you trying to tell me?”_

He shuts his eyes tightly. He wants to cry; the tug in his heart is so much.

The dream wasn’t even sad, why then?

_Sehun._

Jongin opens his eyes in horror when he hears the sound in his head.

_It is Sehun._

Sehun is the one in pain. He is the sad one.

He reaches blindly for his phone, and there he finds a text from the younger, 30 minutes ago.

**_Sehunie: Jongin, you awake?_ **

Jongin jolts out of his bed and rushes to the balcony, not wanting to wake Chanyeol up.

The cold breeze that welcomes him sends shudders up his spine, but he doesn’t mind. He focuses on calling Sehun, praying that the younger is still awake.

_Please, pick up, pick up, pick-_

“Hello, Sehun!”

Jongin almost screams once the omega picks up.

“Hello?”

“Sehun?”

The first thing Jongin hears is Sehun’s hiccups from the other line.

“Sehun, Sehun, are you crying?”

>> “Jongin”

It comes out as a strangled whisper.

“Sehun, what is wrong? Why are you crying?”

>> “Jongin”

The omega lets out another soft sob.

“What? Talk to me, please”

>> “They fought”

“Huh, who?”

>> “Minseok and Baekhyun”

“Oh”

Jongin waits; he hears the younger blowing his nose.

>> “Minseok knew about the heat-partner thingy and they started fighting and-”

Jongin hears another sob.

>> “And Baekhyun said a lot of things, and I just couldn’t… I… Jongin… I-”

“Sehun,” The alpha calls softly, cutting the younger shuttering, “Breath, take a deep breath”

Sehun tries to do as told, staying quiet for few seconds.

“Do you want me to come over?”

>> “No, no, don’t!”

“Okay, I won’t. Calm down”

>> “They didn’t come out of their rooms. And didn’t even open for me”

“Give them time, Sehun”

>> “But this is wrong” He sniffs, “They never fought before, Jongin. It is scaring me… I even threatened Baekhyun. God, what have I done?”

The younger starts crying again. Jongin feels his heart breaking into pieces.

“I’m sorry Sehun. I’m sorry, it is all my fault”

>> “It is not! I warned him before, but he wouldn’t listen”

Jongin grips on the iron fence of the balcony, trying to get a hold on himself.

“Give them some time, they will come out and talk am sure”

Sehun sniffs.

“It is going to be okay, I’m here”

>> “Okay”

“If they kept ignoring each other, I will lock them myself in the house till they talk to each other”

Jongin can bet that Sehun smiled at that

>> “You can’t force Minseok Hyung he is so feisty”

“But I’m an alpha here”

>> “You don’t know him”

“You don’t know my powers”

Sehun laughs and Jongin sighs in relief to hear that sound again.

“Come one try to sleep, you must be tired”

>> “Okay”

“I will be on the phone till you fall asleep, okay?”

There is a pause on the other line before Sehun speaks again,

>> “Okay, thank you Jongin”

“You don’t have to thank me Sehun. I will always be here for you”

_._._._

Minseok leaves the house two hours earlier than he is supposed to. He doesn’t want to encounter any of the younger omegas. He can’t sleep anyway, so leaving to work is the best solution, better than staring at the ceiling of his room at least.

The first thing Minseok realizes once he breathed in the morning breeze is that he is numb. He is not hurt, nor sad, nor mad at the younger.

He knows that every single word Baekhyun said was true. He is traumatized, and he let this on them all along.

He is mad at himself if any.

He knows everyone is giving him a weird look as he walks through the hospital corridors, because he looks, and smells fucked up inside out, but he ignores them all. He tends some wounded kids, checks on a pregnant omega male, without talking with anyone. Thankfully, Neither Junmyeon nor Jinki are at the hospital yet.

“Minseok!”

_Oh, please not you._

The doctor rolls his eyes, stopping his tracks, and turns to the beta calling for him.

“Minseok, hi!”

“Hi, Luhan” He plasters a smile on his face.

“Are you okay?” The beta asks.

“yeah am good”

“You don’t look nor smell good” The pink-haired doctor frowns.

“Didn’t sleep well, that is it”

“Hmm”

Minseok rubs the back of his head tiredly, “Do you need anything? Can I go?”

Luhan sighs and stretches an arm to hold on Minseok’s.

“Minseok, listen. I know I was creepy back then, but I want you to know that I’m sincere”

“Luhan-”

“No! let me finish” He takes a deep breath and searches for the omega’s eyes, “Give me a chance Minseok… Give me a chance to prove to you that I can make you happy. You were always taking care of everybody. Let me take care of you, let me be there for you”

Minseok looks at Luhan’s pleading eyes and hates himself more.

He feels sick at his stomach; he wants to run away now.

“Luhan, can we please talk about this another time? I can’t think about any of this now”

The beta let go of Minseok’s arm in defeat, “Okay”

The omega bows apologetically before turning around and walking away as fast as possible; not noticing the gaze that has been on him the whole time and is following him to the roof of the building.

…..

The roof of the hospital has always been the place he resorts too whenever it is hard to endure this world. The beautiful scenery of their small town, the fresh air always made him relaxed and at ease. He never felt more in need to all of this more than now.

He lets his body slumps on one of the few benches on the roof and breathes in.

There is so much happening at once, so much and he can’t handle it.

“Doctor Minseok”

The omega flinches at the sound and snaps his head at its direction.

_Wow great._

“Yes, Jongdae?”

The alpha walks slowly towards him, “You okay?”

_Fucking leave me alone!_

“Yes”

Jongdae doesn’t comment and silently sits beside the elder.

“I couldn’t sleep yesterday” The alpha says after a while.

_Tell me about it._

“Why?”

“I didn’t know then, but now I have a clue”

The alpha turns his head and looks at the doctor.

“What do you mean?”

 “You were in pain yesterday, right?”

Minseok blinks in shock, “What?”

“We are destined mates, our wolves recognize each other and already started to create a bond on their own, they have a connection. So, in sever situations, we will feel what is happening with one another, like yesterday for example”

Minseok goes silent. This is just  _great_.

“What happened?” Jongdae asks again.

Minseok sighs, “Leave me alone Jongdae, please”

It takes the alpha a full moment to gather his courage and speak up again.

“Can we start over?”

Minseok shoots his head up to the younger.

“Can we start over as friends at least?”

The omega stares blankly at him.

“I feel it in here Minseok” Jongdae points at his heart “You are suffering, and I don’t know why or what should I do… It is hurting me as well”

The doctor lets a bitter scoff.

“Luhan asking for a chance, you want to start over, Baekhyun thinks am traumatized. Can my life be any better?”

“Minseok…”

“You want to start over Jongdae?!” Minseok shouts, looking at the alpha dead in the eyes, “You think we can start over? You think you can fix 8 years of me hating on myself! You think you can do this!!”

“Minseok…”

“Do you have the slightest idea how much I suffered because of you?”

The omega’s voice cracks, Jongdae casts his gaze to his lap.

“It wasn’t easy for me either, you-”

“Don’t you dare!” Minseok hisses, “Don’t you dare victimizing yourself!”

Jongdae nods, head down “I’m sorry”

He stands up, turns around and takes a step to leave.

And that is when everything rushes in, all the emotions that kept building up inside of him burst and his tears gash out; Minseok starts sobbing.

“Fucking coward!! I hate you!! You are always a coward! You always run away! Always!”

The omega screams, voice thick with tears.

Jongdae stops and turns again to the omega, who, for the first time, looks so small, so vulnerable.

“I hate you”

Minseok shakes, tears running down his cheeks.

Jongdae takes in a deep breath, and slowly strides to the crying male and pulls him to his embrace, burying the omega to his heart.

* * *

**_A\N:_ **

**_I want to clarify somethings about this Omegaverse Au:_ **

  1. **_The only feeling that they can’t smell on each other is Love, the romantic_**
  2. **_When two wolves start the courting stage they won’t be able to smell anything on each other._**
  3. **_The wolves of destined mates can act on their own, if they met and recognize the existence of each other. They may act as if they are mated like feeling each other, summoning the other._**
  4. **_Chanyeol and Baekhyun are NOT destined mates. Reason why Baekhyun can smell Chanyeol very well is because he is madly in love with him._**
  5. **_Alphas mature at 15. Omegas at 16._**
  6. **_Only when they reach the maturity age they will be able to feel if the destined mate is around. Means, the alpha might feel the omega first before the omega could._**
  7. **_Only destined mates know they are destined mate. For example, Jongin won’t be able to know\smell\ feel that Minseok and Jongdae are destined mate if he stood next to them._**



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, right now you will have to wait for my late-ass updates :3  
> I'm sorry!  
> I would really like to hear your thoughts about the Fic <3 Share me what you think, please!


	13. Clichés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead ~

It took Minseok complete five minutes to stop crying; from heavy, angry sobs to faint sniffs and whimpers. Jongdae didn’t say a word. Instead, he kept moving his hands in comforting circles on the omega’s back, pressing him to his embrace from time to time.

Only after 2 minutes did they realize that they were hugging and holding onto each other. It downed on them, slowly but surely, all the warmth, the calm, the comfort and the relief of being next to each other.

Jongdae wants to know, wants to know what hurt the omega that much to throw all of his pride aside and cry in his arms. Suddenly, there is an urge filling him up; he wants to know Minseok better, he wants to grip his hand and take him out for a date, wants to sit for hours speaking to him, wants to know his likes and dislikes, wants to know everything about the man in his arms.

He wants to make things better even if he can’t say it out loud.

However, Minseok wants nothing but to hit the alpha. It is the only idea he has in his mind; he wants to transform on the spot and fight the hell out of Jongdae.

He is frustrated, frustrated for being weak, for being emotional, for breaking down like this, and more importantly, for being in Jongdae’s arms. He is frustrated at himself for letting the alpha hold him like this, for actually liking it, for burring his face in that musky smell of the alpha even deeper. He hates being like this. He hates the alpha, but also hates that he can’t hate him fully more.

Feeling slightly better and calmer, Minseok pulls himself back slowly. Jongdae retrievers his hands at once and looks with concern at the omega.

It is suddenly  _cold_.

Minseok wipes the reaming tears away with the back of his hand. The alpha takes a napkin from his pocket and hands it to the doctor. Minseok takes the cloth and turns aside to blow his nose.

“Let us sit down” Jongdae says, taking them back to the bench they were sitting on earlier.

Silence enveloped them for fine minutes before any of them could break it.

“When my mother was 4 months pregnant with me, my father passed away” Jongdae starts calmly, looking at the grey sky in front of them.

“At that time, my mom was an omega with a 5-year-old omega girl, pregnant and living up the mountains with no alpha to protect her nor a job to afford herself. My father’s death was sudden and totally unexpected”

Minseok listens calmly, eyes down on his lap.

“There were some nice people who helped her, like Yixing’s mother for example, but  _help_  alone was never enough. She had to work for me and for my sister all day and night. It was hard, her pregnancy was unstable; it is always risky and dangerous being pregnant without an alpha around. It was a nightmare giving birth to me and surviving it.

Jongdae takes in a breath, Minseok doesn’t dare to look at him.

“Getting food was the hardest part; we barely had enough food to feed any of us. That is why I became like this.

People often said  _Jongdae is a tiny alpha because of malnutrition. Poor Jongdae never got enough food in his mother wombs neither out of it._  Everybody laughed, and everybody mocked. I was the weak and so unlike-alpha boy”

Minseok feels a tug in his heart; he takes a fast glance at the younger who is still staring at the skyline as if his life is being played on the clouds.

“One day when I was 9, my mum went into heat, her smell attracted some stray alphas to our house”

Minseok’s heart drops.

“She died. She dead while they were taking turns on her. They took my sister with them, I never saw her ever since”

Minseok shots his eyes to the alpha, who is now having a tear rolling down his check.

“I was there” He whispers, “I was there Minseok”

He turns to meet the elder’s gaze, eyes blurred with locked tears.

“I saw them raping my mother, kidnaping my sister and I couldn’t do a thing because I was weak, I was a weak and useless alpha and I couldn’t defend them”

Minseok opens his mouth to say something but it is suddenly so dry to utter something.

“I went to Yixing’s mother, the only person I knew would protect me. I was traumatized for a year. I couldn’t speak, couldn’t sleep without having nightmares. But it passed, it passed because of Umma Fan and Yixing. They taught me how to swallow everything and move on. I spent my whole days from that moment on training my wolf to attack to run, to hunt, to be stronger, and bigger. And spent the nights studying. I didn’t want to be free for a moment, didn’t want to think about anything”

He smiles lightly, “It worked especially that Yixing is good at distracting and being distracted”

Minseok cracks a smile.

“I hated alphas so much, Minseok. I hated them more than you hated them, and I hated myself every single moment for being of that disgusting class of wolves. And because I hated them so much, I wanted to be different form them”

Minseok realizes he has been crying when Jongdae reaches to wipe them off with his thumbs.

“You asked me once,  _why do I care so much? Why I help omegas?_  I do this because this is what I should have done for the people I loved, Minseok. But that day I found you…”

He halts and turns his head away.

“I couldn’t...I…I-”

“You would have thought of yourself like one of them if you used me then” Minseok cuts him. The alpha nods.

“Even when you were my destined mate, when I was sure you were aware of your request, I couldn’t… I’m sorry”

Jongdae doesn’t comment further and Minseok feels his head spinning. Never in his dreams did he think the alpha had such a background.

“You know, for 8 years, I lived thinking that I was undeserving. I thought that I was disappointing for you, that you didn’t like me, and that is why you ran away”

Jongdae blinks, “What?”

Minseok turns to the younger, eyes clouded with tears, and smiles bitterly.

“I hated you so much, but now… It is useless… Now, I can’t even blame you”

He scoffs, his throat suddenly thick with tears and sobs.

“I wanted, I wanted to… I… How now? Now that I know this… how?”

Jongdae doesn’t answer. He watches as the doctor frees more tears and slowly wipes them off again.

“I’m sorry”

Minseok closes his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“I’m sorry”

He repeats.

Minseok opens his mouth to say something when he feels it.

_Oh no!_

He feels it in the bit of his stomach, raising slowly to his heart and face.  

_Oh God no._

“I will go down” He abruptly stands up.

“Oh why?” Jongdae asks, confused.

“My throat hurts, I want to drink something”

Minseok lies, and hurriedly strides his way away from the alpha down the stairs.

But the alpha’s nose was surly quick enough to pick up the smell.

_._._

“Hyung I know you are awake so open for me!”

Sehun knocks for the nth time in the past half an hour.

“Baekhyun Hyung, I will seriously claw your eyes out if you didn’t open for me!” Sehun tries to sound threatening.

He has been trying to make the elder talk to him ever since he woke up, but the red-headed doesn’t budge.

“He is not here” he sighs, “Minseok Hyung left early in the morning. So please, open for me!”

Sehun waits for a couple of seconds before he hears the click of the door’s lock. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Baekhyun was already climbing his bed again, the covers up his head, when Sehun enters the room.

The younger omega walks towards the bed and slowly sits next to Baekhyun.

“The room smells horrible”

Sehun notices; it smells of a dangerous level of sadness.

Baekhyun only sniffs, head buried under the covers.

“Hyung” Sehun calls softly.

“He hates me, right?” Baekhyun speaks, his voice horas and rough from crying, “You hate me too, don’t you?”

“What!?”

Baekhyun raises his head, his red bangs matching with the colour of his buffy and all swollen eyes.

“You guys hate me!”

“Who said that?”

“I just … I know”

Sehun scoots closer; he takes the covers away from the elder’s head and starts pushing the long bangs away from his face.

“Do you really think that we will hate you after all of these years because of one fight?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer.

“What you said was wrong and horrible on so many levels Hyung… Minseok only wanted to help you, but everything you said was cruel and unthoughtful”

Tears gash from Baekhyun’s eyes, Sehun is quick to wipe them away.

“I was disappointed too, but that doesn’t mean we will stop being friends and family”

The smaller male looks up at him.

“Do you remember that time in our school, when we sneaked out, and tried to hunt?”

Baekhyun nods.

“Minseok Hyung kept telling us that we will hurt over selves, but we never listened. He ended up breaking an arm because we almost got ourselves hurt and he had to save us”

Sehun smiles softly, “Remember how we cried thinking that Minseok will never forgive us because we got him hurt?”

Baekhyun nods again.

“We were so scared to even face him. But do you remember what he said when he saw us?”

The omega bites his lips.

“He said he can’t be ever mad at us because we are too stupid”

Baekhyun smiles, fresh tears in his eyes.

“But we are no longer 16, Sehun. He said that because we were young and really stupid”

“I don’t see much difference in your case Hyung” Sehun teases and Baekhyun finally laughs.

“He also said that being mad at each other is a thing and cutting each other off completely is another. He said family stays together Hyung”

The red-headed stays silent for a while.

“Minseok won’t forgive me”

Sehun sighs, “Okay, let’s say he won’t forgive you, don’t you want to, at least, try? Like, try to ask for forgiveness! So, if he really didn’t forgive you, you will have no regrets!”

Baekhyun looks at his lap and pouts.

“I can’t believe you are doubting Minseok, for real!”

The elder omega finally meets the eyes of the Kim boy, “I will make him dinner then. His heat is probably coming soon, isn’t it? Minseok becomes really drained during it. I will make him tasty dishes and waits for him and talk!”

Sehun’s face breaks into a wide smile at the sudden excitement in Baekhyun’s face, “Cool! Just don’t set the kitchen on fire”

“I didn’t plan to cook to be honest, am ordering everything”

The two omegas giggle softly; Sehun is more than happy to see Baekhyun smiling again. They share a moment of comforting silence before they get caught off by the ringing of Baekhyun’s phone.

Baekhyun picks up his phone from the night-stand and frowns at the screen before silencing the phone and putting it aside.

“Who?” Sehun asks.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun says, shrinking on himself.

“Why are you ignoring him?”

“I’m not, just” he sighs, “I Don’t want to talk to him now; he reminds me of what happened yesterday”

“You know it is not his fault, so don’t blame it on him”

“I know, I will answer him later! I promise”

“Okay. By the way, is he being nice to you?” Sehun asks with a wink.

Baekhyun smiles shyly “Extremely good”

The younger crosses his arms against his chest, “He better be”

The red headed laughs nervously “Yeah sure, by the way how about-”

Baekhyun suddenly halts “Is this your phone ringing?”

Sehun listens carefully, “this is my phone!”

The taller omega jumps out of the bed and storms to his bedroom.

He picks his phone from where it has been laying on the bed and smiles.

It is Jongin.

“Hello” He answers with a smile and faint blush.

>> “hello, Sehun-ssi?”

A voice asks from the other side. It is _not_  Jongin’s voice.

Sehun frowns, “Who is this?”

>> “I’m Chanyeol, Jongin’s friend… I tried to call Baekhyun to get your number, but he didn’t answer. I tried few passwords and luckily Jongin is still dumb, so I was able to unlock his phone… anyway!”

Sehun knots his eyebrows, trying to form a meaningful information.

>> “Can you come over? Jongin is having a fever, and I have an exam in 40 minutes; I have to leave now, and I don’t know what to do with him! Please can you come over or try to take him to hospital?”

Something in Sehun’s eyes snaps and before he can think about it, he mutters “Text me your address now!”

>> “Thank you!!”

By the time Chanyeol texts Sehun the address, the omega is already at the doorway getting into his shoes.

“Hyung! I have something urgent to do, take care!”

He yells, closing the door behind him.

_._._

“Oh my god! No, please no!”

Minseok empties his pockets, his lockers, shelves and looks at every possible corner, and still can’t find his suppressants.

“I can’t! No, no!”

He gasps in horror when he realizes that the whole amount he got from the storage room yesterday, he has left at his home.

He hurries to the door, holds the door knob to open it when his knees buckles. A wave of pain, hotness, and arousal hits him. He violently falls on the ground.

_This can’t be happening again, no!_

Minseok knows he can’t go out now; any alpha passing by will surely attack him.

He feels wave after wave hitting his body, and his omega’s natural lubrication sliding down his thighs. The very unfamiliar feeling is back with all force; 8 years of being mean to his heat, this is a punishment.

He is in pain, getting hot, his head is spinning and can’t breathe probably.  

He looks in haze around the room for his phone, but he can only spots one thing amidst the chaos on the floor.

A painkiller.

Minseok knows this is a bad idea, a horrible one, but he wants the pain to stop at least.

He shakily reaches for the tape and hardly swallows one pill.

Only then, the door springs open and a very shocked and horrified Jongdae stands there.

“Oh my God” He mutters and holds a hand to his nose.

The irony, the similarity.

“Go” Minseok whispers, “Go away”

“Minseok”

Jongdae looks at the doctor laying on the floor, trying to hide his face away from his gaze.

“Go away Jongdae”

The alpha locks the door behind him and kneels in front of the omega.

_God! That smell._

“Minseok, what happened? You had your suppressants yesterday at the storage room, didn’t you?” he asks carefully.

The omega swallows hard, “I forgot them, and it hit 4 days earlier”

Jongdae almost says something when he spots the painkillers in Minseok’s hands.

“Minseok, you took a pill of this?”

The omega suppresses a whine, because  _hell Jongdae’s smell is so good!_

“I did” He forces the words out.

“Why!” Jongdae almost screams, “Why would you that, this is-”

“I know!” Minseok shouts, cutting him short, “I know it will make everything worse, put I can’t think if I’m in pain and I want my phone to call somebody to help me!!”

Minseok knows painkillers doesn’t help. He knows they stop the pain but not the arousal, not the need to bread, not the longing for an alpha. And above all, they make heats longer. He knows all of that.

“Leave me alone Jongdae, please” He almost begs, his eyes threating with tears.

The alpha doesn’t; instead extends an arm under Minseok’s knees and another behind his back and effortlessly carries him. The omega gasps in shock, feeling hotter yet calmer at the same time.

“What are you doing!”

Jongdae walks them to the beds’ corner and places the doctor on his bed.

“You were next to the door, people might smell you”

Minseok pulls his knees to his chest and leans his back on the bedframe. He closes his eyes and inhales only to regret it seconds later because the only thing he smells is Jongdae.

It is funny how numb he feels yet everything is affecting him.

He opens his slowly, “Why are you still here?”

Jongdae sits on the edge of the bed “I don’t want to leave you alone”

He admits and Minseok’s breath hitches.

“Go… Please” Minseok whispers, “Just go the same way you did 8 years ago”

“But I didn’t leave… I didn’t Minseok”

Minseok feels all of his feeling building up inside of him.

“You didn’t want to be selfish back then, but did you know that you actually were? In your way of not being selfish you were selfish to me! Jongdae, it hurt for 8 years! It hurt! It hurt every single day”

Jongdae doesn’t reply.

“When I woke up at my home, mom said they found me in front of our door with my bag. I was really happy! Like  _‘Oh, so he went back to school to get my bag and even checked for my address? How sweet.’_  I waited Jongdae, for 3 days I waited for you to show up”

Minseok frees a tear.

“Day 4, I realized you are not coming. Day 5, I started to hate you. Day 6, I saw you at the supermarket, and on day 7, I realized that I mean nothing to you. On day 8, I made a conclusion; I hate you, and I hate myself”

Jongdae bites the insides of his cheek.

“I knew you were there”

Minseok shoots his head at the alpha, “What?”

“I knew you were at the supermarket… I was watching you”

The omega blinks, mouth gaped in silent words.

“I wanted to make sure you are fine, I knew you were there”

“And you did nothing? You… Why didn’t you then-”

Jongdae stops the omega’s uncoherent words by presses his lips lightly against the perfectly shaped lips of Minseok.

Faintly and merely brushing their lips together, they stay like this for a while, not deep, not sensual.

Minseok closes his eyes and lets his tears fall.

Jongdae pulls back and presses their foreheads together, traces of tears glistering on his own cheeks.

“Stop me if you feel uncomfortable”

Jongdae says before his hand travels down the omega’s torso and slips between his legs. Minseok half sighs half moans when Jongdae’s hand caresses his member through the fabric.

_._._

_Kai spaces up and down his room, cladded in his sleeping white robes. He frowns, glaring at all the gifts lined up across his room as if they are his enemy._

_The door of his chamber flings open and Kai turns so fast; the hopeful smile on his face fads as he bows to the visitor of his room._

_“Your highness”_

_The queen smiles so brightly and engulfs her son into her embrace. The prince is almost as tall as she is now._

_“I’m so happy Kai, you finally matured as an alpha. Now we are only few steps away from our goal, we are getting there my prince, we will do it”_

_She pulls away and holds the prince by his arms, and looks at his eyes, “Next step is finding you a noble omega to get married to… the rest will come on time”_

_Kai goes pale at the thought, “O-omega to marry?”_

_The Queen arches an eyebrow, “Yes, a noble omega, a very beautiful one, whom you will breed and get me beautiful and strong grandsons Kai”_

_“But” The prince averts his sight to the floor, “I’m not thinking of mating now your highness. I need to focus on my trainings”_

_“Of course not now, but very soon and you shall be prepared Kai… The upcoming full moon you will have your own set of omega concubines and catamites for your own pleasure, do you have any preferences son?”_

_Kai’s eyes quiver, feeling his tongue twisting._

_“I don’t know, your highness… I never thought of it”_

_Something changes in the Queen’s face as she smells the air around her son, “I will let you think about it then, or better, let you experience everything and you can decide then”_

_Kai forces a smile at his mother._

_“I will go back now… Have a peaceful night, my future King”_

_Kai bows as the Queen turns around and leaves his chamber._

_The prince lets a heavy sigh once she leaves and slumps on his bed. He takes his legs to his chest, encircling them with his arms and burying his face between his knees. He stays for a while, only listening to the sound of his steady breath._

_“Where are you Shixun?”_

_He faintly whispers to himself._

_“Asking about me?”_

_Kai shoots his head up at once. The named omega is kneeling in front of him, smiling brightly._

_“Where have you been?!!” Kai shouts, “I looked for you the whole ceremony! How can you not be there! It was my 15 th birthday, Shixun! How can you! I wanted you by my side!”_

_The omega’s face falls._

_“I was” he starts weakly, “I wanted to give you a special birthday gift and it took a while”_

_He almost whispers the final words._

_The prince blinks, suddenly all of his anger fading away. He looks from the Omega’s face to his hands holding into something tightly._

_Shixun opens his palms and there lies a necklace with_ _a gemstone attached to it._

_“W-what?”_

_Shixun holds the necklace in front of Kai’s eyes, the gem swaying in the air._

_“It is your Birthday present”_

_Kai looks carefully at the blue gem; it is transparent and there is a glistering white something seems to be swimming in the vacancy inside it._

_“What is this?” Kai asks._

_“It is an amulet, to protect you” the fair omega points at the gem, “This white string is a hair of my fur. You said you wanted me for your birthday, didn’t you? Now you can have me all the time with you whenever you go. The hair is enchanted to live forever”_

_Kai looks between the necklace and the omega’s face, unable of saying anything._

_“I’m sorry for not attending the ceremony, my lord. I really wanted to come but the witch took a long time. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disappoint you, I-”_

_Before the omega can say any further words, the alpha crushes their lips together, knocking the omega on the floor with him on top._

_It takes Kai 10 seconds to realize that there is a throbbing at his neck, and a voice in the back of his head roaring,_ **Mate** _._

_He pulls back suddenly, widening his eyes at the male under him._

_“What is wrong my lord?”_

_Kai halts, opens his mouth to say something but stops._

_“Thank you” He says finally, “This is the best gift I got today, and I will never take it off”_

_._._

When Sehun appears at Chanyeol’s house, the alpha is already slipping into his jacket and shoes, waiting by the doorway.

“What happened?” Sehun asks in a hurry, taking off his coat, and hanging it.

“I don’t know, he was fine yesterday!” Chanyeol fumbles with his bag “When I woke up I felt something weird with him; he was sweating and breathing heavily. I gave him a pill and tried to cool him down but… I just don’t know what to do! My Exam!” Chanyeol cries out.

“Okay, okay! I will handle it, you can go. If things didn’t get better, I will call for an ambulance”

“Thank you Sehun! I owe you one!”

Chanyeol felt so happy he almost kissed the omega.

“No problem!”

Chanyeol leaves the house running for his life.

Closing the front door, Sehun explores his way inside the house. The apartment is pretty small, and he finds the bedroom easily, Jongin sleeping on the bed. He hurries to his side, places a hand on the alpha’s forehead and  _yes_ , it is burning.

On the night-stand next to Jongin’s bed Sehun notices a bowel of water, a towel, water bottle, pills tape and a handwritten note.

_“His temperature was 3_ _9_ _° C in the morning. It dropped one degree and a half after I gave him that pill (1 hour ago) and cooled him down, anything you might need in the cabinet in the bathroom”_

Sehun puts the note aside and checks the alpha’s temperature first, putting a Thermometer inside Jongin’s air. 

The device reads 1 degree higher than normal, which means his temperature is the same as Chanyeol has found earlier.

_Good. He is not relapsing again._

Sehun rolls up his sleeves and strides to the bathroom, refilling the water bowel with new fresh water, and checks the fridge for ice cubes as well.

_“Well, time to put that First Aid training into use”_

_._._

His back is pressed against the headboard, his shirt is hanging dangerously on his shoulders, there is a pair of lips latched on his nipples flicking the bud with a skilful tongue, his thighs are stark naked glowing with heat redness, and his member is being engulfed in a firm grip stroking it up and down with a thumb occasionally teasing the leaking slit.

Minseok lets out silent moans, his nails digging into Jongdae’s shoulder for support. How they ended up like this? They have no idea.

The alpha twirls his tongue around the omega’s nipple for few times before tugging on it with his teeth and pulling out lightly, trying to stimulate an orgasm from the doctor.

“Uh shit!”

Minseok curses and Jongdae pulls back only to focus on the other nipple, giving it rapid kittenish licks.

“Oh my God!”

The hand on his dick disappears and travels its way down, cupping his balls and squeezes couple of time.

“Fuck!”

Minseok’s hips buckles up in response, and Jongdae lets his free hand holds on one of the doctor’s arm tenderly, giving him support.

The stray hand goes down and Minseok hitches a breath when the curious fingers traces his  _very_  wet entrance. The omega’s hole, which is producing a lot lubrication, clenches on the air, waiting to be filled, sipping on the proposedly boxer placed under him.

The alpha finally pulls back from the abused nipples and looks at where his hands are. Minseok’s milky skin, the strong unblemished thighs, his knees bent and apart from each other, his leaking red cock; it is all so erotic for him. Jongdae doesn’t dare to look at his face, it will be the end of all his self-control.

Jongdae touches the rim with his fingers, making few lazy circles, causing the elder to quiver and shudder.

“Oh my God! More!”

Minseok pants; the painkiller is keeping some of his conscious, and he tries hard not to beg to be fucked.

Jongdae slowly runs his finger up and down the valley between the doctor’s ass-cheeks and collects as much of the omega’s lubrication as possible on his hands. He lets his wet hand engulf the aching member again and Minseok bangs his head against the headboard at the sensation. Jongdae focuses on giving fast storks; occasionally flicking the slit and causing more precum to ooze out of the head.

He finally turns to the doctor to find him eyes closed, mouth opened in silence moans, face flustered red, chest blooming with red marks. The alpha feels his wolf roaring in proudness.

_Ours, ours_

He shakes his head fast and leans forward to lick a strip of the omega’s oversensitive nipples. Minseok shivers; there is another hand now dancing around his hole, attempting to get him climax.

“I’m… I’m” The omega shutters; it is embarrassing, Jongdae basically did nothing but giving him a hand job.

_‘It is because I never had sex before!’_

Minseok tries to convince himself mentally.

The doctor is pulled out of his thoughts as Jongdae’s teeth bites on a nipple while his thumb flicks the tip of his member. Two tugs on his balls and Minseok screams.

“JONGDAE!!”

He comes with a violent shudder, body arching off the bed, and spasming hard.

The alpha lefts his head up and milks the Omega’s dry until Minseok starts withering and whining.

Jongdae retrieves his hands and looks at the elder’s face. Minseok only blinks at him before shutting his eyes and passing out.

_._._

_Kai plays with the gem between his fingers, laying his head in Shixun’s lap as they set under a tree enjoying the cool breath of the early days of spring. Shixun is holding a book while the prince observes the necklace for the nth time._

_“Stop reading for a while, will you?” Kai complains with a pout._

_“You have been so into dual lately my lord, at least one of us should be good at literature”_

_“You mean I’m not smart at it?” Kai crosses his arms against his chest._

_“No, I didn’t mean that… I mean every prince should be good both physically and mentally. I’m getting ready in case you faced any problems”_

_“Give attention to me!”_

_Shixun puts the book aside and looks at the prince in his lap with a pout on his face._

_“Okay, I will stop reading”_

_The smile that blooms on Kai’s face makes Shixun questions if the man in his lap is really 15 years old matured alpha and the prince of the country._

_The omega is brought back to reality when he feels a hand pulling him down by the neck down to press their lips together, innocently yet passionately. Their lips meld together for brief seconds before the pull back. Kai smiles so fondly at the omega on top of him._

_“You are so beautiful”_

_“I’m a man my lord!” The omega protests._

_“Kai,” he corrects almost automatically, “And you are a beautiful man,_ my _beautiful man”_

_Shixun bites on his lips, “May I ask you a question, Kai?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“It has been couple of months since you started kissing me. Why are you doing this may I ask?”_

_Kai pouts at him “You are not comfortable with it?”_

_“No, it is just… why?”_

_“Hmm” Kai averts his gaze to the gem in his hands “I will tell you on your 16 th birthday”_

_It is the omega’s turn for to pout, “There is a lot of time left for that!”_

_“Okay, I can stop kissing you till then”_

_“No…” he says faintly._

_Kai sets straight and stares at the omega’s eyes “Why?”_

_Shixun crosses his arms “I will tell you on my 16 th birthday”_

_Kai smiles and pecks the younger’s lips._

_._._

Minseok opens his slowly, the first thing he realizes is that his head is spinning and hurting like a bitch. His senses start functioning one by one and he can tell the bed sheets under him is really soft and the blanket over him is keeping him warm. Looking around, he recognizes his room and his bed.

Minseok rubs his eyes once more and as he opens them he realizes that whatever he is wearing surely doesn’t belong to him. A glance next to him, he sees Jongdae setting on a chair next to his bed, asleep.

He supports his weight on his palms and sets; there is a basket with his clothes at the foot of his bed, and looking at the room, looks like Jongdae cleaned and organized everything.

“Jongdae” he calls softly, “Jongdae”

The alpha’s eyes spring open.

“Minseok! You okay?” He asks in a hurry.

“I’m fine” The doctor smiles.

“Oh thankfully” Jongdae sighs, “You were having a mini fever”

“I feel okay, thank you”

“I got you some of my clothes, and you will be fine for the next 8 hours, I give you an injection of suppressants”

Now that the alpha mentions it, Minseok can feel the light sting in his arms.

“Yeah, I can feel it. Thank you for everything”

“You are welcome”

Silence falls heavy with awkwardness. They can’t ignore what happened earlier, can they?

“Hey Jongdae” Minseok starts, “About earlier-”

“You don’t have to worry!!” The alpha cuts him sharply “If it made you uncomfortable, and if you want, we can consider it never happened”

Minseok widens his eyes, “Never happened?”

Jongdae averts his gaze to the ground, biting on his lips, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable because of me; we can keep everything as it was”

He stands up abruptly, “You better go home and have some rest”

Minseok can only nodding.

The nurse bows and turns, leaving the room as fast as possible.

He might have not heard the sob that left Minseok’s lips because he is crying himself.

_._._

_Kai lets out a grunt as he releases onto the omega under him. The girl moans sluttery, and the prince is quick to pull out, rolling off her to grip his robes and covering his body._

_“Get out!” He orders._

_The girl stands up and puts her robes on in a hurry before leaving the chamber in a flash._

_“TAEYEONG!”_

_Kai calls and a servant in green garment appears, bowing “Yes, my lord”_

_“I want to have a bath now!”_

_“I will order them to prepare it for you right now, your highness”_

_The servant keeps his head low as he exits the room._

_The prince falls on his bed, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. He feels all disgusted by himself that he can’t stand the few moments till they prepare the bath for him._

_However, his eyes shoot open when the door is opened, and careful footsteps enter. Kai raises his head and gaps._

_“Shixun” He whispers._

_The omega stares with tears in his eyes, “This is, this is why you sent me off the palace today?”_

_Kai remains silent._

_“The rumours were right, you will start sleeping with omegas… You are almost 16, and every prince should have his own collection of concubines, isn’t it?”_

_Kai steps forward and reaches for the omega who shakes and takes a step back._

_“You don’t understand … Shixun, I’m doing this for us”_

_The omega shakes his head, “No, don’t, no!”_

_“When it is your 16 th birthday, you will understand everything, please believe me Shixun. Believe me please!”_

_Tears stream down his face and Kai steps forward to engulf the omega in his embrace._

_._._

Jongin feels cold.

The first thing that hits Jongin as he wakes up is that he is feeling something cold everywhere. He groans, opening his eyes and trying to adjust to everything around him.

He recognizes the ice bag on his forehead, the wet towels on his arms, and the fact he is not covered.

_What is happening?_

He blinks and looking around, he can make the figure of a tall, bored shouldered blonde guy standing next to his bed, placing a bowel of water.

He smiles as the guy turns to him and-

“OH MY GOD! JONGIN STOP DOING THIS!”

Sehun almost chocks.

Jongin laughs; the situation reminds him of the first time he saw the omega and it is totally amusing the way Sehun freaks out.

Sehun glares at the alpha and sits on the bed, “Stop doing this! Are you 9?”

“But you are so cute when you are shocked, I can’t help it”

“Cute my ass! You just enjoy being a tease”

Jongin smiles wider, liking how Sehun is becoming comfortable around him to insult and talk casually.

The omega doesn’t seem to notice what is in the alpha’s mind; he removes the ice bag and the towels and puts the thermometer into Jongin’s ear.

Jongin whines at the coldness of the object.

Sehun gives another round of glares before taking the device and checks it carefully.

He sighs in relief “It dropped! I did it!!”

Jongin looks at Sehun’s overjoyed face and chuckles, “Mind to enlighten me? What actually happened?”

Sehun blinks at him, “What? You don’t know?”

Jongin sets in his bed “Last thing I remember is our phone call”

“You went sick overnight and had a fever. Chanyeol had to leave because he has an exam, so he called for me”

“So, you tended me?”

Sehun crosses his arms, “Yes, mind you, I’m also a caring person!”

Jongin smiles fondly at him, “Never denied it. You are truly my angle”

Sehun gives the alpha a disgusted look, “This is so cheesy Jongin, for real you used to be better at this!”

“So, you do like my flirting?” Jongin raises an eyebrow.

 “W-what! No, of course not!” Sehun shakes his head.

“Come on Sehunie, you like it, admit!”

“Don’t Sehunie me! And stop whining like a 5 years old kid! You are embarrassing!”

“Excuse me, I’m hot!”

“Y-you…”

Jongin breaks into laughter at Sehun’s speechless expression, causing the omega’s heart to warm up.

“I love your laugh”

It finally comes out before Sehun realizes it.

Jongin blinks in surprise, “What?”

“I mean,” Sehun licks his lips, “It is cute… and, and-”

Jongin cuts him with a soft kiss on his forehead. Sehun flushes red.

“If it weren’t for my morning breath, I would have kissed those tempting lips of yours Sehun”

“Y-you… s-stop”

The omega hits the tanned boy on his chest and pulled himself away.

“Ya!”

Jongin giggles.

“You are really okay and in a good mood to laugh” Sehun scoffs.

“Why won’t I be in a good mood? I have you around me!” Jongin winks.

The omega rolls his eyes, blush high on his cheeks “I will leave you with your pick-up lines and go to make us a breakfast”

Before the omega can stand up from his spot, Jongin suddenly grips on his arm.

“Hey Sehun, there is something I want to tell you about?”

“What?”

“I have been having dreams”

_._._

Minseok drags his legs to his house in a haze, the whole ride seems blur and unreal. He puts the key in and opens the door.

_Forgetting everything?_

Did Jongdae really get his hands out of everything and put the whole resolution on Minseok’s plate? He feels so frustrated; he can’t believe Jongdae did this to him.

He steps into the apartment and places his keys on the nearby table.

“Minseok?”

The doctor raises his head at the boy running towards him.

“Minseok, why are you so early? Are you okay?”

Minseok looks at the red-headed all anguished with red eyes.

“Minseok, I’m sorry, I’m terribly sorry! I really didn’t mean to say those things, please forgive me!”

Baekhyun begs, tears forming in his eyes.

And that is when he breaks down, Minseok throws himself into the younger’s embrace and cries his heart out.

“It hurts Baekhyun. It hurts! Why is he like this? Why?”

“M-Minseok…”

Baekhyun is beyond shocked; for the first time, Minseok is crying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N:  
> Extra-long update as usual!  
> I actually wanted to add Sulay part but realized it will be hella long so yeah, we are getting some glimpse about Sulay relationship next Chapter!  
> I hope you are surviving this rollarcoaster alive guys!  
> If you didn’t check my AU yet, you can check it here! ^^   
> https://twitter.com/Exo_aus99/status/1062483155649785857


	14. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sensitive smut near the end ~

 

Junmyeon’s life is simple, too simple to be even real. An only beta child whose parents has been living in another city for almost 7 years. His childhood and teen years passed in a blink of an eye; a top student, always focused on his studies, doesn’t get in troubles, and has never been reckless; one day Junmyeon woke up and he is already in college.

However, in college he let his guards down and learnt how to loosen up. Junmyeon, with the help of Jinki, Minseok and Luhan, became a free spirit, a carefree beta who doesn’t like to complicate anything in his life. If he likes someone, he will go and tell that person; as simple as that. The beta never minded trying new things or even meeting new people all the time; it is one of his favourite things to do.

Junmyeon’s life was so simple; his friends, his work and occasional boyfriends or girlfriends.

But the simplicity came with a price; his life was lonely and empty. Going back every night to a deadly quiet home and to a cold bed sometimes ached his heart. Being a beta, although pretty convenient in many aspects, wasn’t always a cool thing; lots of alphas don’t like having beta mates. Betas are not as submissive, fragile and cute as omegas are, and in some cases, they can’t bear pups. On the other hand, some omegas don’t like having a beta mate for they are not as strong, possessive, intimidating as alphas are.

It was hard to find people ready to risk it for him.

But Yixing was a nice guy.

Junmyeon first caught glimpse of the alpha at the hospital when the latter was visiting Jongdae; Yixing’s aura made the beta interested couple of times, though he never had the opportunity to talk to him. That is why when Jongdae proposed for him to meet Yixing he was super excited.

On their first meet, Junmyeon was ready to go and kiss Jongdae for introducing them. Yixing was sweet, caring and extremely gentle. He was easy talking to; he shares his interests, his likes and dislikes and above all, he is very honest, he says whatever comes to his mind. He is clueless in his own adorable way yet really smart and witty.

Junmyeon, who preferred being with alphas more, especially liked this one.

They met for 5 times and each time Junmyeon goes home with list of new things he learnt about Yixing, and wonders if the alpha is making his own list as well or not.

Junmyeon checks the plates on his table with the utmost care, making sure everything looks as tasty as it tastes. He takes another look around his apartment, checking if everything is neatly placed.

He takes a final look at himself in the mirror, adjusting the dark blue sweater, and fixes his hair one last time.

One minute later the doorbell rings, the doctor tries not to run to get the door.

The first thing Junmyeon sees when he opens the door is a big bouquet of flowers. He smiles widely when the alpha titles his head to the side to make himself seen.

“Hi” Yixing says, dimples on full display as he smiles.

“Hi, come on in”

The beta takes the bouquet with an equally bright smile and guides Yixing into his apartment, placing the flowers on a nearby table.

“Am I late?”

“No, just on time” Junmyeon leads both of them to the table, gesturing the lawyer to set down.

“You must be hungry, so let’s eat first!”

Yixing takes in the smell of the food and sighs in content, “You made a lot of dishes, you didn’t have to really”

“Don’t mention it” Junmyeon shakes his head, a little blush up his cheeks, “It is the least I can do for you after helping me to get my apartment back”

“I just did my job” Yixing shrugs.

“Still thank you, now please let’s eat”

The alpha nods and they start their meal in a light atmosphere; it is always easy to fall into those short, funny conversations with Yixing.

The alpha helps Junmyeon picking up the plates although the doctor protested a lot. Junmyeon prepares them two cups of herbal tea as they seat at the living room.

He places a yellow envelop on the table and moves it towards the lawyer.

“Thank you so much Yixing. Because of you, I got my apartment back”

He starts, sitting beside the alpha on his leather coach, “You never told me how much I should pay you, so I made my research. I hope I’m correct. I really hope you accept this sum of money”

The alpha frowns deeply, “I told you, you don’t have to!”

“But I can’t get a free service of you! I don’t accept this”

Yixing sighs, looking between the beta’s face and the envelope that is now in his hands.

“I have an idea”

“What?”

“Date me”

Yixing says casually, Junmyeon chocks on his saliva

“What?”

The beta asks in disbelief.

Yixing blinks, “You don’t like the idea?”

“No! No, it is just” Junmyeon searches for words for a while, his face all red “Sudden”

He trails softly.

The alpha shrugs “I like you and I want to date you to see where this will lead us”

Junmyeon is speechless for a moment at how nonchalant Yixing is.

“Is this a no?” The lawyer pouts adorably.

Realizing that he has been silent for at least 1 minute, Junmyeon smiles before leaning forward and placing a soft peck on the alpha’s lips.

“It is a yes”

Junmyeon mummers against his lips.

Yixing’s face blooms with happiness before he reclaims the beta’s lips again.

_._._

“And then,” Minseok blows his nose hard in a napkin; a pile of used napkins is surrounding the two males sitting face to face on the carpeted floor, Baekhyun’s hands rubbing soothing circles on Minseok’s thigh, “He says it is _MY_ choice to forget what happened. Like, what the fuck!”

Baekhyun hums. He takes in a puff of air, taps his chin with his long fingers, and his eyebrows frown as he thinks deeply.

“Okay, I think this guy likes you, but something is scaring him”

Minseok puts the wet tissue aside, “His family past?”

“That was during your first encounter, yes. He was crippled by that, but no; he already passed it when he was with you… earlier…” He says awkwardly, “BUT, there is something else; something makes him scared to be with you actually”

Minseok blinks, “What would scare him about me?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Your eyes Minseok! They are scary!”

The elder hit him on the knee.

“What would scare him in you, for God’s sake!” Baekhyun whines, “You look like a little kitten Hyung; sometimes angry little kitten, but not the point. He is sacred about confessing to you”

Minseok thinks for a while, “But why?

“I have no idea, but I have an idea to make him confess”

“This won’t be good”

The red headed glares at him, “I’m experienced, excuse me!”

“Your 3 years of silent crushing on Chanyeol reacted haha to you!”

“Stop being mean!!” Baekhyun pouts, “I know I don’t have those experiences, but I _saw_ others, okay?”

Minseok sighs, wiping all traces of tears off his face, “Okay smart head, what to do?”

“Don’t give him an answer; just keep being you, casual and normal around him. And Luhan, you-”

“I’m not using him!” Minseok cuts the younger short.

“Never said to! Jongdae can’t smell your feelings towards him but he can smell Luhan’s, which I’m pretty sure will be ‘Look at my ugly face for once’. That will do pretty well. So, just be near him. You are still friends after all”

“Baekhyun” Minseok whines, “What if he is really just not interested in me?”

“Then you won’t lose anything! Maybe then you can consider Luhan”

Minseok grimaces.

“He isn’t that bad, you know?” The younger omega shrugs, “Unless you like Jongdae”

Minseok is taken back for a second.

“What!”

“You do, don’t you?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the doctor.

Minseok stays silent for a moment, looking at his hands resting on his lap, “I don’t know to be honest”

“That is why staying neutral is the best thing, until you figure out your feelings”

Minseok sighs, “I don’t have options anyway”

Silence falls for brief seconds before Baekhyun speaks up again, “Minseok”

The elder omega shoots his head up at the red headed and notices the equally red eyes with horrible bangs under it.

“I’m sorry about yesterday” He starts slowly.

“Bae-”

“Wait! Let me finish” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, “What I said was horrible, I’m sorry I should have never said that, you were only worried about me, I’m sorry Minseok, I don’t hate it. I don’t hate how you act like my father, fuck! I love it!! I would… I would be in deep shit if it weren’t for you saving my stupid ass every time… Minseok, I-”

Baekhyun chocks, sobs blocking whatever he has been trying to say and tears stream down his cheeks like rivers, “You have all the right to be cautious around alphas, I’m sorry, I-”

Minseok stops younger by gripping both his hands in his own tinny ones and pressing firmly on them.

“Baekhyun, look at me”

Baekhyun lingers his eyes at the way their beautiful hands rest in each other’s warmth before looking up at the elder.

“I’m not mad at you Baekhyun, I’m only hurt. Mainly because what you said was true; I am traumatized, and I let that control me and you. You are right; not all alphas are bad, Jongdae is not even a bad person… You had a point-”

“But I shouldn’t have said it that way!” Baekhyun tries to protest.

“That is correct, but I also pushed it” He smiles faintly, “I don’t even know Chanyeol well, yet I made assumptions about him; this is not right, I shouldn’t have done that too. So, I’m sorry too”

“Minseokie, you are the best” Baekhyun sobs hard, tears flooding his face.

Minseok thinks the younger looks like a little kicked puppy.

“God, look at that face” Minseok smiles, fighting his own tears.

Baekhyun pouts adorably.

The doctor wipes the tears away the younger’s face with his thumbs.

_Really, who can resist Baekhyun when he is looking like this._

“Let’s forget about it”

The younger nods and lunches himself forward to hug the elder tight.

“I love you!” He screams in Minseok’s ears.

Minseok laughs, “I love you too idiot”

_._._

“So, the first time I ever had _a way too realistic dream_ was on my 20th birthday night” Jongin starts explaining, sitting on the dining table, cutting some vegetables as Sehun stands by the stove, scrambling eggs

“I was with someone… an omega male… intimately” Jongin clears his throat, “I didn’t pay attention to it at first, but then things started to get weird. I started to have more dreams about that omega male… all so intimate”

Sehun turns to give him a judging look with a raised eyebrow.

“I swear I don’t know why! I didn’t even know I was into boys!” Jongin defends himself.

“Okay” Sehun shrugs, “Continue”

“Then the dreams started to make sense, to be more of a sequence… Like I’m actually seeing the life of some Prince called Kai.

According to what I have seen so far, he might be from the 5th Dynasty. That Kai has some sort of a crazy mom. Apparently, he is not the crown Prince, but his mother wants him to be the king somehow”

Sehun turns around, crossing his arms against his chest as he listens to the Alpha”

“He was a softie kid, but she kept forcing him into study and dual. Then one day she brought him a new maid with her son, Shixun. The Prince and his omega escort developed feelings to each other over the years I guess. Last thing I saw was the prince’s 15th birthday, he matured as an alpha, and realized that this Shixun is his destined mate yet he didn’t say anything. And oh, the crazy mom is forcing her son to sleep with omegas… That is pretty much everything I saw till now”

“What the fuck?”

“Exactly” Jongin sighs.

Sehun takes some plates to place it on the table.

“The thing is” Jongin continues, “The dreams are way too real; I wake up feeling what that prince was feeling. And I feel like I am actually there, like am standing and watching everything happening. It is hella scary if you ask me”

Sehun knots his eyebrows together, “I don’t recall any ‘Kai’ king”

“YES!” Jongin almost screams, “And excuse you, I was GREAT with history, yet I don’t recall any king with that name ever, the name Shixun is also unfamiliar”

“Hmm” Sehun thinks for a while, turning around to empty the soup’s pot into two bowls, “Let’s search online, maybe we can find something. But first, let’s eat something; I don’t want you to fall sick again”

Jongin stands up and walks towards the omega, who is back facing him, and warps his arms around the slim waist, resting his head on the board shoulder.

Sehun jolts, almost dropping the dishes in his hands, “Jongin!!”

“Thank you” Jongin mumbles, breath hot against the omega’s neck, “Thank you for everything”

Sehun stills, blinking.

Jongin stays for a moment, inhaling the Omega’s scent before placing soft kiss on his nape.

Sehun flashes red on spot.

“Let’s eat” he says finally; Sehun swears he can feel Jongin’s smile against his skin.

_._._

“Minseok Hyung” Baekhyun calls as he peeks his head through the room’s door.

The elder, after the emotional crying session with Baekhyun, has taken long and warm shower as Baekhyun prepares him cup of milk and a soup. The younger makes sure the doctor has finished all of his food and has taken his pills before placing a kiss on his forehead and leaves him to rest.

Minseok looks from his bed, covers all the way up his neck “Yes Baek?”

“I’m sorry if I wake you up, but I’m going to meet Chanyeol. We need to work on the project. He texted me. I will come back in 2 hours. I promise!”

“It is okay Baek. Okay, you can go”

“Won’t take long, have some rest till I come back”

“Okay”

The red headed smiles apologetically before closing the door and leaving the room, feeling guilty for leaving the elder at such a time.

Minseok hears as Baekhyun closes the front door and sighs. He is too tired to even think of anything. He is not sure about Baekhyun’s idea, but he knows he doesn’t have ay options anyway.

_._ ._

Sehun is setting cross-legged on Chanyeol’s couch with laptop on his lap. Jongin is setting next to him with bowl of fruit salad the omega has made him earlier to eat.

“I can’t find anything… Like, really nothing”

Sehun sighs in frustration

“Told you the name was unfamiliar” Jongin says, mouth full of food.

Sehun taps his chin, thinking deeply, “Okay, let me try this site. I used it in my high school days, and it was my saviour”

Sehun types few words on his laptop and waits for a while before a page appears in front of him.

“Oh! Jongin!!”

Sehun shouts suddenly, pointing at the screen.

“What! You found something?” the alpha puts the bowl on the table in a hurry.

“Yes! Look!”

Jongin scoots closer to the omega and starts reading the page displayed out loud.

“Prince Kim Kai, known as the _miserable prince_ as his brothers described him in their writings. Historians couldn’t find much information about the Prince’s life; only few mentions about him in his brothers’ diaries. The Prince was the fourth son for King Kim Shi Wan from the 5th Dynasty. He was known to be a very good swordsman but also the most kind-hearted a prince among his brothers as his brother, Prince Kangin, described him in his diaries. The prince died at the age of 20!!”

Jongin gasps.

“No evidence can prove how or why the Prince died in such a young age as the few people who described his death said different statements from each other. Some said the Prince died because of sadness as he was separated violently from the love of his life, who was his personal servant and escort. Some said the queen killed the Omega and the Prince almost killed her for that. Others say the prince actually committed suicide.

Some speculations say the omega was the Prince’s destined mate, and that might prove the theory of the Queen killing the omega, since marriage between different classes was forbidden for the royal family.

However, nothing is absolutely confirmed about the Prince’s life because of the lake of sources.

Below, a painting was found in the belongings of the Prince’s personal servant, Lee Taeyong, who left nothing but that painting behind”

 

Sehun scrolls down to show the photo.

There is no much details about the prince’s face; only jet-black hair, dressed in blue, and navy-blue ropes.

“This…” Sehun starts, “This is so depressing”

Jongin thinks for a while, “I think these speculations might be right. I think the Queen really killed Shixun, she is a bitch... This is horrible… Oh my god!”

The alpha sighs in frustration.

“He died at 20, this is so heart-breaking” Sehun closes Jongin’s laptop and puts it on the table next to the fruit bowl.

“I just don’t understand… Why? Why me? Why I am seeing these things? Nobody even knows about it, why I’m seeing this then?”

Sehun places a hand attentively on Jongin’s arm, “Maybe there is something that should be done? The Prince’s soul wants you to accomplish something, and that is why he is sending you these messages. He was 20 when he died, and you started getting the dreams when you are 20. It is like, he wants you to continue something?”

Jongin rubs his forehead and thinks deeply,

“There is might also be the reason why I found you now”

“What do you mean?”

“I usually wait for Chanyeol to come to Seoul every vacation. But this time, I felt that huge urge to come here, I wanted to escape Seoul at any rate. I wanted to come here, as if some sort of power wanted me to meet you”

Sehun remains silent.

“You don’t believe in it, but Sehun you are my mate. I was driven here for a reason, and you are my mate for a reason. Everything is related but I can’t pinpoint how”

Sehun tries to ignore the blush on his face, “So, we just have to wait for your dreams now to know?”

“The problem is it doesn’t happen regularly. It is not like every time I go to sleep I get those dreams. It happens randomly. Sometimes a lot of them and sometimes nothing at all”

“So, we just have to wait… cluelessly?”

Jongin sighs, “Exactly”

 

“You still don’t feel that I am your alpha?” Jongin starts again after a while.

Somehow the sentence manages to send chills down Sehun’s spine.

“Yes”

“But why?”

Sehun doesn’t answer. Jongin tries to look at the omega’s eyes which keep running away from him.

“I will go get us water” Jongin proposes, getting off the couch.

However, before Jongin can move further, Sehun tugs on his sweater lightly.

“Stay”

He says faintly.

Jongin looks back and sees how Sehun is lightly shaking, eyes cast down.

He sets again and takes the omega’s hands between his strong palms.

“It was always like this. I never felt any alpha in general; the effect of their smell, the attraction, even the need during heats, all of this… I never experienced it... I thought maybe it would change if I met my destined mate even when I didn’t believe in this bullshit. But then I met you and still nothing changed. I didn’t believe you first, but I was also so disappointed and frustrated Jongin”

He takes a deep breath, Jongin rubs circles on his palms.

“I don’t know why am like this. But I addressed myself as a defective omega all those years”

“You are not, Sehun” Jongin says softly, “You are perfect”

Sehun shakes his head, “You don’t understand”

“What? What I don’t understand?”

Sehun bites his lips, tears already threating to fall.

“I’m adopted” Sehun finally says it, “Minseok isn’t my real brother”

“What?” Jongin blinks in confusion.

“My parents, Minseok’s parents, found me in the woods, when I was 9 or something”

Jongin is beyond shocked but stays calm to listen.

Sehun retrieves his hand to reach inside his clothes and takes out a necklace with a metal blade attached to it. There is small engraving on the blade that reads,

_Sehun._

_12 th April 1994._

“This is the only thing they found with me. That is how I know my name and my birthday”

Sehun tucks the necklace inside his clothes again.

“I don’t remember anything before that Jongin, nothing. Not even a single memory”

Tears gathers in his almond eyes threating to fall at any moment.

“I always thought, maybe my parents knew? Maybe they knew I was defective and that is why they decided to give up on me? That is why they abandoned me? Because I’m defective?”

“Sehun, no…”

“I really wish” The omega grips at Jongin’s hand helplessly, “I really wish I can feel it… I can feel you… I want to feel it so bad Jongin, I want to, I swear… Why am I like this why?”

Jongin shuts the omega up by pulling him into his embrace, “You are perfect… You are perfect for me, Sehun. There is not a single thing I would change about you”

Sehun sobs in the crock of Jongin’s neck for couple of minutes before pulling back slowly, Jongin genteelly thumbs the tears away off Sehun’s cheeks.

“Don’t say that again. You are the most perfect thing I have ever seen”

The alpha carefully leans in and presses his lips on Sehun’s tenderly. They stay still for couple of seconds with only their lips linked together.

Jongin is the first to move his plumb pair of lips carefully against the omega’s thin one. It is a little bit salty as Sehun’s stray tears keep landing on their lips.

Jongin wants to wipe out that taste.

The alpha parts his lips and takes Sehun’s lower lip between his, and nibbles on the flesh slowly and sensually. Sehun lets his eyes flatter shut at that. Jongin spends whole two minutes nibbling between the pair of juicy lips, taking his time to savour the texture and taste that is getting sweeter by the second.

Jongin’s strong hands travel up to caress the omega’s rosy cheeks ever so carefully, making sure that no traces of those tears are left. The kiss grows more passionate with each second; the nibbling on his lips gets deeper and hungrier. Slowly but surely, Jongin starts pushing Sehun’s body backwards to lie on the couch without breaking the kiss.

The Omega holds for his deer life onto Jongin’s black sweater as he lands gracefully on the couch. Jongin hovers over him, knees on each side of Sehun’s waist, and hands cradling his neck lovingly.

Sehun feels hot, feels excited, feels tangles in his stomach for the first time in his life.

Feeling bolder, Jongin gives Sehun’s lips kittenish licks; the Omega opens his mouth lightly, allowing Jongin to mark his insides as his finally.

Sehun, not knowing what to do, lets Jongin taste him thoroughly and teases his tongue as he holds tighter on him.

“Don’t be shy Sehun, kiss me back and touch me”

He whispers against the omega’s lips, pulling back for a mere second, before taking the cherry-red lips between his again. Tentatively, Sehun lets his tongue twirl around the alpha’s in a soft yet passionate battle.

A soft whimper leaves his throat as Jongin’s hands kneed at his sides and presses him firmly deeper into the couch. He is sure as hell Jongin’s strong grip will leave some marks on his skin.

Sehun’s mind is going blank; Jongin’s touches are making a mess out of him. But Jongin isn’t any better; the alpha is losing it with every passing second. His wolf has never been so happy before; he feels so elevated, like his soul is being on its own drugs. He takes the omega’s bottom lip between his and pulls at it teasingly, giving it a gentle tug.

Sehun gasps.

Before he can process, the alpha plants hot-open-mouthed kisses all the way to his jaw and nips at the soft skin under his lips.

_This is how it feels like to be loved?_

Putting one last kiss on his kissed-abused lips, Jongin pulls back for a second to look at Sehun’s flustered face.

“So” He kisses Sehun’s eyelid.

“So” Another kiss on the other eyelid.

“Beautiful”

Sehun melts. He opens his eyes slowly, and Jongin thanks whatever self-control he has right now because Sehun looks so tempting. His wet and swollen lips, his blushing cheeks, the hot and ragged breathes he is letting, his chest heaving up and down; Jongin has never felt so aroused in his life before.

“What are you doing to me, Sehun?”

He asks, thumbs tracing the hot cheeks.

Sehun licks his lips, “I should be asking you the same question, Jongin”

The alpha breaks into a smile before he reaches for Sehun’s arms and pulls back till he is setting again on the couch, making the omega to sit on his lap, straddling his west.

“Jongin!!” Sehun squeals in embarrassment.

“You are cute”

The alpha lazily kisses him on the lips, enjoying the already abused lips.

“I really like you, you know that?”

Jongin says, nosing along Sehun’s cheeks and jawline.

“I won’t lie and say I liked you from the beginning. At first, I wanted to know you because you are my destined mate. But you know, the bond is like… like a hint? It tells you that you should look that way, that this person is the perfect one for you and you should look closely”

Jongin traces Sehun’s bottom lip with his fingers.

“I know it is barely a week since we first met, it is not logical to find out why you are the perfect one for me and vice versa. But I know that I love your laugh, I love how you smile, you pout, how you look when confused, how you sip your drinks, how you look when shocked. I like it when you don’t give in for alphas, I like it when you defend others, I like it when you dance, I like the way you speak, I like how you care about your Hyungs. And I’m sure if I stayed a little more, I will find more things I love about you… So, will you give me this chance, Sehun?”

The omega doesn’t say a word, eyes anywhere but on Jongin.

“You asked for 5 dates” He starts, “You took me to the dancing studio, for a movie, you studied with me, and here we are”

“Wait, you considered those dates?” The alpha pouts.

“Yes” Sehun glares at him.

“Okay” Jongin raises his hands in defeat.

“Tomorrow, I will take you for our 5th date and I will give you my answer”

Jongin smiles widely at him, “Okay”

Sehun places his hand on Jongin’s forehead “I guess you are good now. I can go home then”

“What! No! stay with me!” Jongin pouts “I might fall sick again”

Sehun giggles softly, “You liar, you will be fine. Plus, my online exam, remember?”

Jongin pouts further.

“Oh God, you are such a kid, Jongin”

Sehun leans forward and presses their foreheads together, “Why don’t you put your lips in a better use than pouting before I go, hmm?”

Jongin blinks in confusion, “Huh?”

Sehun sighs, “Just shut up and kiss me”

Jongin’s lips breaks into a wide grin before it melts against Sehun’s again.

_._._

Jongdae expected a lot of reactions from Yixing but flying slippers at his face was a little bit unexpected.

“You ass!!!”

Yixing screamed at the top of his lungs, standing behind the kitchen counter preparing dinner as Jongdae sits on the table waiting for the food.

The slippers barely fly past his head with few millimetres, crashing into a vase before falling on the floor.

“What the hell Yixing!”

“What the hell you! What the fuck is wrong with you?” The Chinese alpha spits, “This was a perfect chance to ask him for a relationship between you too!! But your smart ass decided to let him choose? The fuck is your brain?!”

Jongdae doesn’t have an answer, he doesn’t even know why he said that.

“I freaked out, okay!! I didn’t know what to say!”

“Really?” The elder alpha scoffs.

“I was scared Yixing! What if he hates me? What if he doesn’t want a relationship with me? What if he thinks am not good enough, which is true to be honest. I didn’t want him to feel obliged to be in a relationship with me because I helped him”

Yixing goes silent for a while before he sighs, “The amount of bullshit in your head Jongdae”

“Yixing!”

“You know! Whatever” The elder turns to the stove again, “You can do whatever you want, I’m not bothering myself anymore”

“Yixing” Jongdae calls softly.

“No, don’t” He cuts him sharp “It will lead us nowhere anyway. I have something to tell you” He looks over his shoulders, “I’m dating Junmyeon now. I will invite him for dinner tomorrow”

Jongdae sniffs the air, “Oh, I see what you want; I’m kicked for tomorrow then?”

“Oh! At least your smell sense still works, that is great”

“You are mean” Jongdae whines.

Yixing raises a middle finger, Jongdae throws an empty bottle at his back.

_._._

_My heart melts at your smile_

_When our eyes meet_

_My heart pounds_

_Oh, remember my smile in your heart_

_Think about it several times a day_

_Oh, words I want to say you to_

_You’re beautiful_

Baekhyun finishes the line softly and opens his slowly to find Chanyeol frowning as him.

“What?”

“Something is off, I think we need to go for a softer note at the end of each sentence”

“Okay” Baekhyun shrugs and goes for it again, trying to do what the alpha wanted.

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is way better than him at this, and he trusts the guitarist’s musical choices with all his heart. So, he keeps repeating the lines for almost 5 times until Chanyeol’s face breaks into a very wide smile at one point.

“I like this!! This is perfect. I also think this will be the best part for the chorus part”

Baekhyun nods, “I agree, I find this softer and warmer”

“Told you” Chanyeol winks at him, gathering his papers and books to stack it in his bag.

“How much time do we still have?” The omega asks.

“For the deadline, two weeks; for the song, I think we can finish it by the end of this week. We are doing great process”

Baekhyun nods again and looks around the deadly silent library.

“Baekhyun, you okay?” Chanyeol asks, getting the attention of the omega, “You look spaced out”

“I’m fine” He sighs, “Just want to go home, that is it. I had a bad night”

Chanyeol doesn’t like the way Baekhyun is avoiding his eyes, nor the way he has dark circles under his eyes, and he absolutely hates how Baekhyun smells of _sadness_.

“Would you like going out tomorrow with me?”

Baekhyun shots his head in the alpha’s direction.

“What?”

“Let’s go out tomorrow, you look in a bad mood”

Baekhyun blinks and sinks in his chair, “Where?”

“Anywhere you would like to”

The omega blushes faintly, “Okay, I guess I can make it”

 

“Chanyeol-sshi”

The pair turns at the same time.

Baekhyun’s face falls, Chanyeol’s lighten up. It is KyungSoo.

“KyungSoo” Chanyeol says, a smile appearing on his face.

The beta smiles back as he approaches them, bowing lightly.

“Hi, nice to see you around” The alpha says excitedly.

“Yeah, I thought of saying hello when I saw you”

“Thanks, KyungSoo”

Chanyeol turns to the omega, who has blank expression, and gestures “This is Baekhyun, Baekhyun this is KyungSoo, he is 3rd year student”

“I know” Baekhyun says curtly yet offers his hand for a handshake. KyungSoo accepts the hand but immediately widening his eyes as he takes a sniff of the air.

“It is nice to meet you Baekhyun-sshi”

He says, trying to keep his cool as much as possible.

“Same”

Chanyeol, feeling the awkward atmosphere between the two, clears his throat, “Everything is fine with you KyungSoo? You don’t need any help?”

“Thanks, Chanyeol Hyung. I will seek your help if I needed it, for sure”

Baekhyun holds back a scoff.

“I will get going then” The beta turns to Baekhyun and bows “Nice to meet you”

Baekhyun only nods; he watches as the beta walks away, heart shuttering at the way Chanyeol’s gaze followed him with heart-shaped eyes.

_._._

By the time Sehun and Baekhyun makes it home, Minseok has already waken up, looked into the kitchen to heat up the food Baekhyun has ordered, prepares the table, cleans around the house to relax his mind, and takes another pill to shrug the idea of Jongdae out of his mind.

As if last night never happened, the three omegas fall into the usual atmosphere of each other’s company effortlessly. Minseok runs after Baekhyun as the younger steals some pancakes while Sehun takes his online test.

“Baekhyun! We have to wait for Sehun!” Minseok says wearily glaring at the childish omega standing on the couch, “And get down!!!”

Baekhyun mushes on the honey coated food and sticks his tongue out, “Last one!”

Minseok waits as he gets down to slap him on the back of his neck.

 

 “Guys, I think I like Jongin”

Sehun decides to break the news as they all seat around the dining table.

“I’m planning to tell him tomorrow” He says shyly.

 

Baekhyun and Minseok exchanges a silent look for few seconds.

“If you started sobbing, I will kick you out” Minseok warns.

“Says the one who smells like crying now!” Baekhyun retorts.

Sehun rolls his eyes at them and sighs, “Stop acting like an old married couple for once. I’m not a baby!”

“YOU ARE OUR BABY!”

The old married couple shouts at the same time.

“Please” The blonde omega whines, “Anyway, I’m telling you because you… should… know…”

“Because you might end up in his bed or come back with heavy smell of love and sex, and you don’t us to be worried. Point taken” Baekhyun smirks.

Sehun flushes red “Hyung!!!!”

Minseok pinches the red-head in the back of his neck, in a very cat-like attitude.

“Stop being blunt bitch for once in your life”

Baekhyun pouts.

“I’m happy for you Sehun” Minseok says sincerely “Jongin seemed like a nice person, just take it slow… okay?”

“Okay” The younger smiles shyly.

Minseok looks between the two omegas and points his chopsticks at them, “Just to let you know, if Chanyeol or Jongin fucked up the little bit, I will slice their throats with my own claws. Thank you so much”

The younger omegas swallows audibly, smiling nervously.

“Sure Minseokie Hyung”

_._._

_The Omega’s back is pressed against Kai’s chest, his body nestled between the alpha’s legs as he reads a book. Kai’s head is resting on Shixun’s shoulder looking at the book as well._

_It is late night and the chamber is calm with dim lights enough for the reading purpose only._

_“We are few days away from your 16 th birthday, my lord. What do you want for your birthday?”_

_Kai nuzzles his nose in the crock of the omega’s neck “I want your 16 th birthday to come faster”_

_Shixun giggles, his voice much softer yet manlier._

_“Why are you so eager for my 16 th birthday?” _

_“Because you will mature as an omega then” The prince tightens his grip on his escort’s waist._

_“And?” Shixun looks over his shoulders, “And what are you going to do then?”_

_“Will see”_

_Kai kisses Shixun’s nap and the omega leans back against him._

_“Aren’t you supposed to spend the night with-”_

_“No” Kai cuts him, hugging him even tighter and inhaling his scent, “No, I told Taeyong to dismiss the girl”_

_“Kai-”_

_“Please Shixun,” Kai begs, burring his nose into the omega’s hair “Don’t talk about that now. I’m so tired of all of this… so tired and I just want to hold you tonight, only you”_

_Shixun stays silent, enjoying the way the prince kisses his neck passionately before turning around and locking their lips together._

__._.__

_Kai pushes through the doors with handful of servants rushing behind him, trying to stop the prince from breaking into the Queen chamber._

_“My lord! My lord, please don’t do that” Taeyong begs, almost gripping at the prince’s hand as he stands in the doorway of the Queen’s room._

_“Out!” Kai roars, his voice strong and rough, nothing of the tenderness of his childhood is left in his voice nor his face._

_The Queen looks up at him with a calm, unbothered face and raises a hand to stop her servants._

_“Out all of you” She orders._

_“Where is Shixun! Where is he!!!!”_

_Kai roars once the servants left them alone._

_“Why are you asking?” She asks quietly._

_“We made a deal!” Kai spits angrily, “We made a deal! I said I will sleep with whoever you want if you leave him by my side… I have been sleeping like an animal with omegas for a year!! So where is he!!”_

_“He is turning 16, and he is an omega. For the meanwhile, he needs to stay away from you. Or do you want him to go into heat when you are around him?”_

_Kai stays silent_

_“Do you want an omega around you at this time Kai? Do you want Shixun especially now?”_

_“I…”_

_“Do you think I don’t know?” She raises her voice with each passing sentence, “Do you think I don’t know why you are this worried about him?”_

_“Your majesty…”_

_“Why would you agree to sleep with other people just keep him by your side if you didn’t love him?”_

_Kai blinks, dumbfounded._

_“Do you think I wouldn’t know that for 6 years, my son has been in love with his servant?”_

_“Mother…”_

_The Queen stands up and walks to where her son is standing motionlessly. She yanks him by the collar and stares into his eyes._

_“I have been working for 10 years, 10 years to make you a king. If you dared and ruined my plan, I will turn his life to a living hell Kai… I’m not letting a filthy omega like him ruin what I planned… You better keep your promise. And I will keep mine”_

_The Queen releases her grip and pushes the prince back. Kai is still looking blankly at her as she walks back to her seat, as calm as she looked seconds ago, “Go out”_

_Kai, shaking from head to toe, leaves the chamber._

__._.__

_His chamber never felt so quiet before, and he never felt so cold and empty like now. Staring at the blank ceiling of his room, Kai tries to push back all the bad thoughts out of his mind. He wants to go out and search every little inch of the country for the Omega, but knowing how crazy his mother is, he decides to wait._

Please be fine, please.

_“My lord”_

_Kai shots his head up at the quiet sound calling for him, “Taeyong?”_

_The beta servant steps closer, “I know where is Shixun. Don’t worry it is a safe area, I didn’t find any of the Queen’s men there. Come on, follow me”_

_…._

Of course, she would do that.

_Kai thinks as he looks at the small hut in the middle of the forest with a wooden door._

_Of course, the Queen would leave him out there for any alpha who can find him. That is her typical attitude._

_Kai kicks the door open with his legs and it swings open easily._

_“Oh my God” Taeyong gasps, his hands flying to cover his nose as the smell hits him, “My lord, I will wait outside to guard the place”_

_The beta hands the fire flame he is holding the prince before walking out the hut._

_Kai secures the flam in its place on the wall, and the fire lightens up the whole place._

_The Prince hears soft whimpers, smells the intoxicating Omega’s pheromones before he can see Shixun’s body on the floor, covered with a thin blanket._

_Kai immediately runs to the omega and kneels beside him, “Shixun!”_

_A whimper._

_“Shixun” He shakes his arm and notices how hot the omega feels under his touch, “Shixun can you hear me? Shixun please”_

_The omega finally cracks an eye open._

_“M-my… Kai…” He struggles to say._

_“Hey” Kai tries to smile at him, “I’m here, are you okay?”_

_The omega shakes his head, letting out a sob._

_Kai scans the boy in front of him and feels a tug in his heart; Shixun’s face is flustered red, his eyes are swollen from crying, his clothes are wet, and his hands are fumbling under his garment uncomfortably._

_“Shixun…”_

_“It hurts… it hurts so much Kai… They left me here” Shixun cried hysterically, “It has been going on for hours, I don’t even know what do” He hiccups, “I’m going crazy Kai… I can’t handle this. Please, please, do something… Please”_

_Shixun reaches for Kai’s hand helplessly._

_And they touch. Shixun gasps._

_For a second, everything stops; all the pain, the heat, the buzzing in his head, everything stops and stills for a second._

**Mate.**

_“Kai…” Shixun widens his eyes, “This feeling… You are-”_

_“Yes!” Kai cuts him short, lunching the boy into his embrace and hugging him tightly, “Yes, Shixun… This feeling is… YES! We are destined mates”_

_The omega inhales Kai’s smell, feeling elevated at how the smell fills him up._

_“Alpha”_

_“Yes Shixun. I’m_ your _alpha!”_

_Shixun can only nuzzle his nose at the crock of Kai’s neck._

_“I love you Shixun; ever since you peeked your head to look at me while hiding behind your mother 6 years ago, I loved you every second of that time forward”_

_Shixun pulls back and looks at the prince with full-of-tears eyes, “Kai”_

_The alpha smiles and thumbs those tears away, “Let me take care of you now, we will talk later”_

_Kai pushes the omega back to lie on his back and seats himself between his legs, peeling the robs away bit by bit from Shixun’s body. The omega shudders from coldness and excitement._

_Kai lets his eyes roam on the Omega’s body and notices how his hand is wrapped tightly around his red and hard member._

_“It hurts so much” Shixun says shyly, voice shaking, “I don’t know what to do Kai… I’m in so much pain”_

_He leans forward and kisses his eyelids lightly, “It is okay”_

_Slowly, the prince takes the Omega’s lips between his and sucks on it lovingly. Shixun releases a content sigh at the feeling. Too lost in the way the prince is kissing him, Shixun almost doesn’t notice how Kai’s hand has pushed away his hand from its tight grip on his member and replaced it with his own._

_“Kai… Uh” Shixun moans into the kiss,_

_Kai fastens his hand movement up and down the hard and hot member in his hands while slipping his tongue inside the Omega’s mouth._

_“Ummm” The Omega clenches at the Prince’s robs._

_Kai supports his weight on his knees and lets his other hand travel down the omega’s butt crack._

_“God, you are so wet Shixun”_

_Shixun moans loudly in response as the alpha circles the rim with his fingers coating them with as much lubrication as he can._

_“My lord… Kai...” He pants_

_Kai thumbs the slit, causing more pre-come to ooze out of the puffy head._

_“Yes, yes, my love”_

_“I… I” The omega bites on his lips._

_“What, what is it?”_

_Kai asks, a finger sliding into the Omega’s heat._

_“UGH! KAI!”_

_Shixun screams in pleasure, clutching on Kai’s arms._

_“Kai… Kai” The omega chants, the finger inside of him is moving in a rhythm with the hand around his member, “I want … I will”_

_Shixun searches for words._

_“Come for me Shixun… That is what you want, right?”_

_The omega bites on his lips but Kai stops him by taking his lips between his again. Both of his hands are moving faster with each second._

_“Uh… Kai”_

_The alpha feels the insides of Shixun clinching around his finger._

_“Yes! Yes… KAI!!!”_

_Shixun’s body spasms, shudders and raises into Kai’s embrace as his climax hits him like a train; hard and strong._

_Kai retrieves both his hands to hold him better in his arms._

_For 2 minutes, the only thing he can hear is the ragged breath and soft whimpers whenever Shixun’s member brushes against his body._

_Until he hears him sobbing again._

_“Shixun…” Kai pulls back, looking at the omega under him, “Shixun what is wrong?”_

_“I…” The omega tries to wipe his tears away, “I…”_

_“What love?” Kai kisses the top of his head lovingly._

_“More… I still need more Kai”_

_The alpha smiles, “You don’t have to be shy, I’m here and I will never leave your side Shixun… You are mine and I will give you everything you want from this moment on”_

_._._

Jongin wakes up with a jolt, the sound of the doorbell pulling him violently out of his dreams.

He doesn’t have time to register what is happening as the bell rings again and he has to drag his legs to the door, mouth dry and heart heavy with a deep frown over his face.

But everything changes once he opens the door.

“Sehun”

His face immediately lightens up.

Sehun’s smile slowly melts into a frown as he reaches for Jongin’s cheeks.

“Jongin, were you crying?”

Jongin blinks.

_Oh._

Only then he feels the witness on his cheeks; memories from his dream play in the back of his head.

“Sehun”

“What Jongin?”

“It is true. I guess it is true… I guess the Queen really killed that Omega. She killed Shixun… They were separated… They were destined mates!”

“Jongin”

Sehun tries to get the Alpha’s attention, but he keeps ranting.

“It hurts Sehun, it hurts watching this, I-”

Reaching for the alpha, Sehun pulls Jongin into his embrace.

“It is okay, it is okay”

 

“Jongin…?”

The sudden call makes the pair pull back and turning their heads.

“Krystal…” Jongin mutters, eyes wide and face horrified.

“Who is this?”

The girl asks, raising an eyebrow and smelling the air.

She gasps in a shock, “Jongin, what?”

Sehun, looking between the two of them, frowns in confusion, “Who are you?”

“I’m Krystal, Jongin’s girlfriend” She whispers almost audibly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!


	15. Repentance

 

His face is buried between his hands, his mind is recalling for the million time how everything happened so fast; almost in a blank of an eye. He recalls how Sehun’s face fell, how he turned around and ran away before he can even stop him or utter a single word.

Krystal walks up and down the room, her heels’ clicks are the only sound echoing in the room, sending Jongin’s nerves to the point of breaking.

There is so much going on his head, and many leads to _Sehun_.

“I can’t believe this” Krystal finally says, her voice starting calm and steady, “You dated two people at the same time, really Jongin! I don’t even know what to think”

“Krystal-”

She stops right in front of him, “I asked you! I asked you what was wrong with you!!?” She interrupts; voice is raising octaves, “Why did you lie to me!”

Jongin let out a deep breath, trying so hard to raise his head and look at her, “Can we have this later, I-”

“No! You are going to fucking answer me!!”

“I’m sorry…” He slowly looks at her; her face is as fixed as it is always. However, Jongin knows better than anyone that this steady face is hiding so much underneath.

“For real?” She raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry” Jongin continues, “I know sorry means nothing because that was horrible”

She crosses her arms; Jongin senses her tensing.

“But I’m sorry… I should have talked to you, not just about Sehun but about how I felt about our relationship… I wanted, I was going to, I swear… it is just”

He pauses, takes a deep breath.

“I knew you for 5 years and we dated for 3 of them, yet I couldn’t mate with you, no matter how much I tried, something wasn’t right. Something was missing, and that was driving me crazy… I told you I need a break and I was sincere, I wanted to think about this, I wanted to be fair to you and to myself as well. Plus, I had that weird urge to come here and I didn’t know why till I met him… Sehun is my destined mate, Soo Jung! Out of all people, you know how much I believed in this. And I thought maybe this makes sense now; maybe that is why I had the urge to come, why I couldn’t mate you”

Krystal keeps listening, not flinching for a second.

“I should have told you about him and tell him about you! That was a horrible mistake, I know. But I realized that he didn’t believe in destined mates and he didn’t even feel me! I had so many questions, I wanted to know why, wanted to know if he was willing to give me a chance… I just… I just wanted to know how he felt about me… I’m sorry, but I swear I was going to tell you both!”

Jongin voice cracks, his head drops, and he feels so sick the more he thinks about the situation he put the three of them in.

She finally lets a scoff, “You wanted to know how he feels about you, so you can decide if you will ditch me or not?”

“No!” Jongin snaps, standing up on his feet “Soo Jung, no! I swear no, this wasn’t the plan, I swear!!! Believe me no!” He pleads, looking into her eyes, trying to show her his sincerity.

The omega closes her eyes, trying hard to ignor Jongin’s intense and effective gaze.  She takes a deep breath before speaking.

“I will ask you one question, one fucking question and you better be honest with me, Kim Jongin! If he didn’t appear, if you didn’t meet him, if he didn’t accept you, were you going to talk to me about how you really feel, or not? You better be honest, or I swear to God Jongin if I smelled you lying, I will fucking claw your eyes out this moment!”

“I would!!” He answered immediately, “Regardless what, I would have told you”

She lets a bitter laugh, falling to sit on one of the chairs. Jongin chews at his lips.

Silence falls for few seconds before she speaks again, “It was really a mistake then”

“What?”

“Us… We were a mistake and you know it”

Jongin remains silent; slowly sitting on the table in front of her.

“Best friends, the most gorgeous omega with the strongest alpha, smart, cute and nice. Everybody said we make a perfect couple, even our families. But that was a mistake, wasn’t it?”

Jongin couldn’t answer her.

“Something was always missing, something was always off. I felt this, you felt this, but we lied to ourselves all this time”

“Krystal…”

“Do you know why I came here, Jongin?”

She looks at him; for once, Jongin feels something moving in her eyes. Sadness, confusion and so many things at once.

“I came here to talk to you about a break-up”

Jongin widens his eyes at her.

“It was really ironic but while you were away, I felt really relieved that I hated myself. I felt free, and I wanted to tell you that this shouldn’t be the way I feel when my boyfriend is away but see, you are an asshole”

“Krystal, I…” Jongin tries to search for words, “Krystal, I love you… I really do… It just…”

“You don’t love me the way you are supposed to…”

Jongin slowly nods.

“But that was low”

“I swear I was going to tell you-”

“You don’t have to swear Jongin…” She sighs, “You know how strong my sense of smell is, I’m the best in the pack. If I smelled you lying for one second, I wouldn’t be talking with you”

“I’m sorry, Soo Jung…”

“I understand what you said, but you are still an asshole. Good luck convincing that guy that you are not a piece of shit” She stands up, “Your punishment will be gaining his trust again; maybe that will make you use your dickhead better next time”

Jongin feels the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She takes few breaths before talking again, “I don’t want to see your face nor hear from you for a while, until I can get over the situation. Be thankful that I know you well that I know how stupid you can be sometimes. And Fuck you because he is so hot and you little shit doesn’t deserve this after what you did”

Jongin smiles faintly at her, “Thank you”

The omega doesn’t respond; she walks towards the door, and open it, but before she walks out, she looks back at him only to say loud and clear, “Fuck you, asshole”

Krystal leaves. Jongin is left with guilt, shame and worry.

_._._

Jongdae knew something was wrong before he even stepped into the hospital.

It felt like a strong bang in his heart, a throb in his neck and an inner sound urging him to hurry up, and to search for his mate. Jongdae immediately realized that Minseok was in a trouble.

The hospital is in a chaos; the doctors and nurses are gathered in the reception hall, forming a large circle; some of them are screaming and others are crying. He makes his way through the number of white and the first thing he sees is Junmyeon standing near the centre of this circle alarmed and highly agitated.

Shifting his gaze to where Junmyeon is looking; Jongdae almost has a heart attack.

Minseok is standing there; sharp claws are digging in his neck, an arm wrapped around his torso, and he is being strangled out of breath by a man; an alpha. He looks two seconds away from completing his transformations; his black tail and ears are standing puffy and angry, and his eyes already sparkling yellow.

Jongdae feels his blood rushing straight to his head.

He sees those claws sinking into Minseok’s neck, which should NOT be marked by anything but his mark only!

“STEP BACK IF YOU DON’T WANT ME TO KILL HIM!” The man shouted.

“Sir, please calm down and let’s talk!”

One of the nurses, Dahyun, tried to calm him down.

“There is no talk! I want my wife and son, you murderers!”

He tightens his grip over Minseok’s neck more.

“Your wife has died, and your son is in a critical condition, please don’t cause another soul to die” Luhan tries, but he is replied with a hiss.

“She couldn’t survive the labour, please try to understand!” Junmyeon pleads, “Leave him alone; it wasn’t his fault”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!”

He shakes his head furiously; causing his claws to sink further in Minseok’s neck. He lets a yelp of pain.

“You don’t believe us, or you don’t want to?”

The sudden scoff with confident steady sound draws the attention. Everybody turns around and sees Jongdae walking towards the centre.

Minseok widens his eyes.

“Jongdae” He whispers, nevertheless, Jongdae hears it.

“You were cheating on your wife when she was delivering the baby. You are the one who broke the bond”

Something in the man’s gaze shifts, he tightness his grip, Minseok feels the drops of blood dashing out of his neck.

“What the fuck are you saying!”

Jongdae takes another step forward, the man, dragging Minseok with him by the neck, steps back.

“You know exactly what I’m saying! You cheated your wife, you cut the bond, and that is why she is dead!!”

The alpha man lets a growl, strangling Minseok more.

“Give me my child, or I will kill him”

“He tried to save her, but you are the one to blame!” Jongdae snarls at him.  

The man hisses, Minseok gasps, “Jongdae, s-stop”

“Jongdae, what the fuck you are doing?” Junmyeon shouts from the side.

“let him go” Jongdae warns, ignoring everyone.

“One step and I will slice his neck”

Jongdae locks his gaze with Minseok’s and stares deep in those scared orbs. He focuses at the omega until he sees his eyes soften. He prays that this is a signal that the omega can understand and hear his alpha.

_“Please Minseok, please trust me. Close your eyes and kneel”_

He sees Minseok swallowing, nodding and closing his fists.

“Minseok, NOW!”

In a flash; Minseok’s elbows the man in the stomach and he lowers himself to the ground, the alpha’s claws leaving long scratch on his neck before losing its grip on his neck.

Minseok doesn’t remember what happens next, the last image he can recalls is a huge wolf jumping above him, sounds of roars and screams mingle together. And everything goes black next.

_._._

For once, Sehun doesn’t know what to think or to feel. For once, he sits in his bed numb and cold. His mind, like broken recorder, repeating over and over how the girl said, _‘his girlfriend’,_ and how she seemed shocked when he told her _‘We are dating’_ in his uncertain and hurt voice.

He has never felt that much of emotions at once; he is hurt, confused, disappointed and disgusted.

He trusted Jongin; he trusted him to the point he told him he was adopted, he gave him many of his firsts, and was ready to give him a real chance.

He didn’t believe in destined mates, but he was ready to believe in it if it is Jongin.

He can’t believe Jongin fooled him that way. He is mad; mad in a way he never felt before.

Jongin has been calling him for the past two hours and sent endless messages in between. The omega ends up turning off his phone; he doesn’t want to interact with Jongin at all today.

He didn’t expect Jongin to be the one knocking on his door thirsty minutes later.

Sehun drags his legs to the door, thinking it might be Baekhyun or Minseok. However, he stops once he approaches the door; he can smell Jongin.

He pauses.

“Sehun, Sehun, I know you are there! I smell you, please open!”

Jongin’s voice reaches his ears clear and loud.

“Sehun, please, let’s talk! Let me explain!” Jongin knocks on the door.

Sehun slaps his hands to his ears; he doesn’t want to hear Jongin’s voice.

“Sehun, please… please, just open to me! Scream at me, hit me, do anything but please just talk to me… Please!”

Sehun shakes his head; he doesn’t believe this.

“Sehun, I swear, I was going to tell you!”

He feels his blood rushing to his head; he doesn’t feel his surrounding until he forwards to the door and swings it open.

“WHEN!” He shouts, shoving Jongin backwards by the chest, “When were you planning to tell me, you fucker!!” The omega screams further, each word pronounced with a push at Jongin’s chest.

“When you fuck me? Huh? Was that what you wanted all along!!”

Sehun shouts like a manic, “Everything was a lie, everything was planned and framed! Everything you did, you only wanted to impress me with all that fucking talk and actions!!”

Sehun finally pushes Jongin all the way into the middle of the garden.

Jongin could only stare at Sehun’s angry red face.

“You are not even my destined mate, are you!!! All of this was a lie!! And I trusted you!!”

Sehun doesn’t notice how his heartbeat is increasing, how he is losing control over his breathing, he doesn’t even realise that his snowy white tail and ears are already spiking up.

“I trusted you, and you let me down!!”

‘Sehun…”

Jongin whispers, noticing the omega’s transformation.

“I fucking hate you!!” Sehun scrams for one last time before jumping towards Jongin.

The alpha, taken back by the sudden snowy wolf attacking him, falls on the ground.

Sehun is hovering over him, pinning him to the ground by the shoulders. Jongin takes a moment to process before transforming as well, causing the omega to fall off him.

Sehun gets up on his feet fast, glaring and hissing towards the double-his-size-brown-wolf. He takes few steps back only to run them faster towards Jongin, attempting to attack. However, the alpha avoids the attack.

**_‘Calm down!’_ **

**_‘Fuck you!’_ **

Sehun lets few hisses, takes a step back, and jumps high forward. He lands above the alpha, causing both of them to fall on the ground. Jongin doesn’t try to fight back. He feels Sehun trying desperately to claw his face before everything halts.

Jongin only blinks and Sehun is already back to his human form, lying unconscious on the floor next to him.

_._._

_‘He is not normal!!! I swear to God there is a monster inside of him! I don’t want him! I’m tired! I’m tired of this misery! Why can’t he just be normal! We can’t even take him to doctors! Whenever someone puts a hand on him, he throws a fit! I’m tired of this!! I can’t handle this, I can’t live with this for ever. Do something!!’_

….

Sehun wakes up with a gasp; cold sweat is running down his spine, and he is breathing hard.

He takes few moments to register his surroundings; he is in a bed that clearly isn’t his and a house that doesn’t look at his as well. He sits in bed and realizes that everything smells of _Jongin_.

“Awake?”

Sehun snaps at Jongin’s voice.

The alpha is leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and looking at him with concern.

“Why did you bring me here? We were at my house, what the hell?”

Sehun glares at him; tone raw and harsh.

Jongin places a chair beside the bed and starts slowly, “I wanted to talk to you first before Minseok or Baekhyun arrive”

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Wow, how considerate”

“Sehun, please, listen to me”

“You will keep lying anyway!” Sehun shrugs.

“No!” Jongin exhales, “Sehun, please just let me explain”

Sehun averts his gaze to the other direction, looking through the window. Jongin takes it a sign to speak.

“I didn’t lie, you are my destined mate, I swear to God you are… Krystal is my friend, we started dating 3 years ago…”

Sehun shots Jongin a death glare.

“For some reason I wasn’t able to mate her throughout the past 3 years. The fact that something was missing in our relationship kept bothering me. Something was off, wasn’t right, and it reached its limit before I came here. I told you how much I felt the need to come here before. I wasn’t lying; it all made sense when I met you. You were the reason why I came here, why I couldn’t be with her”

Sehun lifts an eyebrow, looking extremely unamused.

“I wanted to tell you and I was going to! But the fact you didn’t feel me and the dreams as well… Everything happened at once and so fast that I kept delaying telling you, but I planned to tell you today, I swear. I was going to tell you and her… Whatever your answer was, I was going to end everything with her… I swear I didn’t mean to deceive you or cheat on her… It just... it happened... it was a mistake, my mistake, but I didn’t want to harm any of you... I was confused, I was into the moment, I couldn’t think about everything at the same time. I know these are just excuses, but I wasn’t going to keep lying. Believe me, Sehun. Please”

Jongin is practically pleading, trying so hard to find the right words to point out how he feels. He searches for any hints of understanding in Sehun’s eyes, but the omega has the same fixed and hurt face.

He takes few seconds before answering, “You were the only alpha I trusted for so many things, Jongin… Before you, I never gave alphas a chance. But I thought you were different, I thought you deserve my heart… But you decided to ruin everything by skipping that important detail about having a girlfriend for 3 fucking years! And you want me to understand you, really?”

“Sehun…”

“I want to go home… Please, let me go home now”

Jongin feels his heart breaking into thousand of pieces. He knows he deserves this, and he will bear the consequences.

_._._

The first thing Minseok recognizes when he opens his eyes again is the stinging pain in his neck and the smell of Jongdae. It is kind of amazes Minseok how easily he got used to Jongdae’s smell and how effective it is to bring him back to his sense.

“Hey”

Minseok hears the very familiar sound says.

He takes few seconds to rub his eyes before turning his head towards the sound. The nurse is sitting on a chair next to him with patched arms and scratches all over his face. He is smiling at him though.

“Hi” Minseok mouths, voice rough and raspy.

“How are you feeling?” Jongdae asks.

The doctor lets a soft laugh, “Alive and that is pretty nice”

The alpha chuckles; Minseok has such a sassy side that he likes so much.

“What about you?” He asks in concern.

“Well, I had worse fights, that asshole is locked up now, no need to worry” Jongdae shrugs.

“God, your face, it is-” Minseok comments sadly.

“It is nothing really, I have been worse before, most important is that you are okay”

“But-”

“Is this what you really worry about, Minseok?”

The sudden interrupting voice echoes in the room.

“Luhan…” Minseok whispers, turning towards the door.

The bright-red headed beta walks towards them furiously and points a finger at Jongdae.

“He almost killed you! And you care about his safety?”

“Luhan, calm down”

“He kept testing the man’s patience! Look how badly your neck is hurt! He kept pushing it! He is crazy! He almost killed you!!”

“Luhan please,” Minseok tries to coax the furious doctor, “I’m fine, everybody is”

“How was you so sure that Minseok would bend in the right time? How did you know that the man’s claws wouldn’t hurt him? How can you risk his safety like this!” Luhan shouts, popping couple of vines in his necks.

Jongdae exhales, “Did you have any other plans beside what I did?”

Luhan bites the insides of his cheek. He obviously didn’t have one.

“Answer me, where you going to talk to him the whole day?”

“No, but I wouldn’t be exposing his life to danger like this!” The beta spits.

Jongdae stands up immediately, “You won’t care for his life more than I do! So, stop showing up!”

….

….

It takes the three people in the room few seconds to progress what Jongdae has said; even Jongdae himself takes few moments to progress what he has said.

“J-Jongdae…” Minseok blinks.

“What…” Luhan asks in disbelief, “What the fuck you mean?”

Jongdae looks at Minseok who is staring at him with wide eyes.

“What is he talking about, Minseok?”

“Luhan, Please, let’s stop here. Jongdae did the right thing, I knew he would attack and that was the smartest decision”

Luhan shots a death glare to the alpha who returns the gaze with equal glare.

“You better give up on what you are thinking about, I won’t let it happen” Luhan hisses quietly to Jongdae before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Oh god,” Minseok sighs, “He won’t change”

Jongdae sits again, this time on the bed’s edge next to the omega, “What do you mean?”

“Luhan… just so protective over me, he has been like this for years”

“He loves you” Jongdae corrects him, “He smells of that, you know”

Minseok averts his gaze, “Yeah, I know”

Feeling the awkward moment, Jongdae speaks again, “Earlier… I won’t tell anyone that we are destined mates if you don’t want to, so don’t worry”

Minseok shoots his head towards the alpha who is smiling at him warmly.

“I… I don’t mind it…”

“Really?” Jongdae raises an eye brow.

“I mean it is okay” Minseok says in a hurry, “It is a fact, after all”

“Okay” The alpha smiles lightly, “How is your neck?”

“It is okay. I will be fine, I will heal in few days probably”

“Yeah, let me check” Jongdae leans towards the omega, and carefully looks at his neck, inching closer to his face to get a better look.

Minseok feels the alpha’s breath fanning his jaw and he hitches a breath when Jongdae’s body’s heat envelops him.

Jongdae takes few seconds trying to look under the bandage, sending shiver after shiver to Minseok’s spine.

**_Mate._ **

**_Mate._ **

Jongdae lets a soft laugh when he feels his wolf’s roar inside.

“They won’t let us rest, won’t they?”

Minseok blinks.

Jongdae looks at Minseok’s eyes, still extremely close to him, and smiles. Minseok realises that Jongdae has the sweetest smile to ever exist.

“You are good… Rest for a while, will check on you later”

Jongdae retrieves his hands and stands up.

Minseok releases the breath he didn’t notice that he was holding back.

_._._

In other cases, Sehun would have never sit with Jongin at the same place again, but the transformation was so exhausting that he couldn’t argue when the alpha offered to drive him home.

One of the many things that Sehun doesn’t understand about himself is why transformation is hard and painful. He rarely releases his wolf and when he does, it leaves him sick and drained.

The drive is silent and painfully awkward. Sehun is looking through the windows, mind blank and empty; he doesn’t want to think about anything at the time being. Jongin focuses on the road while stealing glances at the omega from time to time.

“Sehun”

Jongin starts when he parks in front of Sehun’s house, “My feelings to you are sincere. They were and will always be”

Sehun doesn’t answer. He leaves the car in silence.

_._._

_‘Thank you for being better than I am. I will do my best to be a better person; a person who thinks more before taking decisions, and a more responsible one. I will do everything I can to fix the mess I created, even if I will have to apologize every day to you and him’_

Jongin puts his phone in his pocket after sending the text; he knows Krystal would kill him for texting her when she asked to be left alone, but he couldn’t help it. He knows that sending her that now would mean a lot even if she will be mad at him. 

_._._

**_ 2 days later: _ **

Minseok knew something was wrong with Sehun the moment he stepped into the house 2 days ago. However, when Sehun answered him with the simple; _‘I just had a misunderstanding with Jongin, I will fix it on my own, you don’t have to worry’_ , Minseok felt that he shouldn’t interfere further. Something inside the elder sensed that Sehun would like to deal with it on his own; after all, Sehun will come around when he is ready. He always does.

At the same time, the doctor was so anxious; it was obvious how down Sehun was feeling. Comparing to the past week when he was so happy and energetic, he is now spacing out, stays alone and rarely talks with them.

The two elder omegas tried to cheer him many times; Sehun would loosen up for a moment before falling in silence again. Minseok was growing more and more worried. He even thought about asking Jongin, but he didn’t know how to contact the alpha. So, he just waited.

….

“Hyung”

Sehun starts one day, sitting by the dinning table for the breakfast.

There is only the two of them in their tiny kitchen, Baekhyun has already left for his lectures and Minseok is still having his 3 days off after the attack.

“Yes Hunie?”

Minseok answers; his back to the younger as he stands by the stove making some pancakes for himself and the younger.

“Have someone you love broke the trust you put in them before?”

Minseok puts the pancakes on a plate and turns off the fire before turning to face his brother, “Well, everyone makes mistakes, Sehun”

“Not a normal mistake, but a huge one. Like, you really felt ‘how can I trust this person again?’ you know”

Minseok walks towards the table and sits down in front of the other, he purses his lips as he thinks; Sehun chews on his lower lip waiting for an answer.

“I remember once during college days Junmyeon did something so stupid. I was mad at him for days”

“Really?”

Minseok nodded, “He knew that I was crushing on someone and he told that person”

“Wait, you crushing on someone? How?”

Minseok glares at him, “I will get up”

“Sorry, sorry!! Please, continue!”

Minseok sighs, “I was so mad at him. He didn’t try to set us up no, he literally exposed me! I was furious; who gave you the right to speak up my mind? If I wanted to confess, I would have done. I told you a secret and you didn’t keep. I didn’t talk to him for days”

Sehun bites on his lips, “So, how did you forgive him?”

“He apologized a lot, nearly 20 times per day”

Sehun smiles softly, recalling the number of texts Jongin has been sending him the past few days.

“And also, I knew that Junmyeon didn’t want to hurt me, he thought he was helping me or something. When you know the person and know his intentions, you kind of tolerate his mistakes”

“Always?”

“Well, of course not always, but there are some things that we can forgive or forget, and it differs from a person to another. I might forgive things you wouldn’t and vice versa. People think in different ways, don’t they?”

Sehun nods slowly.

“And came to think about it, I knew I did a lot of stupid things to him once and I felt like; _‘he forgave me before, he will forgive me tomorrow, maybe I should forgive him now’._ That type of thinking made me forget about his stupidity. It is Junmyeon after all”

Sehun doesn’t respond. he knots his eyebrows in confusion, looking throw the kitchen window. He lets Minseok’s words sink into him slowly.

“Sehun, I don’t know what did Jongin do, but let me tell you something. One day I read in a book; _“That is something a person will never regret. You will never say to yourself when you are old, Ah, I wish I was not good to that person. You will never think that”._ You won’t regret being good to people, you won’t regret forgiveness Sehun”

Sehun sighs, taking a decision already, “Thank you Hyung”

Minseok slowly strokes the younger’s hair, “Always here for you my baby”

_._._

The tension between Jongdae and Luhan has became the hot topic at the hospital. The mutual glares and hisses whenever they crossroads made everybody talk about how the two are accumulating hard feelings towards each other. Although not many knew the reason, some speculated it is about Minseok. Everybody knows Luhan is having a crush on the omega and has been for years.

Thankfully, Minseok taking 3 days off didn’t make him witness all the drama and embarrassment, even Junmyeon didn’t try to tell him.

However, Jongdae has reached the point of blowing up when the doctor pumped into him and spilled his coffee all over Jongdae’s outfit.

“What is wrong with you!” Jongdae shouts at the beta.

The red headed shrugs, “I wasn’t looking”

“You know exactly what I mean!”

The other doctors and nurses at the hospital’s cafeteria turn their attention to them, whispering as they watch the scene.

“No, I don’t” Luhan crosses his arms.

“Luhan!”

“It is _doctor Luhan_ for you! Know your limits!”

Jongdae steps closer and smirks, “Oh believe me I know them very well”

“I won’t let you have them” Luhan challenges

“ _HE_ is not an object, he can choose for himself very well”

The bets grits on his teeth, “I’m warning you, step back”

“Why should I?”

“I loved him for over 6 years!”

“I did before you even met him. If that is your point, then you are going to lose” Jongdae challenges back, crossing his arms.

“We are going to see who will win at the end”

Luhan finishes his words with a final push at Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae doesn’t fight back.

_._._

Baekhyun knew he would fit very well with Chanyeol. It was obvious how much they had things in common. However, the way they actually did fit so perfectly together still catches him off guard. Going out together, racing in the woods, gaming and making music, all was 100 times more enjoyable than it did before.

They have become glued together, both in the campus and outside it. They always found something to do together; it felt like they were dating for people who didn’t know them well. The amount of times they heard that word from others is numberless. Strangely, Chanyeol always accepted it with a smile, which made Baekhyun confused every time. However, he decided not to think about it. He will enjoy what is happening while it lasts.

 _Selfish but whatever_ , he thought.

….

They are sitting cross-legged on the very far end of the library, next to each other, and working on the final touches of the song.

_‘My heart melts at your smile._

_When our eyes meet, my heart pounds._

_Oh, I’ll sing for you on your spring day_

_Think about it several times a day_

_Oh, this is what I think of you_

_You’re beautiful’_

 

Baekhyun puts the paper down as he finishes singing the final line softly and turns his head to Chanyeol.

“What do you think?”

Chanyeol, who has been staring at the omega the whole time, studies the beautiful face shining under the sunrays coming from the window.

“You are beautiful too”

Baekhyun flushes red, “Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol smiles at him and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair.

It is magical how much he has become addicted to Baekhyun’s existence in his life, and to touching him all the time. They didn’t kiss again after that time at Chanyeol’s house, but the alpha feels a huge urge to do it again at the moment. Baekhyun is blushing softly under his touch, lashes casted down, and lips pointed out in a pout.

He doesn’t think twice before leaning in and capturing that pout and sucking Baekhyun’s life out of it. It is deep, desperate and loving. All at once.

Baekhyun is caught by surprise but he parts his lips almost immediately for the alpha.  Chanyeol pushes him back without disconnecting the kiss until Baekhyun is lying on the floor, and he is hovering over him, sucking between his two lips passionately.

Baekhyun isn’t in a heat, and this is typically what friends with benefits are.

Neither of them gives a fuck about it.

_._._

_“Kai, don’t go, don’t go, Kai please… stay with me!!_

_Kai, if you go, I will die… we will die!_

_Kai don’t leave me… please”_

_…._

It is a yet another nightmare.

A nightmare of the same sound calling for ‘ _Kai’_ not to leave. The past two days have been filled with the same exact dream, nothing about the other sequence, but only that sound begging him not to go.

Not like Jongin is sleeping a lot these days, but it has become too much.

He looks around him and checks the timing, it is pretty almost the sundown. He picks his phone and checks if Sehun has read his messages or responded to any.

But still, nothing.

The alpha was about to go back to sleep again when he hears few knocks on the door. He drags his feet lazily to the door and realizes how heavy he has become in just 2 days. He feels heavy mentally and physically.

He misses Sehun to the point it hurts him, but he can’t do anything about it; just waiting for forgiveness.

However, two steps away from the door, Jongin feels his heartbeat racing as he catches a certain smell. He almost yanks the door-handle off it is place in a hurry to open the door.

The person on the other side flinches in surprise. Jongin almost has a heart-attack when he sees the Omega’s face for real.  

“S-Sehun?”

He blinks, trying to convince himself that he is not dreaming. The omega is really standing in front of him. His long blonde hair is falling on his eyes and covering his neck, there are red circles under his eyes and he looks thinner.

Jongin wants to embrace him.

“It was barely a week” Sehun licks his lips before continuing, “I knew you for barely a week so why did it hurt so much the past two days?”

“Sehun…”

“Is it really… is it because you are my mate? Is that’s why I miss you? Miss your smell, your voice and everything you did to me?”

Jongin doesn’t answer, he watches as Sehun’s eyes water and quiver; he looks lost and confused searching for the right words.

“I shouldn’t be forgiving, you but I want to! I want to forgive you, Jongin, and I don’t know why… It is confusing me so much… I can’t sleep, I can’t focus on anything else”

“Sehun” Jongin tries to reach for the omega but his hands stop midway.

“Why? Why do I miss you that much? Should I trust you again, Jongin? Will you break my heart again if I did? Should I? will you make me disappointed again?”

Jongin finally holds into Sehun’s hands which is freezingly cold and shaking.

“I don’t know how to make you trust me again, how to make you trust me again… But give me a chance and I will never disappoint you, Sehun, I promise you... I will do everything I can. I promise...”

Sehun frees few tears, Jongin is fast to wipe them away. Sehun sighs as Jongin’s warm hands cup his face.

“Oh, god. I missed this so much. Why do I feel like this?”

Sehun shakes his head, more tears rolling down his cheek.  

Jongin, with equal tears in his eyes, takes a step closer and slowly leans in.

He finally presses his lips against Sehun’s.

**_‘Don’t make me regret this’_ **

**_‘Trust me’_ **

 

* * *

 

A\N: *hiding*

I’M SORRY!!

I know it has been so long since I last updated! Really a lot happened, and I didn’t have time to write an update here ☹(!

Hope you enjoyed this one, and it was worth the waiting!

Thank you for all the love you give to this story! You guys are the best!

 

You can follow me here: <https://twitter.com/Exo_aus99>

Ask me anything you want: <https://curiouscat.me/SeKaist_Elsa>

I started a new tweet-fic Au here!  <https://twitter.com/Exo_aus99/status/1106718859699077121>

And my new Sekai Fic in case you didn’t: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612744/chapters/41521811>

 


	16. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

 

**_ One Week Later: _ **

His back is stiff from being pressed against the mirrored-wall, his butt hurts from sitting on the wooden floor for so long, but his gaze is absolutely amused as it fixes passionately on the handsome male dancing in front of him. His eyes follow the fluid movements and the natural flexibility of the alpha; he thinks the man looks stunning.

He frowns when a female dance-partner joins; the alpha has to warp an arm around her waist and occasionally spins her. He knows he should not be jealous, but he is for some unknown reason.

Sehun thinks it is ridiculous; because the beta, Seulgi, has said before that she has a girlfriend, and most importantly, because Jongin is madly in love with him.

It has been a week since that day he knocked on Jongin’s door, declaring that he would give him another chance. A week since Jongin has been using that chance to the uttermost; trying to prove that he is worth of that trust every day.

Jongin tells Sehun about everything and anything; the past, the present and his plans for the future. Therefore, Sehun comes to know so many things about Jongin; starting from the way he likes his coffee to how the alpha’s great grandfather united two packs in China 60 years ago.

Sehun listens to Jongin’s endless talk, he smiles as he feels the sincerity in Jongin’s voice, the carefulness to tell him and share with him everything, and the fear of falling into the same mistake again.

Jongin has been pampering him the whole week as well; waiting for him with flowers after classes, taking him out to dates, watching movies or playing games and studying together if needed. Sehun feels so spoiled but he loves this way too much to complain.  

Although, sometimes at the back of his head, Sehun would remember Krystal’s incident and feel bitter about it, Jongin’s warm smile would wash everything in a minute. The same smile that Jongin is giving him now as he stretches a hand for the omega.

“Sehun”

Jongin’s honey-like voice cuts Sehun’s train of thoughts.

The omega flinches and looks up at him with lost eyes, “Huh?”

“Come dance with me” He asks hopefully, “Please?”

Sehun does not find it in himself to reject the alpha’s polit request. He takes the hand offered to him and Jongin guides him to the centre of the dance room.

“What do you want to dance?”

Sehun asks, but Jongin simply warps an arm around his waist to pull him closer while interlocking his other’s hand with Sehun’s starlet hand. A pose will-known to be the beginning of a tango dance.

“Just move with me, place your hand on my shoulder”

Sehun flushes from the close proximity; they are still in public!

“Jongin, I don not know tango!”

“Let me teach you then”

Jongin starts moving slowly guiding Sehun through the steps with simple instructions. He tries not to whine every time the omega steps on his foot or bumps their knees together. Sehun looks apolitically at him and tries very hard to memorize everything. After couple of trails, Sehun starts to grasp the notion of the dance.

“So, one, two, three, four and five! YES!”

Jongin announces happily as Sehun completes the basic movements. The omega was about to look up at him when Jongin raises his hand and spins Sehun for few times. Sehun gasps in shock, but soon the feeling that his flying fills his sense and he laughs so hard before strong arms embrace him to steady his wobbly body from falling.

Sehun barely has time to adjust before a pair of lips is pressed on his. He is hyperaware that there are other boys and girls in the dance studio and they are staring at them as Jongin sucks lovingly on his lips. However, he can’t resist kissing him back and melting between the alpha’s strong arms around his waist.

He kisses him back shyly; pressing against Jongin as the elder takes the lead and devours his mouth. He holds onto Jongin’s shirt tightly and closes his eyes shut as he tries to push the alpha away lightly.

“Jon…Jongin” He whines against Jongin’s lips, “People are watching”

Jongin nuzzles his nose against Sehun’s “So what? Let them know you are mine” 

Sehun blushes at the utterance; Jongin does not miss a chance to say that he is his, and Sehun cannot deny that he likes it.

The omega, unable to answer, buries his face in Jongin’s chest “Stop”

He hears and feels Jongin soft giggles and he thinks that he has, for the millionth times, fallen in love with them.

_._._

Walking Sehun back to his house has become a daily routine for Jongin. After waiting the younger to finish his classes, he will take him somewhere around the city then walks him back home. Sometimes he would pick Sehun hours later for date or just end up talking for hours over the phone when they can’t leave the house.

It is overwhelming, but in the nicest way ever.

Sehun knows that sometimes Jongin does that because he is panicking and afraid of losing him again, but to be quite honest, he loves all of this attention. He loves whatever Jongin does to him.

“So,” Sehun sighs finally after finishing his long story. They are walking back home, fingers laced together, “I really don’t know what to do anymore”

Jongin thinks for a while, rubbing soft circles on the back of Sehun’s hand before speaking up.

“Look Sehun; if people don’t appreciate the food you place on the table for them, you leave them eat alone, or better, you let them starve. You have tried your best to help that group to come up with a nice choreography, but they don’t appreciate your hard work for them. The only solution is to leave them and join other group of people”

“But” Sehun stops in his tracks, “Won’t that be giving up on them?”

“No, giving up on toxic people is the best favour we might do for ourselves. Yes, we should help others of course, but in our way to help and save others, we should not harm ourselves Sehun, remember that. Helping others never mean to hurt ourselves”

Sehun looks at Jongin with sparkling eye.

Jongin really keeps on impressing him every day; it is fascinating how the alpha has so many sides in him and Sehun is glad he is unwarping them on by one.

“Sehun”

Jongin’s voice brings him back to earth.

“Yes?”

“Are you still listening?”

The omega smiles fondly at him, “I do…Thank you, Jongin”

The alpha throws an arm around the blonde’s shoulder and bring him closer. He plants a kiss on his forehead before resuming walking again.

“Chanyeol is coming back late tonight, want to crash in my house and play a game?”

“Well, Minseok Hyung has a shift, and of course Baekhyun will be with Chanyeol so yeah, why not”

Jongin squeals in happiness.

_._._

Minseok doesn’t have to look to know that the nurses are talking about him. Actually, the nurses are doing nothing but talking about him these days. The whole hospital does. Everybody knows that Doctor Luhan and nurse Jongdae are fighting over Doctor Minseok’s heart. And it is scandalous; exactly the way he predicted it.  

When he came back to the hospital few days ago, he did not understand why everyone was looking at him like that, or why some people were avoiding him, until Junmyeon enlightened him about the dispute between the two males. Minseok cannot deny that he saw that coming.

Unfortunately, or luckily, Jongdae has a caught a sever cold and fever and hasn’t been coming to the hospital for days. Therefore, the omega did not encounter the embarrassment of being between the beta and the alpha.

However, Luhan is not even trying to act subtle about it. He has been ogling around Minseok ever since he came back; bringing him a new gift every day, buying him coffee, offering to take his place sometimes and every other mean to court the omega. Minseok has been trying to decline all of that nicely but Luhan is getting on his nerves, making it harder for the older to stay nice.

It is not like Minseok hates Luhan; he actually likes the beta a lot, he is a very nice and a lovely friend. Minseok remembers how they got so well together in college, but he can’t see Luhan being anything but a friend to him. He cannot imagine the beta to be someone he can be intimate with; it is the same as asking Minseok to date Junmyeon. _Impossible_!

“Minseok”

The omega looks up the moment he hears the sound; it is Luhan with two cups of coffee in his hands. He sits down and places the cups on the table between them. Everybody in the hospital’s cafeteria whispers at the scene, and Minseok sighs tiredly.

“You look tired”

Luhan points out.

Minseok rubs the back of his neck and closes his eyes, inhaling the coffee’s scent and letting it to fill his system.

“I had a surgery earlier, it was kind of tough”

“Would you like if I bring you painkillers?”

“No, Luhan, thank you”

The beta hesitates for a while before speaking up again, “Minseok... I want to talk to you”

Minseok gulps a mouthful of coffee, “We are talking”

“No, you know what I am talking about”

Minseok groans, “Luhan please!”

“Why don’t you want to listen to me!”

“What is there to listen to Luhan!” Minseok snaps; he is tired and fed up of all of this, “I made it clear that I can’t be with you; that I like you as a friend and I’m trying to make this as painless as it could but look!” Minseok points a finger and gestures at everything around them, “Everyone is talking about me, about us!! Everyone here talks about how the omega doctor has an alpha and a beta whipped for him! Everyone is talking about how you and Jongdae fought! Everyone says about me things wouldn’t have happened if you took no as an answer!!”

“So, is it my fault!” Luhan defends himself back, “I spent all of these years loving you just for you to scream at me because of an alpha you just met!”

Minseok is aware that everyone in the cafeteria is looking at him now; that he is losing his temper, that he can’t stand this, but-

“I never asked you to love me all of this time!!! Don’t guilt triple me for something I clarified 5 years ago Luhan!!! I told you to find someone else!”

“I couldn’t!”

“It is not my fucking problem!!!”

Minseok screams and Luhan goes silent, so do everybody around them.

“It is not my problem that you couldn’t! I did not ask for this, I don’t ask for any of this… It is your problem!! And get Jongdae out of this! He wasn’t here 5 years ago, and I still had the same answer”

Luhan’s face falls, his gaze lowers and Minseok for a second feels guilty, “Why? What is wrong with me?”

Minseok sighs, “Nothing is wrong with you, Luhan… You are a very nice person and any other omega or even alpha would love to be with you… It is just… I can’t… I’m sorry”

Minseok stands up, gives Luhan an apologetic gaze and leaves before the beta can say another word.

Luhan watches as the omega walks away from him and he feels his heart being broken into pieces.

_._._

Jongin leans on the doorframe with a fond smile, his eyes are following the tall omega in his kitchen as he stands by the stove to make them two bowls of noodles.

Jongin feels a sort of warmth he has never felt before; it is so domestic that his heart is really swelling right now. For a second, Jongin thinks of how beautiful it would be to walk into this scene every day; to wake up to Sehun’s face and sleep by his side, to spend the whole day together. Jongin thinks that would be the most beautiful thing to ever happen to him.

Jongin gets so lost in daydreaming that he doesn’t feel his legs taking him to the omega until he stands behind him and circles his waist with his strong arms.

“Hi”

“Jongin! You scared me!” Sehun squeals but relaxes in a moment when he feels the alpha nuzzling his head in the crock of his neck.

Jongin inhales the omega’s flowery smell and smiles, “Sorry; I couldn’t help it”

Sehun giggles as the alpha tightens his grip around him, “What is with you?”

Jongin feels something inside of him moving, something itching to talk, something possessing his senses; it takes him few seconds before he blurts out.

_“I love you”_

..

..

Sehun freezes and apparently Jongin does too.

The alpha can’t believe he said it and Sehun can’t believe he heard that.

Jongin loosens one of his hands that was wrapped around Sehun’s waist and reaches for the stove to turn it off before making the omega face him.

Sehun is blinking in confusing, his eyes lost and shocked.

“J-Jongin… What...”

“I love you Sehun” He repeats again, loud and clear.

Jongin feels his alpha roaring in happiness; he was craving this, he has just realized that now.

“But-t…”

“I know” Jongin says firmly, holding both of Sehun’s hands in his warm palms, “I know we barely met, I know we have just started dating, I know this is not logical. I know… but I also know my heart; I know that it has never been like this for anyone but you Sehun, I know that what I feel for you controls every inch of me, and don’t ask me why or how. But I wanted to tell you this; I _need_ you to know this”

Sehun keeps staring at the alpha in disbelief; it is not like he doesn’t believe Jongin, he knows the alpha is sincere, he is not blind. But he doesn’t know what to say or how to respond to all of this.

“You don’t have to say anything” Jongin interrupts as if he is reading the omega’s thoughts, “You don’t have to tell me anything now Sehun, I just wanted you to know that I love you and I will wait for you, always”

Jongin places a soft kiss on Sehun’s forehead and Sehun feels like he is going to melt.

“I will let you continue cooking”

Jongin smiles at him and attempts to let go of the omega when Sehun suddenly snaps from his haze and circles his arms around Jongin’s neck and draws him closer to smash their lips together.

Maybe he doesn’t know what to say, but he knows that this is exactly what he wants to do.

He presses his lips as much as he could against the alpha; it takes Jongin a while to realize that Sehun is the one initiating the kiss for the first time. The omega holds on his neck for his deer life as his lips tries messily to look for a good angle to capture Jongin’s plumb lips with his thin ones. Jongin smiles teasingly and Sehun bites his lips as a response.  

“Ouch” Jongin winces.

“I know you are making fun of my thin lips” Sehun pouts, “Why your lips are so full? It is unfair…”

Jongin presses their foreheads together.

“You love it though”

Jongin nuzzles their noses together and brushes their lips against each other teasingly.

“I do”

He leans in and takes Jongin’s lips once again, sweetly sucking on them while gripping at the hairs at the back of Jongin’s neck.

Jongin runs his hands up and down the omega’s sides while enjoying Sehun’s mouth against his. Soon, the kiss is all wet and passionate with tongues swirling against each other and fighting for dominance; Jongin lets Sehun win and enjoys the kittenish licks inside his mouth and the way Sehun tries shyly to map his mouth and suck on his tongue with much excitement.

Jongin does not understand why Sehun is doing this; but he knows he must be confused, so he will let him figure out his feelings. Plus, he is not complaining; Sehun is kissing him and that is what matters.

Sehun can have all the time he wants; Jongin does not mind.

Feeling the need to breathe, Sehun pulls back only to nip on Jongin’s lips for few times before disconnecting their lips completely.

He feels shy when he sees how red and swollen Jongin’s lips has become because of his continues abuse.

“I…” He pants, “I should finish cooking”

Jongin smiles at the flushed red omega and frees him from his embrace, “Okay, baby”

Sehun turns intensely to the stove again.

_._._

“Here”

Minseok raises his head from where it has been buried between his arms on the table and looks at the owner of the voice.

It is Junmyeon.

He places a piece of paper in front of him.

“What is this?” Minseok asks, shifting his gaze between the paper and his friend.

Junmyeon pulls a chair and sits in front of the other; their shared room is empty; Jinki is probably tending a patient. He is glad it is only the two of them so that he can talk freely.

“This is Jongdae’s number”

“Why are you giving it to me?”

“Because, my friend, Jongdae is not sick, Jongdae doesn’t want to show up. Seriously, which alpha falls sick for a whole week? It is not like he is dying!”

Minseok bites his lips and stays silent; he knows Junmyeon is right; he himself has thought of that.

“Why should I call him?”

Junmyeon sighs, “Yixing told me not to tell you, but you two are frustrating me; Jongdae is hiding from you; he can’t face you. So, you have to talk to him and convince him to come back here”

“What should I do? Beg him to come back?” Minseok scoffs.

The beta glares at him and Minseok knows that glare very well, it means that Junmyeon is fed up.

“Minseok, you know what I mean; Jongdae is ashamed because of the situation here and feels guilty; that is why he is not showing up. Yixing will kick him out if he didn’t leave the house!”

Minseok whines, “Junmyeon!!”

“Look Minseok,” The beta sighs, “I don’t understand what is really happening here, but you should convince Jongdae to come back or he will be punished; did you forget he is doing public service duty? He shouldn’t be unreasonably absent!”

The omega rubs his face with his palms as he groans, “Uh god, why everything is so fucking hard!!! What did I do!”

Junmyeon leaves his seat and stands by his friend to rub his shoulder, “I know the situation is stressing you out but if he comes back, it will be for the better, believe me. You will figure it out; I know you can Minseok”

Minseok smiles faintly at him, “Okay, thanks Jun”

“You are welcome, man”

_._._

“Sunny!!”

Junmyeon calls once he spots the short nurse outside their room, she halts and smiles at the doctor.

“Oh, Doctor. Kim, I was actually looking for you!”

Junmyeon bites his lips nervously, “Did you get the results?”

The nurse lowers her gaze and hands the file in her hand to the beta, “Yes and….” She heaves a sigh, “I’m sorry Junmyeon; it is negative” She says sincerely “But don’t lose hope, there are a lot of alternatives for you if you really want this”

Junmyeon’s heart drops and he gulps.

She soothingly rubs his arm, “That is fine; I’m sure he will understand”

Junmyeon nods, head full of heavy thoughts, “Yeah, sure… Thanks Sunny”

She shrugs helplessly, “You are welcome”

_._._

Chanyeol’s back is pressed against a wall, between his legs is a very familiar omega sucking on his member while he runs his hands on the expanse of smooth milky skin of that omega’s back.

He looks at Baekhyun’s pretty lips stretched around his member and the way his dick is filling the omega’s mouth, the way Baekhyun is kneeling in front of him, his ass up, all tempting to grope and fondle.

Sneaking out to the old building in their campus has become a habit. A bad habit that they shouldn’t have learnt but they couldn’t help it. The continues craving for each other could not be quenched regardless how many times they have sex together.

It was some sort of an addiction; neither of them wanted to be cured of.

“Baek… Fuck!”

Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun laps on the slit of his dick and grazes his teeth on the tip teasingly.

“ _Hey_ ”

he presses on his shoulder and Baekhyun flatters his eyes at him. Chanyeol groans at the sight and swallows a moan.

“Move your ass to the side a bit”

He orders and Baekhyun complies; wiggling his ass to the side till it is in the reach of Chanyeol’s hand. The alpha traces the crack of Baekhyun’s ass and curses when he feels the wetness. He pushes a finger in without warning.

Baekhyun moans around his dick and it causes another shudder from the alpha.

The second and third finger follow, and they slid in easily and snuggle into the tight hole of Baekhyun who takes Chanyeol’s member eagerly as deep as he could down his throat.

“Baekhyun, this is so good… Uh God!!”

The omega smiles at the complement, feeling proud of his skills.

Chanyeol aims at Baekhyun’s prostate the whole time; making sure his fingers aren’t missing the sensitive spot of the omega for one second. His thrusts are interpreted into delicious moans Baekhyun emits into his dick which sends Chanyeol over the edge.

Feeling the member in his mouth getting harder to the point of hurting, Baekhyun licks at the tip while cupping the alpha’s balls for few times.

“Baekhyun! I will come!”

Chanyeol tries to push the omega away but instead, Baekhyun sucks hardly at the tip which is everything Chanyeol needs; he comes with a groan into Baekhyun’s mouth.  

Chanyeol sees white for a while but when he calms down he sees Baekhyun licking his lips as he takes every little drip of his come down his throat.

Chanyeol yanks the omega towards him and smashes their lips together, tasting himself mixed with Baekhyun’s sweet taste. He thrusts his fingers faster into the greedy hole which takes him as deep as his long fingers can go and Chanyeol suddenly feels Baekhyun tensing and shuddering into his embrace.

He pulls back from the kiss only to see Baekhyun coming all over himself without being touched.

He blushes madly; but Chanyeol is quick to kiss him feathery all over his face.

Baekhyun feels his heart flattering at the action.

They stay still in their position for a while; Baekhyun crumbled between Chanyeol’s legs as the alpha rubs his back to calm him down.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Chanyeol asks, hinting about performing their song.

The omega looks at him and shrugs, “I don’t really know; I can’t feel anything yet”

“We will do well, I’m sure of it!”

Baekhyun looks up at the alpha’s determined eyes and decides to believe in him.

“I trust you”

_._._

>> “Hello?”

Minseok’s heart beats fast the moment he hears the alpha through the line. He is so anxious, he doesn’t even know why he listened to Junmyeon’s words.

“Hello, Jongdae. It is Minseok”

There is a pause; Minseok thinks he heard something falling.

“Hello? Jongdae, you okay?”

>> “Yes! I’m okay!”

Minseok smiles at the usual loud and squeaky voice of Jongdae.

“How are you doing?”

>> “I’m good, am great!”

“Really? So, you can come back to work?”

>> “No! no! I’m actually still sick”

Minseok rolls his eyes at the obvious panic, “Jongdae, I’m an omega and it took me three days to heal a freaking wound in the neck. What is it taking you a whole week while you are an alpha! Whom are you kidding?”

Minseok swears he hears a whine from the other line.

“Jongdae, you are doing public service duty; if you didn’t show up, both of us will be punished. You did not forget that, right?”

>> “I know… But”

“But what?”  

When he doesn’t hear an answer, Minseok continues.

“Jongdae, you don’t have to hide; I’m not mad”

>> “You are not?”

Jongdae’s voice is small and low.

“I mean the situation is pretty fucked up here, but it is not your fault alone. I know Luhan is such a pushover, but that is fine; you don’t have to hide your whole life. You should come back to work”

Jongdae pauses for a while before speaking again.

>> “Are you serious? You are not mad?”

“Let’s say I am; what would that change anything?”

>> “Nothing”

“Exactly,” The omega sighs, “Come back to work, don’t cause either of us a problem, please”

>> “Okay” He takes a while before speaking again, “Minseok…”

“Yes?”

>> “How are you doing?”

Minseok feels hotness creeping to his cheeks. _Is he freaking blushing?_

“I’m good Jongdae, thank you”

>> “That is… great… umm… I will come… tomorrow”

Minseok smiles at Jongdae’s stuttering, “Okay, take care”

>> “You too”

When Minseok hangs up, he feels a light and happy feeling blooming in his heart for a reason he can’t identify.

_._._

_“My lord”_

_Shixun calls softly; his naked torso is embraced by Kai’s equally naked body as they sit back to chest against a wall of a small and simple hut with the barest minimum of furniture._

_“Hmm”_

_Kai responds, leaning his head on Shixun’s shoulder; his hands rubbing soft circles on the omegas’ toned stomach as he hugs him tighter._

_“I have heard the Mother Queen is planning for your marriage”_

_“She can plan all she wants; I won’t get married to anyone”_

_The omega bits his lips and turns his head sideways to look at the prince, “Kai…”_

_Kai presses his lips against the omega sweetly, “Yes? Love”_

_“You know I’m serious; we can’t keep lying to her that we have nothing between us and come here to make love every now and then for our whole life. She will know that there is something, she will want you to get married, she will try to have a hire as well. That will strengthen her plan; especially that your elder brothers couldn’t give birth to boys yet”_

_The alpha sighs and averts his gaze away. Shixun holds his face by the chin tenderly and makes him turn again to look at him._

_“Talk to me, my prince, tell me what you are thinking about?”_

_Kai smiles as he brushes the long stray black hairs off Shixun’s beautiful face, “She has already got rid of the crown prince by making a scandal for him with one of the low-class maids… She needs to get rid of two more just to get me on the crown…She is moving so fast”_

_“We are running out of time, my lord”_

_“I have a plan Shixun please trust me… please”_

_The omega looks at Kai’s eyes deeply, “I trust you and only you in this world, My lord”_

_Kai leans in and brushes their lips together smoothly, “Kai… Kai, Shixun, how many times should I tell you this?”_

_The omega giggles and softly whispers, “I apologize, Kai...”_

_“love you… Always and forever will love you, Xun”_

_“I love you too, Kai, my alpha, my prince, my everything”_

 

“Jongin!”

“Jongin!!!”

Jongin snaps at the voice calling for him from the depth of his dreams.

He blinks, expecting to see the owner of the voice in front of him but instead he hears another “JONGIN!” coming from the kitchen.

Jongin jumps off the couch; he probably has fallen asleep while waiting for Sehun to finish cooking.

He strides to the kitchen only to find Sehun sprawling on the floor, holding his right ankle and wincing in pain.

“What happened?”

Jongin panics, sitting in front of the omega immediately.

“I don’t know; I spun suddenly, and my ankle just did not move with me, it is sprained”

Jongin examines the ankle carefully; checking the bones. Sehun bites his lips as he watches Jongin’s serious and worried face.

“Don’t worry; it will be okay; I have an onement that will relief the pain right away”

Sehun sighs, “Thank god; I have important evaluation dance class in a week”

“Don’t worry, you will be fine by then”

And in a flash, Sehun finds himself being lifted up in bridal style and placed on the kitchen counter.

“Jongin!”

Sehun squeals.

Jongin only smiles at him and pecks his lips shortly, “Stay here”

The alpha disappears into the apartment for brief seconds before appearing again with a band and onement.

Sehun opens his palm; waiting for Jongin to put the objects in his hand but instead the alpha leans in and kisses his palm before taking his feet in his hand again.

“What are you doing?”

Sehun asks, blinking.

Jongin uncaps the onement and starts applying the cream over Sehun’s ankle, the omega whines a bit.

“Tending you”

Sehun blushes and averts his gaze away, “I could do it myself”

“I know you can; but I want to do it for you”

Sehun blushes even harder, and crumbles into himself. He stares at Jongin the whole time. There is just something about Jongin that makes him feels so small in front of him; he feels fragile. It is a new feeling to him, just like the ponding in his heart, and the feeling of being so special for once. The way Jongin is treating him with the uttermost care is melting his heart.

“I never knew I’m that good looking”

Jongin comments; warping the band around Sehun’s ankle; only lefts his head up to smirk at him.

“Ya!”

Sehun blushes even harder and looks away but feeling the intense gaze on him makes him looks at the alpha again. He has that smug smile on his face.

“You really don’t know you are that good looking?”

Jongin laughs and fixes the band before placing both of his hands on the counter next to Sehun’s thighs and approaches the omega.

“I was told”

Sehun narrows his eyes at him, “Tease”

“I have been told too”

“YA!!”

Jongin chuckles at Sehun’s angry expression and pats on his wounded leg, “It is all finished now, you will just need to rest okay?”

Sehun nods, “Thank you Jongin”

“Welcome love”

Sehun blushes again at the nickname and feels stupid at how much he is acting like a teen school girl.

“You wait here I will finish everything”

“Actually, I was finished, you just need to put everything in the plates”

“Okay, will do”

Sehun watches with a smile as Jongin walks around the kitchen to fill the plates and places the food on the table centring the kitchen. He thinks of how warm the whole situation looks and for once Sehun doesn’t feel as an outsider while being with another Alpha.

Maybe, _just maybe_ , his omega isn’t that defective. Maybe it really acknowledges Jongin’s existence.

Done with placing the plates, Jongin pulls a chair for himself and walks towards Sehun who was about to get off the counter but Jongin scoped him in his arms again.

“What?”

With no explanation, Jongin sits on the chair and places Sehun on his thighs.

“Jongin!!”

Sehun feels scandalized.

“What?”

“What! Am not sitting on your thighs!”

“Why?” Jongin pouts

“I’m not a baby!”

“You are _my baby_!!!” Jongin protests.

“This looks so cringy, Jongin!!”

“Hmm” Jongin thinks for a while before lifting the omega a bit and adjusting their position till Sehun is straddling his lap, with his legs around Jongin’s waist.

“Jongin!” Sehun looks horrified at how intimate they ended up.

“Well I guess this is better” Jongin shrugs.

“You are unbelievable”

Jongin reaches for a bowel of noodles and holds it between them, “Come on, let’s eat”

Sehun only rolls his eyes before resting his back against the table and getting comfortable. They start eating, sharing the same bowel that Jongin holds for both of them.

It is effortlessly easy and smooth; for a moment neither of the two males wanted this moment to end.

_._._

Junmyeon stares at the papers in front of him for a long time; his hand gripping on his phone tightly. His fingers are stiff as they struggle to type his thoughts in the empty chat box.

He doesn’t even know what to say or how to say it. Yixing’s name stares at him through the screen with the purple heart next to it; Yixing loves that colour so much.

For once, Junmyeon feels that his empty apartment is so tight and suffocating. For once, he doesn’t feel lonely, bur rather, he feels that there is too much of everything around him and he wants to escape this.

He takes a deep breath, holds his phone. And carefully types.

“Yixing, we have to talk… I don’t think we can stay together”

He presses the send button while freeing a tear from his eyes and collapsing into a sobbing mess.

_._._

Jongin’s hands are firm around his waist, his long legs are secured around the dancer’s waist and the movie in the background is long forgotten.

Although they have moved to the living room to watch a movie, Sehun is still in the same position right on Jongin’s lap. However, instead of sharing food, Jongin is eating up Sehun’s lips as he sucks them with the all tenderness and love he has for the omega.

Sehun lets himself being manhandled; let’s Jongin explores his mouth and knead on his sides and hugs him closer. He simply tugs on Jongin’s hair, a sign of approval on everything the alpha is doing which is getting more passionate and wetter as the moments go.

It is getting hotter in the room, Jongin is aware of the tightness in his pants and Sehun knows that there is a new feeling forming in the bit of his stomach, but they don’t stop.

Jongin pulls away from the kiss and a string of saliva hangs between their lips dangerously. Jongin darts a tongue to lick at the wetness and Sehun moans.

“ _Jongin_ ”

He plants more kisses down Sehun’s jawline and all over his face. The omega is torn between giggling and moaning at the alpha’s sweet actions.

Only when he is about to suck a kiss from Sehun’s neck that Jongin stops and pulls back to look at Sehun’s face.

He hesitates for a while before saying, “Sehun… I… I won’t be able to stop if we kept this going”

The omega opens his eyes and looks at the thirsty gaze in Jongin’s eyes. He shivers. A sudden wave of _want_ hits him; he wants this, he wants what this gaze might do to him. He doesn’t want Jongin to stop, he wants Jongin to give him everything.

“Don’t” He says shyly. 

“Huh?”

Sehun looks right into Jongin’s eyes while rolling his ass on the hard member snuggling against his ass, “Don’t stop then Jongin. Do what you want”

“Sehun” Jongin grits his teeth, “I’m serious about this”

Sehun leans in to press a kiss on Jongin’s lips, “Me too, don’t hold yourself back anymore. I want this”

“Sehun… you don’t have to do this because I said I love you, you know”

“I know” Sehun’s voice is firm but he is still smiling at the alpha, “It is not because of what you said; I want to try this Jongin, with you. Right now. I don’t think my first time could be better another way; you are my destined mate, you love me… and I … really like you a lot Jongin”

Jongin’s eyes sparkle with so much happiness at the words that Sehun almost feels a bang in his heart for keeping it all this time.

“Sehun... I love you so much”

“Show me then!”

Sehun encourages and that is everything Jongin needs to stand up immediately with Sehun’s in his arms and rushes to the bedroom. The omega giggles as he holds tight into Jongin’s neck and firmly locks his legs around the alpha’s waist. 

Once inside, Jongin places him carefully on the bed and takes off his shirt before climbing behind him. Sehun gulps at the defined muscles that come to a full display; it is true he has seen Jongin naked before when he saw him the first time, but this one is different. He _feels_ different.

Jongin traps the omega under him between his limps as he slowly makes his way to the omega’s neck and kisses the pretty length lightly, sucking on the flesh and biting it from time to time. Sehun shudders from sensitivity, plus, the warmth Jongin’s naked body is radiating on him is not helping.

Jongin’s fingers carefully unbutton his shirt while the very skilled mouth keeps mapping his neck and shoulder, making sure to leave blooming hickeys everywhere to mark Sehun as _his_.

The alpha pulls back as the last button flies open and he looks at the male under him intensely; the expanse of white milky skin, waiting to be marked and tasted. Jongin can’t _fucking_ wait.  

“So pretty, so perfect”

He strips Sehun, who is a blushing mess right now, from the shirt and toss it aside before diving in to lick a long strip from the omega’s throat down the valley between his nipples all the way till his belly button.

_“Oh GOD!”_

Sehun shudders and Jongin smirks at the reaction. He does it again, slowly taking his time to taste every inch of the omega. His wolf is so excited that it is howling inside of him to be faster but Jongin wants to enjoy this; wants to discover every inch of Sehun’s body as if he is unwarping a present.

Well, Sehun is a present; _his present._

He feels a hand flying to his hair when he licks at the hard nipples of Sehun, he feels how the omega’s muscles tense when he thoroughly wets them with his tongue.

“ _Jongin_ ”

Sehun sucks a heavy breath when the boy on top of him opens his mouth and takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking it enthusiastically while softly pulling on the other neglected nipple with his fingers.

Jongin is triggering all of his senses and Sehun can’t form words anymore; every touch of Jongin is new to him and it is making him go crazy because it feels so good.

Everything Jongin is doing to him feels amazing that he doesn’t want anything to stop.

The way Jongin’s teeth grit on his nubs, the way his tongue swirl around them, and the way he takes all of his nipples inside of his hot mouth; all of this is forming a new sensation in his stomach and in his pants.

“So pretty, you are so pretty, _Sehunie_ ”

Jongin admires when he pulls away to see Sehun’s chest red with marks, his nipples puffy from the abuse.

Sehun only blushes in response, Jongin leans down to press many soft kisses on the omega’s tummy until he gets him wiggling and trashing on bed.

“Jongin”

Sehun calls suddenly. The alpha pulls back to look at him with concern, “Hmm?”

Sehun pulls himself up to sit on bed and shyly reaches for Jongin’s pants. Jongin blinks in confusion as he sees the omega unzipping his pants and hooking a finger around the edge, dangerously pulling it down.

“I have something to say”

Jongin gulps and Sehun pulls his pants along with his boxer all the way down.

“What is it baby?”

Sehun bites his lips and lies back on bed again, unzipping his own pants and smoothly taking it off along with his shorts. He clamps his legs together to hide himself.

“My… heat”

Jongin’s face switches from complete thirst over Sehun’s nudity to being alarmed at the mention of the subject, “What now?!!”

Sehun giggles and pulls his legs up and bend them; giving Jongin a view to his ass and the few droplets of omega silk seeping form the pink entrance.

“No, silly, not yet… But it is in few days”

“Oh!”

Sehun slowly opens his legs, giving Jongin a full access to his flushed red member, and his ass crack. He smiles at himself when he sees Jongin’s eyes turning dark, “Jongin, in my next heat, I want to experience everything; I don’t want to use suppressants”

Jongin carefully brushes a finger against the rim of Sehun’s hole and the omega hisses at the feeling. The alpha slowly starts moving his finger up and down the wet ass-crack, soothing Sehun to continue. 

“I want to try it, with you Jongin.”

Jongin halts his rubbing around the ring of muscles for a second and looks at Sehun, “If you wanted to experience your heat with me… Why did you wanted us to do this now?”   

Sehun lets a vocal moan when Jongin rubs his thumb faster against his hole and he feels his omega’s natural fluids seeping, making a mess on the alpha’s fingers.

“Because I didn’t want my first time _with you_ to be during my heat when I can’t feel or sense anything but blind pain and desire… I want my first time to happen when I’m fully aware of everything and I can feel everything”

Jongin smiles warmly and leans down to kiss the omega on the lips, while letting his finger do the first breach. Sehun lets out a cry of pain and pleasure; it gets swallowed by Jongin’s mouth.

Sehun circles his arms tight around Jongin’s neck, distracting himself by responding to the kiss as the finger inside of him moves in and out slowly. He feels his omega lubrication easing the whole process.

A second finger soon follows, and Sehun barely feels the pain as a rush of pleasure starts to kick in. He is starting to enjoy the rhythm of the fingers as Jongin’s fingers picks up the pace, and Jongin can feel it in the way Sehun is moaning too much in the kiss.

“Jongin… _More_ ”

Sehun breaks the kiss to whine cutely.

Jongin spreads few soft kisses along his jaw before pulling back and sitting between the omega’s legs. He looks at the way his fingers snuggle in the tight hole, disappears in the stuffing hotness just to appear wet with Sehun’s omega’s silk.

_“Jongin, please”_

Sehun begs, and Jongin feels and smells the want in that voice.

He shifts his gaze to the long legs under him and softly leans to suck kisses on the meaty thighs that are begging to be touched and marked while retrieving his fingers from the tight hole. Sehun whines cutely and Jongin kisses his inner thighs apologetically.

He storks his member few times, hissing at how hard it is. He doesn’t think he would last much and judging by how Sehun’s member is oozing with pre-come on his tummy, he doesn’t think the omega would survive either.

He steadies himself and makes the first slide slowly while planting kisses on Sehun’s knees.

Sehun gasps and holds into the sheets under him so tight that he almost rips them. The stretch is a bit painful, but his omega nature is opening him up to adjust to it.

“ _Fuck_ ”

Jongin curses at the tightness, halting his movements until Sehun gets used to the feeling. He presses his forehead against the omega while wiggling his hips slowly.

“It will get better, I promise you… It will be okay”

Sehun sucks in a breath and hooks his legs around the alpha while letting go of the sheets to hold into the alpha’s shoulders instead.

“I’m ready, move”

Jongin pulls back slowly before thrusting back in one go making Sehun scream while scratching his back.

“Jongin!!”

“So tight, Sehun” Jongin groans, “So tight and hot and wet; I am going crazy”

Sehun moans in response as the member inside of him starts to move in a steady soft pace.

“You are making me go crazy. You have no idea how hard it is to control myself”

Jongin pronounces each of his words while tracing his fingers on Sehun’s face, neck and tummy.

“Don’t...” Sehun breathes between moans, wiggling his bottom to match the slow thrusts, “Don’t control it”

Jongin stares at him, “ _Sehun_ ”

Sehun swallows before staring straight into Jongin’s eyes, “ _Fuck me as you want to… alpha”_

The words shoot right into Jongin’s dick which snaps unwillingly, hitting Sehun’s prostate dead on.

“JONGIN! YES!”

“The things you are doing to me Sehun”

Jongin’s loses all of his self-control and goes all the way off by thrusting his hips as deeper as he could with a much faster pace. Sehun trashes under him, gripping -scratching- at his back while letting out all sort of lustful voices.

“Jongin… Jongin… Jongin”

Sehun chants the words like a mad man, feeling his prostate being abused over and over with Jongin’s member which is restlessly thrusting into him with all the power the alpha has.

“You are so good to me, Sehun, taking me so well… _my omega_ ”

Jongin says with a growl and the omega under him shivers. The praise is turning him on so much.  

Feeling his knot about to form, Jongin hurriedly pulls from the abused hole and collides their dicks together in his fist.

“Jongin, fuck, fuck!”

Sehun sobs, he is so pleasured that he can’t form what to say.

It is slippery in his hand with all the pre-come oozing from their dicks and Sehun’s natural lubrication which is still stuck on his member, making the slide of their members against each other much easier and hotter.

“Jongin! Close!!”

“Come with me baby, come with me _Sehunie_ ”

Jongin leans once more to suck fondly at Sehun’s neck and it sends the omega off the edge as he shudders rights into the alpha’s chest and comes in his hand. The feeling of Sehun’s warm load in his hands, Jongin follows suit. He comes with a groan, creating more mess on their bodies.

Jongin falls atop of the omega. They spend few moments breathing heavily as they ride down from their orgasms. It takes them a while before Jongin pulls himself up and looks carefully at Sehun’s face; the omega is smiling at him so fondly but there are tears in his eyes.

Jongin panics and thumbs the tears away, “Sehun, what...Am sorry… God, are you hurt?”

Sehun shakes his head and smiles softly, “I’m so happy Jongin… You make me so happy!”

He draws the alpha in by the neck, “You are the best thing I would ever ask for Jongin, thank you for everything”

Jongin sighs in relief, “I love you so much, Sehun”

Sehun replies to the confession by kissing him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: HELLO!
> 
> It took me SO LONG! I know T__T I’m sorry!
> 
> I was so caught up with life T_T I’m really sorry! Hope you still remember this story lmao! And hope you survived this 7K chapter alive!
> 
> So, lots of Sekai this time!
> 
> Xiuchen for once aren’t up each other’s throats.
> 
> Chanbaek being Chanbaek.
> 
> But Sulay ~~ hummm… >.>
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about this chapter! And thank you for waiting for me!


End file.
